You Have Me
by liblouella81
Summary: After being partners for ten years, Elliot and Olivia finally take their partnership/friendship to the next level. Will they be able to survive the judgments that come from their friends and co-workers? Can they get past Elliot's divorce? EO! Language!
1. Can I sleep on your couch?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the SVU characters, props, settings, etc. **

**** This is my first fanfic story to publish, so pleeeease review! I'll appreciate any good or bad reviews :)  
**

"What the hell?" Olivia almost yelled, sitting up in her bed. She glanced over at the clock, hearing the banging noise again. "Who the hell is beating on my door at three a.m.?" she mumbled, getting up. She had just fallen asleep, having been working for four days straight. She was looking forward to sleeping, considering Cragen had given them the weekend off, but there goes that idea.

She slipped a hoody on over her tank top and trotted to the door in her NYPD shorts. She looked out the peep-hole in her door and sighed, opening up immediately. In her doorway was a man with swollen red eyes and a tie hanging loosely around his neck. "What's going on, El?" she asked, putting her hands in her sweatshirt pocket. He looked up at her, fighting the tears, and shook his head.

"Can I sleep on your couch?" he asked, softly. Olivia nodded.

"Of course…" she said, motioning for him to come into her apartment. 'That's not all you can sleep on, Stabler,' she thought to herself and smirked behind his back. Elliot walked to the living room and sat on the couch as Olivia got some sheets and a blanket out of the linen closet. She sat on the couch beside him, and stared at her partner.

After a couple awkward minutes passing by in silence, Olivia broke the silence. "So…are ya gonna tell me why you're sleeping on my couch tonight?" Elliot's heart broke again and she could see it in his face. "Why don't you change into some pajamas and I'll make some coffee, huh?" she suggested. He nodded and got up, walking to her bathroom, as if he were a zombie. He had kept clothes at her apartment for a couple years. They kind of just accumulated.

Olivia heard the bathroom door open about the time the coffee pot beeped saying it was finished. She poured two cups and walked to the couch, sitting one down in front of Elliot. She sat closer to him than before, but still keeping distance. "So what's going on?" she asked sweetly, turning towards him. Elliot sighed, opening his mouth, but no words would come out. Instead, a tear fell down his cheek.

It broke Olivia's heart to see him cry, and she knew that if he cried, something was majorly wrong. Without any words, Olivia leaned over and pulled him into a hug. He sank into her shoulder and sobbed quietly. She ran her hand over his back until he sat up, drying his eyes. "I caught her," he said softly.

"What?" Olivia had barely heard him speak. Elliot looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "God isn't here, El. Especially not in my ceiling. Talk to me…" He smirked. Her lack of religion was the last thing on his mind.

"Kathy…I caught her…in bed with another guy." Olivia's eyes narrowed. She had been looking for an excuse to kill the bitch.

Olivia started getting up off the couch, shouting, "I should KILL her! You just don't fuck around and cheat on the most amazing guy that has ever walked the planet! That stupid ass BITCH! Fucking hell!" Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to him. Olivia didn't realize she was rambling until she saw Elliot smirk through his puffy eyes.

Her eyes widened, realizing what she had said, as a hand snapped up to her open mouth. 'Oh, God…' she thought.

"I need you, Liv. Don't leave me," Elliot's voice cracked. Olivia smiled at him, her warm chocolate eyes meeting his breathtaking blue ones.

"I'll never leave you, El. And you know that," she informed him. Elliot nodded, knowing that she would never break a promise to him. She sank back into the couch next to him, her heart fluttering every time their arms touched. "What's the whole story?" she asked.

Elliot took a deep breath and said, "After we left the station tonight, I drove home. And we've been working four straight days, so she didn't expect me to be home at two in the morning. I walked into the house, quietly, trying not to wake everybody up." He stopped and closed his eyes. "I walked up the stairs and pushed the bedroom door open. And there they were." Olivia took his hand in hers and looked deep into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, El," she told him softly. She hated it when he was hurting and she didn't know what to do to fix it.

"I mean, I know our marriage was a complete mess. And has been for…" he stopped to think.

"A while," she finished his sentence.

"It's been a wreck for ten years, Liv. Ever since you came into my life, it's been going downhill with me and her." Both Olivia's head and heart sank. Had she caused this? Elliot reached out a hand and lifted her chin up to look at him. "It's not your fault, Liv."

"You just said that your marriage started screwing up when we met." Elliot shook his head.

"That's not what I meant, Liv. The past ten years, I've been reevaluating everything in my life. You always bring out the best in me, Liv. Always. You made me realize that there's no point to doing something if you aren't happy doing it." Olivia's eyes filled with tears. "If anything, you saved me from my dying marriage." He wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek with his thumb, his other hand still clutching hers.

"So what does this mean? Will you get a divorce now?" she asked, hopeful. She wanted Elliot all to herself, and had for…oh…ten years. Elliot's eyes drooped.

"Kathy's pregnant, Liv. She told me tonight when I was on the way out the door." Olivia's heart broke yet again.

"Shit," she mumbled. Elliot smiled at her. "You're happy about this?" He chuckled.

"Yes. Thrilled." Olivia was so confused, and Elliot could tell by the look on her face that he had better start explaining things and quick. "It's not mine, Liv. It can't be." Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I haven't slept with Kathy in over a year." Olivia's eyes suddenly filled with joy, realizing what he was saying.

"Wait…you haven't slept with your wife in over a year? I didn't think that was possible for men," she smirked. Elliot rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't, Liv. Every time I even tried, I always bombed out."

"They make pills for that," she joked. Elliot cocked an eyebrow at her.

"They don't make pills for loving someone that's not your wife, Liv." For a third time that night, Olivia's heart broke…this time worse than the last two times.

"I didn't know you were seeing anybody," she said softly, looking down at their hands. The way he held her hand was like he was going to break her. He knew that obviously wasn't the case, considering she could easily take him and kick his ass. But the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Yeah, I've seen her every day for while. It started out slow, but increased rapidly." Elliot knew that she was squirming in her mind, trying to figure out who exactly he was talking about.

"Well, uh…I need to meet this woman. We need to have a talk." She had quickly decided that she had to kill this new mystery woman along with Kathy.

"You've already met her, Liv."

"Who?" she asked, thinking. Her eyes widened. "Alex?" she yelled, backing away from him. Elliot's eyes got big as he shook his head.

"No, no, no! Not Alex."

"CASEY?" she screamed even louder, her eyes as big as saucers, jumping up off the couch. He chuckled and pulled her back down to him, almost in his lap.

"No, Liv. Think about it. My marriage has been complete hell for ten years. I met you ten years ago. I see this woman every day. I think about her constantly. She has saved my life several times." Olivia's face was blank. For such an intelligent detective, she really sucked when it came to her own life. "Liv…" his face was serious and loving, "I'm in love with you."

Olivia's heart started racing. "What?" she asked as she blinked several times, making sure she had heard him right. Elliot ran a thumb across her hand.

"I've been in love with you, Liv, for ten years. THAT's why my marriage is in shambles and Kathy's baby isn't mine. I haven't touched her because every time I even tried, all I could think of was you." Olivia's heart was running a marathon and she wasn't sure how the end was going to turn out. Elliot's heart was running the same marathon, and little did they know, they were going to tie.

The brown in Olivia's eyes had gone from a dark brown to more of a clear brown. "I…I…" she stuttered.

"You, what?" he asked. Her eyes finally found his and locked.

"I…love you, too," she said softly. They both grinned, unknowingly, like third-graders holding hands for the first time.

"Tell me what to do, Liv," he asked.

"What do you mean?" Elliot pulled her into his arms. She fit perfectly. The butterflies in their stomachs were almost overwhelming.

"I need to know what to do. What should I do, Liv? Should I leave Kathy? Or should I stick around for the kids' sakes?" Olivia loved how it felt to be in his arms.

"I can't tell you want to do, El." He rested his forehead against hers, staring her in the eyes.

"I want you, Liv."

"You already have me," she whispered back to him. After a few long seconds of moving their lips towards each other, they collided. A symphony of color danced in their heads as sparks flew around the room. If they had been standing up, Olivia's knees would have given out. As the kiss ended, Olivia's head was spinning.

"Holy..." Elliot started to mumble. Olivia was speechless, praying for it to happen again.

After regaining her ability to speak, she broke the silence. "So…what does this mean?" she asked softly.

"I think it means I'm filing for divorce Monday morning," he told her and started grinning without noticing.

"What about your kids, El?" she asked.

"Kids? What kids?" he joked. Olivia playfully hit his arm.

"You know, the four kids that are half you? You can't miss 'em," she informed him.

"Oh…those kids…" Olivia laughed. "You already know that they love you, Liv. You've been more of a mother to them than Kathy the past several years. She just sits in front of the TV until it's time for her to go to work. You're the one that Maureen called when her boyfriend broke up with her, and when Kathleen was suspended for kicking that girl's ass in school." Olivia chuckled.

"Kathleen is definitely your child." Elliot smirked.

"And they've all made quiet remarks about me and you getting together," he admitted. Olivia's eyes narrowed.

"Such as…" He ran a hand through her wavy brown hair.

"Like 'Why don't you and Liv just get married already?' and 'You and mom hate each other, go tell Liv you love her,' type things." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your kids told you those things?" Elliot nodded. Olivia rested her head against his chest as her eyes were fluttering open and closed. After a few minutes of Elliot running his hand across her back, she was almost asleep.

"Liv…" he whispered.

"Hmm?" she asked, almost too soft for him to hear. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." His words were soft but strong. Other men had told her this before, but she never believed them. Elliot, on the other hand, had never lied to her or intentionally hurt her. And that's what scared her the most.

"Love you, too, El," she replied in a soft voice, dozing off soon after. Elliot pulled a blanket over them and stretched out on the couch. Olivia was asleep on top of him, but he didn't mind one bit. How this was going to work, neither of them had a clue. All they knew was that it had to work out.


	2. So how's the wife?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, settings, etc. You can thank Dick Wolf for that.**

****Thanks for the reviews! :)**  
**

Around eleven the next morning, Olivia opened her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. She slowly looked down and saw Elliot sleeping underneath her. 'Did last night really happen?' she asked herself. As she opened and closed her eyes several times, trying to clear her head, she saw his eyes open, followed by his smile.

"Good morning," he told her. She grinned.

"Morning," she replied softly. Elliot leaned his head towards hers and kissed her supple lips. "I could get used to this," she admitted. He chuckled and ran a hand across her arm.

"As much as I would absolutely _love_ staying right here all day," he said, "I need to go to the bathroom." Olivia smiled and climbed off of him. She wrapped up in the blanket that had been covering both of them as he walked towards the bathroom.

When he returned, Elliot sat on the couch next to her and put an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She laid her head back against his shoulder and sighed. "So last night really happened, huh?" she asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah, baby. It happened." She turned her head towards him and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Baby?" she asked. Elliot smirked as his phone rang.

"Stabler," he answered, as per usual. "What the hell? Why the hell does it matter where I am? You're the adulterous whore, remember, Kathy? I left. I'm filing Monday morning. Yeah, well, fuck you, too!" he yelled and snapped his phone shut.

"So how's the wife?" Olivia asked in a smart-ass tone. Elliot chuckled and leaned in to kiss her when his phone rang again.

"Fucking hell," he mumbled, flipping it open. "Look, Kathy, I'm not coming home! Oh, Cap! Yeah…uh…sorry. Marital problems. Mhmm…I understand. Yeah, I'll go get Liv and we'll be there soon. Bye." Olivia cringed. She knew what was about to come out of his mouth.

"Tell me we don't have to go to work," she pleaded. Elliot kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Duty calls…triple rape and homicide."

"Shit," she mumbled, not wanting to leave Elliot's shoulder.

"After this case, we'll come right back here and pick up where we left off. If that's what you want, of course." Olivia nodded. "Come on, let's get ready," he told her and started to get off the couch. She clung to him and held on.

"Nooo," she whined. Elliot laughed, bent down, kissed the top of her head, then picked her up in one swift motion. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Taking you to the bedroom to get ready. What else would I be doing?" he asked with his typical Stabler-grin on his face. He gently sat her down on the bed and sat next to her.

"What are we going to do at work?" she asked, slipping her watch off of the nightstand and onto her wrist.

"Well, we can't tell them. No matter how much we want to or how much they already bet we are together. I can't lose you as a partner, Liv."

"I refuse to work with anyone else," she told him, her brown eyes entrancing his blue orbs. He nodded and smiled at her.

"So for now, I guess we're just on the down-low." She nodded in agreement and leaned in for a kiss. "Although it's going to be hard going all day at work without kissing you in front of everybody." Olivia chuckled, knowing that he was right.

* * *

As they pulled up to the crime scene, their dashboard light flashing, Olivia took a deep breath. Elliot squeezed her hand one last time, smiled at her, and opened his door. "What do we have?" he asked the M.E. as he lifted the caution tape for his beautiful partner. Olivia stooped down under the tape, immediately kneeling by the first victim that they came to. Her stomach churned whenever they got cases with young girls.

"Emily Frasier, twelve years old, went to Eastern Prep." Elliot started to become outraged.

"Are they all this young?" he asked, snapping a glove on. Olivia thumbed through the victim's wallet. Melinda looked up with a look of disgust in her eyes and nodded.

Warner guided them to the second victim. "Jerica Thomas, thirteen years old, Eastern Prep, too." Elliot shook his head, following Warner to the third victim. "And the youngest," she told him. "Alyssa Manor, ten years old, Eastern Prep." Olivia stood next to Elliot and knew that he was furious.

"Sexual trauma to all of them?" Olivia asked. Melinda nodded with a gloomy look on her face.

"They were sodomized with several different things…a baseball bat, a crowbar, the actual perp, and a knife…then killed." Warner pointed to evidence bags that her assistants were holding. Elliot turned and took a couple of steps away, taking deep breaths.

"Anything to help us find our guy?" Olivia asked. Warner nodded.

"He left fluids on all three. Let's pray he's in the system." Olivia nodded.

"Call us when you have something."

"As always," Melinda replied. Olivia walked a few steps and caught up with Elliot.

"El…" she said softly. He turned and looked at her with a pissed off look. "El, you need to calm down," she coaxed him. He pulled off his gloves and saw Cragen across the parking lot, walking to meet him halfway.

"Benson. Stabler. Sorry I had to call you out on your weekend off," Cragen started. Olivia nodded. "But I need my best detectives on this case. Munch and Fin are canvassing. You two head back to the house and start searching Vi-Cap and all the databases looking for our guy's M.O. and signature." Elliot, still not speaking for fear he would explode on the wrong person, nodded and guided Olivia out of the crime scene and into his SUV.

"El…" she said softly once they were driving through the city. Elliot reached over, grabbed her hand, and squeezed.

"Sick bastards like this guy need to be shot. Starting in the feet and working the way up." Elliot was fuming. Olivia knew that the kid cases were the toughest on him. She rubbed his hand and sighed.

"I know, honey. Let's just hope this doesn't turn into another long case," she told him. He nodded as they pulled into the parking lot at the station. As Olivia was opening the door to get out, Elliot pulled her back into the vehicle and into his lips. "Mmm," she groaned, pulling away from his embrace.

"Do you know how hard it's going to be to control myself in there?" he asked, his forehead pressing to hers. Olivia blinked a couple times and nodded.

"Let's go catch this bastard so we can go home," she said and smirked. Elliot nodded, quickly kissed her again, and stepped out of the SUV. They held hands until the last possible minute, unwillingly letting go.

"It's about damn time, Stabler. Where have you been? You left the scene forty-five minutes ago!" Cragen yelled, walking out of his office.

"I had to take care of something," he huffed back towards his captain, sitting down at his desk. Olivia grabbed a cup of Munch's sludge, returning to her desk and sitting across from her partner. She smiled at him.

"You take M.O. and I'll take signature?" she suggested. Elliot halfway smiled and nodded, typing furiously on his keyboard. After a few minutes of searching, they both looked up and sighed.

"I got nothin'," Olivia told him and leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah, me too."

"Where are we?" Cragen asked, walking out of his office. The phone had been ringing nonstop for him since the media found out about the triple homicide and rape.

"Nothing's in Vi-Cap or any other database containing his M.O. or signature, Cap," Olivia told him. Cragen scratched his balding head and sighed, sitting down on the edge of Fin's desk.

"What do you want us to do, Cap?" Elliot asked. About that time, Munch strolled into the bullpen with an exhausted look on his face.

"Get anything?" Cragen asked. Munch dragged himself over to his desk and plopped down.

"Yeah, three different women in different buildings saw the same guy with the girls. Fin is taking them to a sketch artist right now." Cragen nodded.

"You two," he said, pointing to Elliot and Olivia, "Time to tell the families." Their hearts all sank, knowing damn good and well that this was the hardest part of their job by far. They each grabbed their jackets and headed down the hallway.

Olivia reached out to his the elevator button when Elliot walked up behind her and kept pushing her down the hall. "Elliot, what are you doing?" she asked, trying to stop him. Eventually, they made it to the stairwell, and Olivia saw the grin on Elliot's face. "Why are we taking the stairs?" she asked, confused.

He pressed her into the wall behind them and mashed his lips into hers. "No cameras," he mumbled. Every nerve in Olivia's body was on edge as Elliot's lips were on her skin. "God, Liv…" he groaned, her running a hand through his short brown hair.

"Elliot," she breathed heavily. "El…we have to go." He growled and rolled his eyes, letting her go. The two walked hand-in-hand down the stairs and into the parking garage. Once they were securely in the vehicle, Olivia's phone rang.

"Benson. Oh…well…alright. Sure. We'll be right there." As she snapped her phone shut, she looked at Elliot. "We don't have to go find the parents. The parents found us. All three sets of parents are in the squad room." Elliot's eyes narrowed, followed by a nod.

* * *

"Who's getting who, Cap?" Elliot asked, walking back into the bullpen. Olivia was right on his tail. Cragen looked up with a look of relief on his face.

"Munch and Fin are with the Frasier girl's parents. Elliot, you take the Thomas's. Olivia, you take the Manor girl's parents." Elliot nodded and headed for interview room two. Cragen got closer to Olivia and looked at her sympathetically. "You're the best with youngest victims' parents." Olivia sighed, nodded, and headed for interview room three.

Olivia took a deep breath as she opened the door and compassionately smiled at the two grieving parents that were sitting in front of her. "Mr. and Mrs. Manor, I'm Detective Benson. Has anybody told you anything?" she asked, sitting across from them and opening the file.

"Yes…Captain Cragen told us that," the father started, took a deep breath, then said, "That Alyssa was murdered and raped." The mother sobbed into her husband's chest. Olivia nodded.

"That's right. We need to know if Alyssa was having problems with anybody at school, at home…" The mother shook her head, wiping her cheeks with a tissue.

"No…she was just _ten_!" she exclaimed. Her husband rubbed her back.

"I am so sorry for your loss," Olivia told them, almost in tears herself. "We're looking for this guy and we will NOT stop until we find him. I promise you that." The parents both nodded. "If you need anything," she continued as she opened the door, motioning for someone to enter the room, "Officer Johnson will get it for you."

Walking out of the room, Olivia saw Elliot coming out another interview room rubbing his jaw. "What happened to you?" she asked. Elliot smirked.

"Same shit, different day. The dad punched me." Olivia tried not to laugh.

"That always seems to happen to you." Elliot rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk. "You get any information?"

"They said Jerica had been having problems with a boy in her class…Tony Clinton."

"You don't think a thirteen year old could do this, do you?" Olivia asked. Elliot shook his head.

"No, but we still need to question him." Munch and Fin walked into the squad room and plopped down at their desks. Fin rested his head in his hands and Munch kicked his feet up on his desk.

"Nothing," Munch mumbled.

"Something!" Cragen yelled, running out of his office. "Some uniforms just caught a guy with three school-aged girls over on Lexington. GO!" All four of his detectives jumped from their seats and ran out of the room.

"God, I hope this is the guy," Fin mumbled, passing Munch.

"You aren't the only one," Olivia yelled behind her. She was only a couple of steps behind Elliot, who was the quickest of all of them.

* * *

"Holy shit," Elliot mumbled, pulling up to the crime scene. There was a mob of people surrounding the caution tape. The four detectives rushed to where the local PD were holding a guy in the back of a patrol car. "That's him," Elliot sounded very sure of himself.

Munch held up the sketch that had been drawn earlier that day and nodded. "This is definitely the bastard according to the picture." Olivia only saw three young students huddling against a wall, she didn't notice the perp in the back of the squad car.

"Did you think to give them blankets? Or drinks? Or comfort them at _all_?" she huffed at the cop. She pushed past him and walked towards the girls. "Hi, I'm Olivia," she told them and smiled. Elliot loved how great with children she was. "Are your parents here?"

"They're on their way to the police department. Someone called them," one of the girls said. Olivia smiled at them again, patting two of them on the back.

"My friends and I," Olivia explained, pointing to the three men across the alley, "are going to take you to our office so we can talk. Is that okay? Your parents will meet you there." The girls all nodded, still huddled, and walked towards the detectives.

"Hi, I'm Elliot," he said, squatting down next to them. "And this is Munch and Fin. We're going to take good care of you, okay?" The girls nodded again.


	3. Did I just see what I think I did?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah.**

**** This one's a little bit longer. I just couldn't quit writing! Oh yeah, I LOVE the reviews! And I promise it'll get all hot and steamy between our two favorite detectives, but it may take a little while to get to that point :)  
**

"Benson. Stabler." Cragen called them from his office, motioning for them to follow him. "Shut the door," he said. "Did you two see who the perp was?"

Elliot nodded. "No, I was trying to get to the girls," Olivia told him. Cragen held out the sketch that the artist had drawn and a picture of the man in the cell. Her jaw dropped and her knees got weak. "I…I _know_ this guy," she said quietly, sitting down.

"Who is it, Liv?" Her stomach was in a thousand knots.

"His name is Patrick Kline," Cragen told them. Olivia cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No…his name is Peter," she said with a shaky voice. Cragen shook his head.

"This is not Peter. This is his _twin brother_, Patrick." She backed into a chair and sat down.

"Um…does someone want to fill me in here?" Elliot asked with his arms crossed in front of him and narrow eyes. Cragen already knew what was going on.

"I, um…I dated Peter a few times," Olivia told him. What she didn't tell him was how badly she had been hurt and offended by this guy.

"Peter Kline is an A.D.A.," Cragen responded. Elliot shifted his eyes from his captain to his partner.

"THAT Peter?" he asked, walking and kneeling by the chair Olivia was in. Her head was propped in her hands as she nodded her head. "This guy is THAT Peter's twin?" Elliot was still confused.

"You two are going to interrogate Patrick, and while you're at it, Munch and Fin are going to go see Warner. She called a minute ago and said she had something." The detectives nodded. Elliot reached out his hand to help Olivia out of her chair and opened the door for her.

"Question, Cap…" Elliot said before he shut the door. Olivia had already walked towards her desk.

"Hmm?" Cragen asked, looking up from a file.

"Am I missing something with Liv and this Peter guy?" he asked. Cragen sighed.

"You're going to have to ask her, Elliot. It's not my place to say." Elliot nodded, still perplexed, and walked into the bullpen to find his partner.

"Have you seen Liv?" he asked Fin.

"I saw her heading for the interrogation room," Fin told him.

"Shit," Elliot mumbled, running out of the squad room. As he rounded the corner and looked in the interrogation room, he saw Olivia standing with her hands against the wall. "Liv?" he asked, glancing up and seeing Patrick in the interrogation room.

She looked up, wiping her face, and smiled. "Hey," she said. "You ready?" She wiped her face with her sleeve again and rolled her shoulders.

"What's going on, Liv?" Elliot asked, wanting _so_ bad to pull her into his arms. She smiled a fake smile and looked in his eyes.

"Nothing," she fibbed.

"You're _horrible_ at lying," Elliot said and smirked, reaching out to touch her hand. He looked behind him to make sure nobody else was in the room. As his hand finally found hers, he moved his body to where even if someone walked in, their hands would be hidden.

"I just don't want to talk about it right now," she told him and squeezed his hand. Within a split second, Olivia had gotten on her tippy toes, kissed Elliot on the cheek, and walked to open the door to the room that the perp was in. His cheek burned where her skin had touched him.

"You drive me _crazy_," he told her as she opened the door. She looked back and smirked as she pulled out a chair to sit in. About the time she sat down, Cragen and Alex walked into the room to watch through the two-way mirror.

"Hello, Patrick," Elliot said, closing the door and putting his serious face on. He glanced at his watch, noticing it was nearly ten p.m.

"Hello detectives," he said nonchalantly, like it was an everyday thing to be interrogated by the SVU department. Olivia sat down across the table from the perp as Elliot leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"We need you to tell us what you did," Olivia started. Patrick settled back into his chair and smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She flipped open the file folder and hastily slid some pictures across the table at the guy.

"Emily Frasier. Jerica Thomas. Alyssa Manor," Elliot spoke up from across the room. "You beat them, sodomized them with anything you could get your hands on, raped them, and _then_ killed them, you fucking bastard!" he screamed, pushing his way to the perp. Elliot picked the guy up by his shirt, and mashed him into the nearest wall. Elliot's arms were around the guy's head and neck in less than a second.

Olivia watched from across the room, knowing that her partner, even though he was hot-headed, would get an answer. "How could you fucking do that to those little girls?" Elliot screamed in his ear.

"I didn't," the guy said, his face mashing into the metal netting over the window.

"I'm a lot more impatient than my partner," Elliot huffed. "You have _ten_ seconds to tell me what I need to hear. Ten…nine…"

"I didn't do it, asshole," the guy spat. Elliot mashed harder.

"Eight…seven…six…"

"You're speeding up. That's not fair," the guy tried to argue with Elliot.

"Five…four…" he counted faster. "Three…two…"

"My brother did it!" Patrick yelped as his face was digging into the window. Elliot didn't let him go.

"What do you mean your brother did it?" Elliot asked, pressing harder. Olivia squirmed in her chair. The guy looked so much like Peter…well duh, they _were_ twins…that it hurt her to even look at him.

"My younger brother…Eric…_he_ did it!"

"Then why the hell were _you_ with those other girls?" Elliot yelled. Olivia stood up, knowing that that was her cue to start calming Elliot down.

"I owe him a _lot_ of money," the guy said. "He loaned it to me over a year ago for me to pay some gambling debts. And I couldn't pay it back. He told me that he had this _other_ job for me to do to re-pay him."

"Which was?" Elliot asked, not stepping down.

"He wanted me to get three school girls, in uniforms, and take them to an alley so he could…um…do whatever with them. Seriously. Go ask him! Do a DNA test with me or something…just let me go!" the guy yelled.

Olivia stepped up behind Elliot, putting a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed gently. "El, let him go. We got what we need for now," her voice was low and calm. Within an instant, Elliot had dropped the guy to the ground and turned around to see Olivia walk out of the door. He followed, closing the door behind him.

"Did I just see what I think I did?" Alex asked, completely not surprised by Elliot's temper.

"Nope," Cragen told her as he walked off.

* * *

"Stabler. Benson," Cragen yelled from his office. "Warner just called. She has some news."

Both detectives let out a groan. "And we _just_ got comfortable in our nice hard chairs," Elliot's words were covered in sarcasm. The two got up, grabbed their jackets, and trudged out of the squad room.

As they got to the elevators, Olivia stopped in her tracks, refusing to budge as she reached out and hit the elevator button. "Don't EVEN think I'm taking the stairs," she told Elliot and smirked at him with tired eyes. He smiled and stopped beside her.

"So…why didn't you and this Peter guy work out?" he asked as they were waiting. Olivia bowed her head and rolled her eyes.

"I _knew_ that was coming," she mumbled. "You know the answer to that." He flashed his Stabler-grin at her. "Damn you!" she huffed, hitting him in the stomach.

"God, Liv," he chuckled, and jumped as a reflex. "I don't know why you two didn't work out," he persisted. Olivia groaned as they stepped in the elevator.

"It didn't work because he's not _you_, ass," she quipped, pushing the 'ground floor' button. Elliot moved to her side and slid his hand around her waist. "What are you doing? There are cameras," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"The camera is in that corner," he nodded with his head towards the opposite corner. "And it doesn't have sound. So for all they know, we could just be standing close and talking about a case." She smirked and leaned into his side a little, but as soon as the elevator doors opened, she moved away.

* * *

"Melinda?" Olivia called, entering the morgue.

"Hey, guys," she said as she looked up from the body she was examining. She reached for another file and flipped it open.

"Tell me you got something good," Elliot almost pleaded. Melinda smirked.

"I have a name for you," she told them. The detectives' eyes brightened.

"Eric Kline," they said in unison and grinned. Now, all they had to do was find him and they could go home…or so they thought, until they saw the M.E.'s face.

Melinda shook her head and looked back down at the file. "No…that's not what I got," she told them.

"Are you sure? What name did you get?" Olivia asked, rummaging through her pocket for her cell phone.

"Peter Kline." Olivia's heart stopped.

"Are…are you sure?" she stuttered. Melinda nodded her head.

"I ran it three times. He's an A.D.A. so he's in the system. Do you know him?" Melinda asked, confused. Olivia's body was numb. She had dated a _rapist_. Why didn't she stop him when she had the chance? Olivia had just let him walk out of her apartment that night.

"Olivia kind of dated him a few times," Elliot spoke up. "Well, thanks, Melinda," he said, ushering Olivia towards the door. She shook her head and snapped herself out of the daze she was in. "You okay?" Elliot asked her as they got into the hallway.

"Uh…yeah. Just kind of shocked, that's all." Elliot _knew_ something else was going on, but he wasn't sure how to go about finding out what it was. "We need to call Cragen and let him know we're going to Peter's house," she told Elliot as he held the doors to the morgue open for her.

Elliot pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Cragen's number. "Hey, Cap…yeah, we're going after the wrong brother. Warner ran the DNA three times and came up with Peter's name, not this Eric guy's name. Yep. We're on our way right now." He shut his phone as he climbed into the SUV.

He saw the look on Olivia's face and didn't like it at all. He hated it when she was upset or hurting and he didn't know what to do and how to fix it. As he started driving, Elliot reached over and took Olivia's hand in his. She looked up and smiled, her big brown eyes full of tears. "What's going on, Liv?" he asked.

"I just really want to get this case over with," she sighed.

* * *

After a ride across town, they pulled onto Kline's street. Olivia had remembered how to get their so they didn't need an address. Once they stepped out of the car, Elliot put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her up the sidewalk. As they stepped onto the front porch of the little white house, they stopped, noticing that the door was cracked open.

"Call for backup," Olivia whispered, reaching for her gun. Elliot nodded, grabbed his walkie talkie and did just that.

"They'll be here in three minutes," he whispered back, un-holstering his gun. "You ready?" he asked. She nodded, which was his cue to open the door the rest of the way.

After searching the house, they both yelled "Clear!" as Olivia walked back towards the living room.

"Hey, Liv?" Elliot called from the kitchen.

"Hmm?" She walked in to see him holding a piece of paper with the edge of a latex glove. Olivia slipped two gloves on and walked towards Elliot.

"This is addressed to you," he said and handed her the envelope. She took it, using a pen to unseal the flap, and pulled the letter out.

"Livvy, my dear," she read as her stomach was in knots again, "I hate for us to be meeting again in this particular manner, but I suppose I did what I had to do. You won't find me here, or in New York for that matter. Actually…You'll have found me to have completely dropped off the face of the earth. Love you with all I have, Peter."

Elliot's eyes were wide as he holstered his gun. About that time, the CSU team walked in the door. "Bag _everything_ that could get us a conviction against this guy," he told the leader. He pulled Olivia out of the house by her arm. "Liv, you can't do this case." Her eyes narrowed.

"Um…yes I can. And I'm going to," she informed him, almost yelling.

"What'd you get?" Fin asked as he ran up to the lead detectives. Olivia broke her stare from Elliot and turned towards Fin.

"A creepy ass letter saying that he was 'dropping off of the face of the earth.' Oh…and it was addressed to _Liv_," Elliot told him as Munch walked up.

"Aw, man. This ain't good," Fin said, pulling out his phone. "Let me make a call to see if I can get someone on tracking his financials and phone calls," he told them, stepping away.

"If we find out where this guy is, looks like we're taking a road trip," Munch told them.

"Liv, you don't need to work this case. It's getting too close to you," Elliot pleaded. She shook her head.

"This is just as much _my_ case as it is _yours,_ you ass. I'm working it until it's closed," she quipped, storming off to the SUV. Once the two of them were inside, Elliot looked over at his partner and sighed. He knew that he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Liv," he said softly, looking over as she stared out the window.

"What?" she almost snapped, turning her head to glare at him.

"I love you," he whispered. Without another word, Olivia had gone from pissed to wondering how she could ever be mad at him. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I love you, too, El. And I'm sorry for being a bitch. I'm just a little stressed right now," she admitted.

"It's fine, baby. I just don't want you to get hurt." She leaned over and kissed him quickly, but still causing sparks to ignite.

* * *

Once back at the station, Elliot noticed it was going on two a.m. "Uuugh," he groaned as he knocked on Cragen's door.

"Come in," the captain yelled. Elliot opened the door and poked his head in.

"Did someone fill you in?" he asked. Cragen nodded.

"You two go catch some winks before we have anything else go down," he instructed.

"Thanks, Cap," Elliot said as he shut the door. "Liv, go on up to the cribs. Cragen wants us to sleep a little before something else happens."

"Nobody has to tell me twice," she said as she stood up from her desk. About halfway up the stairs, she turned back and looked. The squad room was empty aside from Cragen in his office and Elliot at his desk. "Are you coming?" she asked, almost too softly for him to hear. Elliot smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a couple minutes. I'm going to call Fin and see what they figured out." Olivia nodded and finished climbing the stairs. As she walked into the cribs, she picked the bed that was furthest from the door and climbed into it, leaving room for Elliot.

When she was _almost_ asleep, she felt someone moving the bed, causing her to open her eyes. "Hey," Elliot said softly. "Go back to sleep." Olivia smiled and moved her finger, motioning for him to join her. He smiled.

"What'd you find out from Fin?" she whispered with a raspy voice. Elliot climbed in the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing yet…Him and Munch just left Kline's house and they are coming back to the station until we get something else." Olivia nodded as she sank her head into his chest.

"What about the door?" she asked, worried someone would walk in.

"It's locked, baby. Go to sleep for a couple hours," he spoke softly as he ran his hand across her back.

* * *

"What the hell?" Elliot asked, waking up next to his beautiful partner. He heard the banging noise again.

"Stabler!" he heard Cragen yell.

"Oh, shit," he mumbled and jumped out of the bed.

"El, where are you going?" Olivia asked, half asleep.

"Get up, baby. It's time for us to work some more." She groaned as Elliot went to the door and opened it.

"Why the hell is the door locked, Stabler?" Cragen half-yelled.

"It's just a habit, Cap," he lied. He didn't want anybody walking in on them sleeping together. "What do we have?" Elliot asked, running his hand over his stubbly chin.

"Pack your bags. You're going to the Canadian border," Cragen told him, walking off.

"Wait…what?" Olivia asked, more confused than ever, as she tried to catch up to Elliot.

"Road trip!" Fin yelled from across the squad room. "And I call shot-gun!"

"He is _entirely_ too happy about this," Olivia mumbled as she sat at her desk.


	4. You lean on me, I'll lean on you?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything dealing with SVU. Blah blah blah.**

****Thanks for the reviews :) By the way, I'm not from anywhere _near_ New York, so forgive me if the cities/towns/populations/etc aren't all correct.**

"Guys," Cragen called from his office as he walked out. "It's three a.m. right now. I've already notified the PD up in wherever it is and they're on the lookout for Kline. We've sent them his financial information and they're watching him like a hawk."

"What are you saying, Cap?" Elliot asked, super confused.

"I'm saying that he's not going anywhere too far, so you guys go home, get a few hours of sleep, and be ready to leave ten a.m. If anything happens between now and then, I'll call you." Fin shot up from his desk and almost ran out the door.

"I'll be here at nine-forty-five with the car," Munch yelled. Fin stuck his hand up in the air signaling that he heard his partner.

"I'll pick Liv up and be here by then," Elliot told him. Olivia, still trying to get oriented, arched her eyebrows at him. "Come on, Liv," he told her, rolling her desk chair back. She stood up, grabbed her coat, and walked towards the elevators with Elliot.

"I kind of forgot that we're playing the 'No, we're not dating!' game," she said softly and smirked as the elevator doors opened. Elliot chuckled, rubbed his stubbly cheek, and stepped into behind her. "Can we just be home already?" Olivia whined, falling into Elliot's chest.

"Cameras, baby," he reminded her, stepping away slowly.

"Don't care," she slurred and followed him. Elliot laughed and put his arm around her. He knew that Olivia became very 'I don't give a fuck' when she didn't have very much sleep. But that was one of the qualities he loved. Hell, he loved _every _quality.

* * *

As Olivia fumbled with her key, trying to open the apartment door, Elliot leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. "God, El…" she softly moaned. That was one of her weaknesses…her neck being kissed. After she got the door open, Elliot guided her in as she twirled around in his arms to face him. She got on her tippy toes and pressed her lips into his.

"You…are so…incredibly…beautiful…" he said in between kisses.

"Elliot…" she gasped, breathing heavily.

"Hmm?" Elliot's lips were crashing into every piece of visible skin.

"I'm too tired for this," she admitted, almost in tears. He pulled back and brushed hair out of her face.

"It's okay, baby…" he told her. Tears began falling down her cheeks. "Whoa, whoa…baby…what's wrong?" he asked, pulling her into his chest.

"I want you so bad, but I don't have the energy to even change clothes, much less make love to you like you deserve," she sobbed. He kissed the top of her head and caressed her back.

"It's okay, baby…" he tried to tell her.

"No it's not! You're divorcing your wife because you've been in love with me _way too fucking long_ and I'm not even able to make love to you, El!" Elliot swooped her up into his arms, causing her to throw her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" she asked, still sobbing.

He pushed the bedroom door open with his foot and sat Olivia down on the bed. "I just told you I'm too tired and you _still_ want to?" she groaned, wiping a tear from her face. Elliot sat next to her and smiled, stroking her cheek.

"Baby…" he kissed her forehead, pulling her into his chest. "I will _never_ force you into anything that you don't want to do. I swear on everything that I have. And when the right time comes, whenever we end up making love, it's going to be phenomenal regardless of everything else around us. Oh…and I haven't loved you for "way too fucking long," Liv. I've barely started loving you compared to how long I'm going to." Olivia's tears had turned from upset tears into happy tears. She leaned over and pressed her lips into his, sparks flying every direction.

"I love you," she said softly, her forehead resting on his.

"Let's just get in our pajamas and sleep for the few hours we have," he suggested. Her brown eyes sparkled in the dim light as she nodded. She kissed him again, got off the bed, and walked to her dresser. After pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top, she went into the bathroom to change.

By the time she came out of the bathroom, Elliot had already changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a NYPD t-shirt. Olivia crossed the room and collapsed into the bed. He smiled at her, laughing to himself, and joined her. She curled herself into his arms under the covers and sighed. "I could do this the rest of my life," she stated.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Olivia Benson?" Elliot asked, cocking an eyebrow towards her. She chuckled.

"I'm saying I could spend forever with you, El. I don't want to run this time," she confessed. Typically, after a few months of boring dating when things started getting more serious, Olivia flew the coop. She was a big supporter of the "flight" side of the great debate of "fight vs. flight."

"I won't let you," he whispered to her. Olivia shut her eyes, letting her lips meet his. "Hey, Liv…" Elliot whispered.

"Hmm?" She nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"I love you." Those three words were so simple, yet so powerful to her. She smiled as he tightened his grip around her.

"I love you, too, El. So much."

* * *

"We all ready?" Fin asked as he climbed in the car. It was ten a.m. and they were leaving to go to the Canadian border, up near Saint Lawrence County.

"I'm _so_ lucky to be the only one knowing where we're going," Munch griped as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"Baby girl?" Fin asked, turning around. Olivia, who had a blanket pulled over her and most of the backseat, looked up with sleepy eyes.

"I'm ready," she mumbled, halfway asleep. Fin turned to look at Elliot. He was sitting in the backseat with Liv and had his head leaned up against the window.

"Elliot?" Fin asked, looking annoyed with peoples' lack of enthusiasm.

"Huh? Yeah sure, go ahead," Elliot mumbled and leaned his head back on the window. A few miles down the road, Elliot snaked his hand under Olivia's blanket and found hers. As he did, her eyes lit up as she looked at him and smiled. "You lean on me, I'll lean on you?" he asked, trying to be as platonic as possible while Munch and Fin were present.

"Yeah, my neck hurts when I sleep against the window," she said, winking at Elliot. He smirked and mouthed the words 'I love you.' Olivia smiled and did the same. She leaned into his side and put her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Elliot smiled unknowingly that Munch was watching in the rearview mirror.

* * *

After a few hours of riding, a couple of stops, and several lame jokes, the four detectives stepped out of the car that they had been confined in. "God, it feels good to straighten my legs," Fin complained.

"Why the hell is it so cold up here?" Olivia scoffed, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders.

"Well we are six hours north of Manhattan," Munch said, opening the door to the hotel lobby.

"Can I help you?" a redhead asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah, we have two rooms for Manhattan SVU." The lady typed a few things and nodded her head.

"We weren't able to get two rooms adjoining," she told them.

"We don't care, just give us the keys," Olivia quipped. She was _freezing_ to death and wanted a hot shower. The lady smirked and slid 2 envelopes across the counter.

"One room is 607, the other is 1024." Munch nodded and handed one of the envelopes to Elliot.

"You sure you want to share a room with this slob?" he asked Olivia. She smirked as they got on the elevator and pushed the buttons.

"I'll be fine, Munch."

"So…we'll meet back down here in an hour?" Elliot suggested. Munch and Fin nodded as they stepped off on the sixth floor. "Finally…" Elliot said, wrapping his arms around Olivia. She smiled and fell into his embrace.

"I'm sure these elevators have cameras, too, El."

"Yeah…but nobody watching the cameras here knows that we're work partners. For all they are concerned, we could be married." Olivia grinned, knowing he was right, as they stepped off the elevator. After walking down a long hallway, they stopped. "Ah ha…1024," Elliot mumbled and slid the key.

Once the doors opened, Olivia flipped on a light. Her jaw dropped when she saw the _massive_ room. "Holy shit…" she mumbled, sitting her bag down on the bed.

"I guess Cragen felt sorry for us and begged for more money," Elliot said, sitting his bag next to hers. Olivia unzipped her suitcase and pulled out some clothes.

"I'm going to get a quick shower," she told Elliot. He shook his head and motioned for her to come to him. She grinned and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes?" she asked. Elliot leaned down and kissed her, sending sparks across the room. "I missed you," she whispered, kissing his neck.

"But you've been with me for a straight week," he said, walking her backwards to the bed. She bit her bottom lip and smirked.

"But not like this," she said as he laid her back on the bed. He followed her, hovering over her. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love hearing you say that," he told her.

"Good. Because you're going to hear it a lot for the next…oh…forever," she said and smiled. Elliot grinned and slowly leaned down, kissing Olivia's neck. She could feel him pressing into her through his pants. "God, El…" she moaned, noticing the way her whole body trembled just from him touching her, kissing her, loving her.

Olivia's eyes rolled back into her head as Elliot moved from her neck to her collar bone. As he started to gently nibble on it, her phone rang. "FUCKING HELL!" she screamed. Elliot laughed and bowed his head. She squirmed under him until she reached her purse. "Benson," she snapped, still gazing into Elliot's eyes. "Oh…Cap. Yeah, we just got to the hotel. Thanks for the amazing room, by the way. Mhmm. Yep, two beds in each room. Yeah. We'll be on our way shortly. We will, Cap. Bye." Elliot, still hovering over Olivia, smiled.

"Let me guess…" he asked. She nodded, leaning her head up to kiss him one last time.

"Kline was spotted about ten miles from here at a gas station. Apparently he got a haircut and shaved." Elliot nodded, rolling to lie beside her. Olivia pushed some buttons on her phone. "Hey Fin. Cragen just called. Kline was spotted ten miles from here and we have to go. Yeah, we'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes," she told him.

Down a few floors, Munch sat on his bed and put his shoes back on after Fin relayed the message. "You think something's going on with Benson and Stabler?" he asked. Fin looked up and shook his head.

"Naw, man. Nothin' more than usual. Although I _wish_ they'd get together already," he said, putting his gun in the holster.

"I don't know," Munch said. "If they get together, Cragen will split them up. You'd get Olivia and I'd be stuck with Elliot. I would have to shoot his arrogant ass." Fin cracked up.

"What makes you think I'd get Baby Girl?" he asked, opening the door.

"Because Cragen knows Olivia would shoot me quicker than you." Fin shook his head and grinned.

"I think he just knows that I'd keep up with her better than your boney ass." Munch rolled his eyes and shut the door.

* * *

"Hey guys," Olivia said, looking up from a travel brochure. Munch nodded his head, letting her know that he heard her.

"Ready to go?" Elliot asked, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Might as well be. We all gunned up?" Fin asked, patting his side. The other three detectives nodded as they walked out of the hotel.

"Where exactly is this hole-in-the-wall gas station?" Elliot asked, settling into the backseat with Olivia.

"About seven minutes up the road," Munch said, beginning to drive. "The local PD are meeting us there."

"So Stabler," Fin said, smirking.

"Hmm?" Elliot pulled his sunglasses down to look at him.

"I have a question for you and baby girl."

"What is it, Fin?" Olivia asked, her stomach starting to knot up.

"What exactly is going on between you two?" Olivia gulped and choked on…well…air.

"Um…what?" Elliot asked, looking at Olivia with worried eyes.

"Munch and I were talking. There's something different about you two. We've been working for pretty much a week straight, and you two are pretty much happier than ever." Munch looked in the rearview mirror, noticing the looks on Elliot and Olivia's faces.

"Um…I'm getting a divorce?" Elliot said, as if he was asking. "I'm pretty fucking happy about that." Fin nodded and squinted back at Elliot.

"And since he's happy, he's not pissing me off," Olivia chimed in. She knew that Fin didn't believe the, but she was okay with that. As long as he dropped that particular subject, and soon.

"Maybe…I'm still not sure that's it," Fin said, turning back around in his seat.

"We're here," Munch said, pulling into a small gas station. "Time to work."

They got out of the car and started walking towards a group of howdy-doody police officers. "You all from Manhattan?" one of them asked.

"Yes, Captain Logan, I presume," Munch said, nodding towards the man asking. We're Detectives Munch," he said pointing at himself, "Benson, Stabler, and Tutuola," he finished, pointing at the other three.

"Tutu-what?" one guy asked.

"Just call me Fin, asswipe," Fin quipped.

"So what are we doing here? What exactly did these people see?" Elliot asked, pulling out a pen and a notebook.

"Well," Captain Logan started, "About thirty minutes ago, a guy matching your description came through here. We ran the financials and it all checked out. I'm fairly certain he's not onto us. One of the guys in the store said he saw this guy hanging around Charlie's place." Olivia arched an eyebrow at the guy.

"What exactly is 'Charlie's place'?" she asked. The officers chuckled.

"Charlie is just a good ole' boy outside of town. He owns just about every gun ever made."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Elliot mumbled. Olivia heard him and tried to hold back her grin.

"So what's the plan, detectives?" the captain asked.

"Well…let's go talk to Charlie," Munch suggested. "Tell him that we'll arrest him if he obstructs this investigation and that he needs to give up Kline." Elliot nodded.

"Let's go," he agreed, ushering Olivia to the car by putting his hand on the small of her back. She smiled as butterflies overwhelmed her heart and stomach. "We have vests, right?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, man. In the trunk," Fin replied. As Munch followed the police captain down a windy dirt road, Olivia grabbed the door handle.

"Shit, Munch. You think you could get us there in one piece?" she asked. Elliot smirked. It was usually _his_ driving that she was critiquing.

"It's not me! It's the road. These damn hicks need to get this shit fixed!" Munch argued.

* * *

Once at Charlie's place, the detectives got out of the car. "You two go talk to the guy. Liv and I will wait out here. We don't need to spook him with too many cops," Elliot told Munch and Fin. They nodded and walked towards the door.

"You ready?" Munch asked. Fin nodded and banged on the door. An older gentleman came to the door, wearing a pair of overalls and a flannel shirt.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked, his voice was shaky.

"Sir, are you okay?" Fin asked, noticing something wasn't right. The cops from the small town were staring, also wondering what was going on. Charlie usually welcomed everybody in almost immediately after opening the door.

"Uh…um…yeah, I'll be fine," the old man stuttered. Munch un-holstered his gun, Fin following suit. Olivia saw from across the yard, did the same, and walked towards the house, with Elliot right on her tail.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask that you let us in your house," Munch said calmly, getting his finger ready on the trigger.

"I…uh…I can't do that. My house isn't fit for company today," Charlie lied. Without another word, Fin pushed past the man and scoped out the bottom floor of the old farm house.

"I'm going around back," Elliot told Olivia. She nodded and followed Fin into the house. Munch followed Olivia up the stairs and searched.

"Clear!" Olivia yelled, trotting back down the stairs.

"Down here, too," Fin told them.

"Hey guys…" Elliot yelled from the backyard. The other three detectives rushed out the backdoor and saw Elliot standing in the yard, pointing his gun at a metal shed type building.

"Um…Elliot…Whatcha doing?" Olivia asked, getting her gun ready as well.

"Kline just ran into that shed," Elliot said, never breaking sight from the metal building. The rest of the detectives and officers that were around back all drew their guns.

"So…why aren't you tricking him into coming out?" Fin asked, still confused. Elliot usually wasn't the 'wait for everybody else' type.

"He had three little girls with him," Elliot said.

"Motherfucker," Olivia mumbled.


	5. How the hell did you shoot him?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own them :(**

****Just a heads up, I'll be out of town/away from internet starting Wednesday until the following Friday, so there's no way I can update. But I plan on writing a lot so you might get a lot of chapters as soon as I get back! :)  
**

"Kline, open the door," Elliot yelled from across the yard.

"Can't do that!" he yelled back. On the inside of the shed, three young girls huddled in the back corner. It was dark, so they weren't able to see everything, but they knew that the guy had a gun and that he told them if they made any noise, he'd kill them. The oldest girl was holding the youngest in her arms.

"Get us some vests!" Elliot yelled back to anybody that would listen. He knew it was ridiculous to ask Olivia to leave his side. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell for that to happen.

"On their way!" a voice from behind yelled. A guy came running to them carrying four bullet-proof vests.

"Here, detective…" he said, leaning towards Elliot.

"Get one on her first, motherfucker. God, don't people use their heads around here?" Elliot snapped. Olivia slipped on a vest in less than a few seconds and brought her gun back up.

"Get one on, El," Liv said, aiming her gun at the shed. He did just that. Fin and Munch both followed Elliot and zipped up their vests. Once they were all prepared, they each took a deep breath. "I need to talk to him," she told the guys, noticing her hands shaking.

"No. No way, Liv. You can't go in there," Elliot almost pleaded.

"If it saves those girls' lives, I am. And you can't stop me, El. I'm doing my job," she quipped. "Peter?" she asked from across the yard.

"Dammit, Liv. You're going to get shot!" Elliot loudly whispered at her. His eyes narrowed. The mere _thought_ of her dying was enough to kill him, too.

"Shut the hell up, Elliot!" Olivia took a few steps toward the shed. "Peter…talk to me," she coaxed.

"Livvy?" he asked from the crack in the door.

"Yeah, Peter. It's me. Why don't you come out here and talk to me," she suggested.

"Oooh, no. I can't do that," he said. Olivia's hands started shaking. She _knew_ he was going to want to trade the girls for herself. "You come in here if you want to talk." Olivia bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"She's fucking nuts!" Fin whispered to Munch.

"No, she's fucking amazing. She'll do whatever it takes to get those girls out safe," Munch replied.

"Liv, you can't go in there," Elliot called from behind her. She rolled her eyes and took a few steps closer to the shed.

"Peter, I'm not coming in there until those girls are out here and safe," she told him. The girls heard Olivia's plea, causing their hearts to beat faster. All three of them were sobbing quietly, hoping to not upset the man.

"If I let them go, you'll just come in here and shoot me!" Peter yelled from the shed.

"No…no I won't. You can watch me put my gun down," she told Peter as she stopped about six feet from the doors. Elliot's heart was racing more than anybody's. Why did she have to be so fucking brave… and stubborn?

Peter poked the barrel of his gun out of the shed. "Whooooa, Peter," Olivia said, putting her hands in the air. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"If I shoot all of them," he almost whispered, "You and I can be alone, finally," he said.

"Peter, there's no way for you to shoot all of them before one of them would kill you. Easily," she told him.

"All I want is to be with you, Livvy," he said.

"Send the girls out and I will come in there. Then it can be just you and me."

"Liv…" she heard Elliot calling from behind her. She ignored him. If she started thinking about not going in the shed or hesitating at all, she wouldn't be thinking with the clearest mind. She _had_ to stay focused.

"You _swear_?" the perp asked her.

"Yes, Peter. I swear. And I have never broken a promise to you," she reminded him.

"Okay…they're coming out," he told her through the crack in the door. "Get the FUCK UP!" he yelled. Olivia cringed, not knowing what the girls had already been through.

"Kids coming out!" Olivia yelled across the yard. Fin relayed the message, making sure everybody heard her. As the door cracked open more, the first girl peeked her blonde head out, taking off running as soon as she saw the police officers.

Fin caught the first girl and ran her to behind one of the cop cars in the yard. "Take care of her," he instructed one of the officers. He nodded and took the little girl by the hand.

The second girl popped her head out. The brown hair on her head was ruffled up and dirt was on her face. "Come here, sweetie," Munch said, kneeling down. The girl ran to him. He escorted her to where the first girl was.

"Are there any more?" Olivia asked Peter.

"No…that's it…"

"That's a lie!" Elliot yelled from across the yard. "I KNOW I saw three girls in front of you, Kline!" Peter poked the end of his gun out again.

"You calling me a liar, Stabler?" he yelled back at Elliot.

"No…No, Peter. Nobody is calling you a liar," Olivia tried to calm him down. She put her hand up behind her, signaling Elliot to stop. She had it under control.

"Are you coming, Livvy?" Peter called from the shed. She gulped and nodded, starting to walk towards the doors. "STOP!" he yelled.

"What, Peter?" she asked, hands in the air.

"Drop the gun," he reminded her. She nodded and carefully sat her gun on the ground.

"It's gone, Peter…May I come in now?" she asked, praying that he didn't notice her nervousness.

"Of course, darling," he told her, opening the door open for her. Elliot's heart sank as he watched her go in the shed. Once inside, Olivia's eyes adjusted to the dark. The only light was seeping through the cracks in the ceiling and doors. She saw one other girl huddled in the corner.

"Peter…" she said softly as he shut the door behind himself.

"What is it, Livvy?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Why did you lie to me?" she asked softly, allowing him to get close to her. She didn't want to do anything to startle him anymore than had already happened.

"I…I just didn't like your partner calling me a liar," he told her. "I was going to send her out, I swear!" he said, reaching out and touching her arms. A cold chill went over Olivia's body.

"You need to let her go, Peter," Olivia told him softly. "She didn't do anything." Peter nodded.

"Get up," he told the girl, walking quickly to the corner. She did as she was told, whimpering as she did so.

"Kid coming out!" Olivia yelled outside the door.

"Clear!" she heard Fin yell back.

"Go, sweetheart," she told the girl and smiled at her. "My friends out there will take care of you." The girl flew out of the shed, letting the door slam behind her.

"You were always _so_ good with kids, Livvy," Peter told her, running a hand through her hair. Olivia wanted to kill him right then and there, but she knew she couldn't. She was unarmed whereas he had a huge ass gun.

"I still want kids," she told him. "Maybe you could be Mr. Right," she suggested, _trying_ to flirt enough to entice him into dropping his guard.

"You think so?" he asked, running a finger across her cheek. As she saw glimpses of his face, she noticed that he had _definitely_ had a haircut and had shaved.

"Maybe. As soon as we get out of here and have this whole misunderstanding fixed, we could certainly give it another shot," she whispered, trying to not let him hear her voice shake.

"Well, I _am_ an A.D.A.," he said cockily. "I could make this whole thing go away." He took a step closer to Olivia, making her fight the urge to step back from him.

"You sure could," she told him. "I've missed you so much, Peter," she tried to find his eyes in the darkness.

"I've missed you, too, Livvy. So much," he said with a raspy voice, leaning in to kiss her. A second before their lips touched, Olivia reached around to her back and felt a cold metal object tucked into her pants. Without hesitation, she gripped it, pulled it to in front of her, and pulled the trigger.

"Oh GOD!" Elliot yelled. "LIV!" Fin and Munch's hearts stopped, along with Elliot's. She was just as much theirs as she was his. Elliot took off running towards the shed.

"Elliot! You can't go in there!" Munch yelled.

Kline fell to the ground as blood gurgled in his mouth. Olivia's entire body was shaking as she continued to point the gun at the man on the floor. The door flew open, letting light in to see Kline in a puddle of blood and Olivia standing over him with a gun. "Liv," Elliot gasped, catching his breath and restarting his heart. He holstered his gun as the door slammed behind him, causing him to jerk.

Olivia's eyes were glued to Peter's body and her hands were stuck on the gun that she had forgot she slid in the back of her pants earlier that day. "Liv, baby," Elliot whispered as he walked over to her. "Liv…sweetie…" He put a hand on the barrel of her gun and lowered it, eventually taking it out of her hands. "Liv," he whispered again.

She collapsed into his arms, starting to cry. "Whoa, whoa, baby…Shhh," he tried to calm her down. Elliot rubbed her back through the bullet proof vest as she refused to move from his chest. "Come on, baby. Let's get out of this shed," he told her, walking her towards the door.

"No, no, no…wait," Olivia asked, wiping tears from her face. "They can't see me like this." After a few seconds of regaining her composure, she clung back to Elliot and nodded. He smirked, knowing that she was back. The cop-Olivia had taken over the real-live-Olivia-with-emotions.

"Coming out!" he yelled as he barely opened the door.

"Hold your fire!" Fin screamed to all the officers. Elliot pushed the door open, Olivia still clinging to him, and escorted her out. As soon as everybody saw the two detectives come out of the shed, a huge sigh of relief was heard all across the yard.

Fin and Munch ran to their colleagues with concerned eyes. Olivia, not wanting to let go of Elliot, knew she had to loosen her grip. She took a deep breath and looked up. "How the hell did you shoot him?" Munch asked.

"I, uh…I strapped an extra gun on earlier," she said, patting her lower back. Fin smirked.

"That's my girl," he said and gave her a hug. Munch grinned.

"I'm glad you didn't die," Munch told her and hugged her. Olivia chuckled, still drying up the tears.

"Yeah, I'm glad, too," she agreed.

Elliot caught her eye from a few feet away and mouthed 'I love you.' She smiled and nodded.

"Where are the girls?" Olivia asked.

"They're being taken to the local police department. They're going to handle the girls' stories since it was up here. They said they'd send us the files as soon as they were finished," Fin explained. She nodded and ran a shaky hand through her hair.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Olivia said softly, walking towards Elliot. "Do we _have_ to go back to Manhattan today?" she whined.

Munch snapped his phone shut and caught up with the group as they were walking to their car. "Just got off the phone with Cragen. First, he said he's glad you're not dead, Olivia." She rolled her eyes. "Second, he said that the since rooms were paid for and we have a week off," Fin did a fist pumping motion, "That we should stay until tomorrow. Sleep in until whenever, get up, and head back at our own pace."

Elliot smiled as he looked down at Olivia. He put his arm around her and squeezed. "You better be glad you didn't die," he told her quietly as they undid their vests.

"Why's that?" she asked and smirked.

"Because there are _severe_ consequences if you die," he said and grinned. Olivia laughed. Her eyes were swollen and red, but she was so beautiful to him, he would take her any way he could get her.

In the car, Olivia settled into the backseat, trying to get her heart to beat normally. A few miles down the road, her cell phone went off telling her that she had a text message.

_Casey: We need to talk. SOON. _

Olivia sent a message back.

_Olivia: What's going on, Case?_

_Casey: Fin called me earlier. He said you and Det. Sexy are getting awfully close. _

Olivia gasped, hiding her phone from Elliot as he gave her a weird look.

_Olivia: Um…maybe we do need to talk soon. _

_Casey: As SOON as you get back to Manhattan, you better call me. Or else, I'm coming to find you!_

Olivia chuckled.

_Olivia: I promise I will call asap. Alex, you, and me need to have a get together SOON._

She closed her phone and shoved it into her pocket. "What was that about?" Elliot asked.

"Oh…um, Casey just sent me a text message. Nothing really." Elliot smirked, knowing she was lying, but didn't want to push it any further while around Munch and Fin.

* * *

"God, I feel so much better," Olivia said as she walked out of the bathroom, steam following her. She had _finally_ gotten that hot shower she had been wanting. Elliot smiled from the bed and sat up.

"I'm glad," he told her. She sat down next to him and leaned in to kiss him. "You're so beautiful." Olivia smiled and blushed a little. She had never believed that she was attractive.

"El, I'm in sweatpants and a t-shirt," she replied and rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what you wear, baby. You're _always_ beautiful to me." She leaned over and pressed her lips into his.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked, noticing it was about eight p.m. Elliot pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I vote just lay here." Olivia chuckled. Elliot flipped the TV station from a movie to a channel that was playing slow, soft music.

"Are you tired or something?" she teased, running a hand across his chest.

"In the past week, we have gotten…what…ten hours of sleep?" he asked and smirked, looking down into her gorgeous brown eyes. "So, yes. I'm tired." Olivia grinned and kissed him.

"Me, too, baby." Elliot grinned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Did Olivia Benson just call me 'baby'?" he asked, his eyes wide. She laughed and buried her face in his chest.

"You do weird things to me, Stabler," she admitted. He grinned his Stabler-grin and looked across the room.

"What…uh…what exactly do I do to you, Benson?" he asked, looking back at her, his lips still curved. Olivia threw her head back into a pillow and exhaled loudly.

"You cocky son of a bitch," she mumbled, shaking her head and smiling. Elliot pulled her back into his arms, brushing hair out of her face. "You _know_ what you do to me, El." He looked at her and pouted, his eyes piercing hers. "Uuugh!" she groaned.

"Please, Liv?" he asked softly, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"I hate you. So much," she joked. "_Fine_," she started. "You make me call you stupid pet names like 'baby.' You make my stomach do flips every time we're in the same room. Every time we _touch_, my skin feels like it's on fire," she bit her lip. "When you kiss me, it makes me feel like I've died and gone to heaven, El. And I'm not a religious person. You make me…you make me who I am," she told him, tears building up in her eyes. "And you make me cry, dammit! God!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face as she wiped her cheeks.

All Elliot could do was smile. He was so in love with her, it wasn't even funny. He had been with Kathy for however many years and he _never_ felt like this with her. "I could really use for you to say something right now," she told him, trying to get a read on his face, causing him to chuckle.

"I'm speechless…that's all," he told her and kept smiling. Olivia arched an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't know you could be speechless," she teased and rolled back into his arms.

"You do weird things to me too, Liv. Like making me speechless," he admitted.

"Oh really…what else?" she mocked him, giving him a grin in attempt to mimic his Stabler-grin. Elliot laughed and kissed Olivia's forehead.

"You make me laugh. So much, Liv. You make me _want_ to do the best I can because it's not about me…it's about everybody else. You are so selfless, it's amazing, baby. And every time you walk into a room that I'm in, the whole place lights up," he brushed his hand across her cheek, wiping a tear away. "All I see is you, all I care about is you, and all I _want_ is you. With Kathy, _none_ of that ever happened. Seeing her in a room was just…well…seeing her in a room. But you…God, Liv..." he leaned closer to her face, "Every inch of me wants you all the time. There's never a time I _don't_ want you. And I want ALL of you, Liv. Not just part of you," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia looked up through blurry eyes and smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "You have me, El. Every single piece of me," she assured him, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"I want you forever," he said softly against her lips. She nodded as a tear fell down her cheek.

"All you have to do is ask…" she replied with a shaky voice, finding his eyes with hers. Elliot's heart stopped as he rested his forehead on hers, staring her in the eyes.

"Liv…Olivia Benson…" Elliot said softly, his hands visibly shaking. "Will you marry me?" he whispered. Tears ran down her face as she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course I will, El," she promised. "I love you," she told him as she kissed him.

"I love you, baby. So much," he replied, squeezing her tight. He leaned down and kissed his _fiancé, _never wanting to let go.

"One problem," Olivia mumbled, pulling away from his kiss.

"I know, we have to tell Cragen," Elliot said and tried to kiss her again. She put a finger up to his lips.

"Okay…two problems," she corrected herself.

"What's the other problem?" he asked, confused.

"You're still married," Olivia reminded him. Elliot smiled at her and kissed her forehead, pulling her into his side again.

"That will be taken care of as _soon_ as we get back to the city tomorrow." Olivia sighed and settled into his chest. "I love you, Liv," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, El."


	6. Why does Munch owe you money?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, settings, blah blah blah.**

**** I'm SO freaking sorry it took me so long to update! I've had computer problems, family problems, personal problems, etc. You name it, it's probably happened lol. But I hope you enjoy. Even though they keep getting interrupted, EO smut is coming sooooon! :)  
**

"Are we there yet?" Olivia whined as the four detectives pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"Don't start that shit," Munch snapped. He didn't have as amazing of a night as Olivia and Elliot. Fin chuckled. Elliot made a face at Olivia causing her to laugh.

"Oh come on, man. Lighten up!" Fin said as he buckled his seatbelt.

"You try sleeping in a room with your monstrous snoring," Munch replied. Olivia spun around in the backseat and stretched out her sweatpants-covered legs, flinging her feet onto Elliot's lap.

"Can I help you?" he asked and smirked at her. Olivia grinned with an arched eyebrow and tapped her left ring finger with her right index finger, signaling that since they were engaged, she was allowed to prop her feet on him. Elliot chuckled to himself and shook his head.

Olivia laid her blanket over her, giving Elliot the go-ahead to find her hand. After he accomplished this, Olivia pulled her cell phone out with her free hand.

_Olivia: Case, you better not be busy tonight._

_Casey: What the hell are you talking about, Benson? _

Olivia chuckled.

_Olivia: We HAVE to have that talk. TONIGHT. With Alex. _

_Casey: She's right here and just told me that she's down for whatever. _

_Olivia: The usual place? Around 8?_

_Casey: We'll be there, Liv. And this better be some juicy gossip. _

After putting her phone back in her pocket, Olivia looked up to see Elliot staring at her with a weird look on his face. "What?" she asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how you text so fast with one hand," he replied, baffled by the idea of one-handed texting.

Olivia laughed quietly. "It's not that hard, El." Fin glanced over his shoulder and saw the smiles coming from the backseat.

Munch smirked into the rearview mirror as he drove. "You're gonna owe me a hundred bucks, man," Fin said to his partner, trying to be quiet.

"Why does Munch owe you money?" Olivia asked. Elliot squeezed her hand, knowing the answer.

"I…uh…you don't need to know. I mean, you _do_ know, but you don't," Fin stuttered. Elliot laughed and shook his head.

"I guess there's a reason I'm not a guy, because I sure as _hell_ don't understand your code and shit," Olivia quipped. The three men detectives all laughed.

* * *

After arriving back at the station, they all went into the squad room. "Cap?" Fin asked, looking around. Cragen came walking out of his office.

"You shouldn't be here. You have a week off," he said and crossed his arms.

"If we have a week off, what's going to happen with all of our cases?" Olivia asked, closing a file on her desk. Elliot sat on the edge of his and waited for a reply.

Scratching his bald head, Cragen told them, "The Queens unit is handling our calls for a week since we've had such a horrendous week." All four detectives stood up, Olivia almost _jumping_ up, and picked up their bags.

"We'll see you Monday, Cap," Fin said on his way out of the door.

"Bye guys," Munch yelled with an arm in the air, following Fin. Cragen looked between Elliot and Olivia as they walked out at the same time, in sync with each others' steps. He shook his head and smiled.

"It finally happened," he mumbled and walked back into his office.

* * *

"Do you want to go with me to the court house or do you want me to take you back to the apartment?" Elliot asked as he took Olivia's bags from her.

"I could have gotten that, El," she rolled her eyes. "And I'm not sure you going to file for divorce with your girlfriend there would be a good idea." Elliot cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Girlfriend?" he asked and smirked. Her eyes narrowed as she tilted her head. Her face was blank. "Liv, you're my fiancée now, remember?" Elliot asked, getting closer to her. Olivia grinned as she realized what he was saying and leaned in to kiss him.

"Excuse _me_," they heard a voice from across the parking garage say. They both took a quick step back and tried to figure out where it came from. Eventually, Olivia spotted Casey's red head poking out from behind a car.

"Casey!" Olivia yelled, trying to make her heart quit pounding. Casey marched over to them with a concerned look on her face, propping her hands on her narrow hips.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" Casey yelled, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I…uh…we…" Olivia stuttered. Casey started laughing hysterically, doubling over. Elliot looked at Olivia, more confused than ever. "Um…what are you doing, Case?" she asked her best friend.

Casey let a grin slip. "You should've seen the look on your face, Liv. Oh, and hey Stabler," she said and smirked.

"Hey Novak," he replied as he sat on the bumper of his SUV.

Olivia, who happened to be staring at Casey, sighed and tried to make her heart quit jumping out of her chest. "You were just trying to scare us?" she asked the red-head.

Casey nodded and grinned. "And it worked! Oh," she said and picked her briefcase back up, "Munch totally owes me a hundred dollars." Olivia's eyes narrowed as Casey walked off. "I'm SO looking forward to tonight's conversation…" she yelled from over her shoulder.

"Let's head home," Elliot said with a grin on his face. He helped Olivia into the vehicle then ran around to the driver's side.

"El…" she said softly as she buckled up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Hmm?" Elliot started the big SUV and backed out of the parking spot, glancing over at Olivia as he did so. He reached out and took her soft hand in his.

"Why does Munch owe Casey _and_ Fin money?" she asked. He chuckled and kept grinning as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Um…they all had a bet going on." Olivia turned to look at Elliot and arched her eyebrows.

"What were they betting on?" He chuckled again, loving how naïve she could be when it came to her personal life.

"They were betting on _us, _Liv."

Olivia turned to look at Elliot with a confused look. "What _about_ us?" she questioned.

"They were betting on how long it would take for you and me to get together after I told them I was getting a divorce." They pulled into a parking spot across from Olivia's apartment and he killed the car.

"Were you in on the bet?" she asked, looking over at Elliot. He smirked and opened his door.

"No," he said with a grin. "No matter the bet, as long as I get you, I'm the winner," he told her sweetly. Olivia smiled and got out of the SUV, grabbing Elliot's hand as soon as she was in reach of him. She didn't care who saw. She was tired of hiding their love.

As they got into the small apartment, Elliot took their bags to the bedroom. He walked into the hall and spotted Olivia on the couch. He plopped down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Hey you," he said and kissed her.

She smiled and replied with a simple, "Hi." Olivia nuzzled into his chest and sighed.

"I'm going to head down to the court house in a few minutes," he told her as he rubbed her back.

Olivia nodded and yawned. "I think I may take a nap while you're gone." Elliot kissed the top of her head.

"Want me to get you a pillow and blanket before I leave?" Olivia looked up and smirked.

He brushed some hair out of her face as she nuzzled into his side. "I can get my own pillow and blanket, El."

Leaning in to kiss her, Elliot whispered, "Just because you _can_ doesn't mean you're _going_ to." He pressed his lips into hers, standing up afterwards. He held up a finger, telling her to wait a second, and walked to the bedroom, then back to the couch.

Olivia grinned as he put the pillow on the couch and unfolded the blanket over her. "I love you," she told him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, too, Liv. And in a couple of weeks, nothing will be stopping us." Olivia nodded, kissed him, and laid down. "I'll be back in about an hour."

"Mmkay, I'll be here."

"I'll lock the door on my way out," he said and kissed her again. She smiled, watching him walk off. As soon as she heard the door shut and the lock latch, Olivia shut her eyes.

* * *

"Mmm, El…" Olivia moaned as she stretched out on the couch. His warm lips were on her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair without opening her eyes. "You weren't gone very long," she mumbled as he nibbled on her collar bone. "God, El…"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked down at the man that was making her so wet when she realized it wasn't Elliot. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" she yelled, pushing him away. When the man looked up, her eyes widened.

"PORTER! You son-of-a-bitch!" she screamed and punched him across the face, knocking him backwards.

"Olivia! Wait!" he tried to reason with her as she jumped off the couch and started after him.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing here?" she yelled as he grabbed her fists. Dean backed against the wall with a shocked look on his face.

"I haven't heard from you in weeks, Olivia. I was wanting to check and make sure you were okay," he tried to tell her.

Olivia was furious. "So you break into my fucking apartment and start _molesting_ me?" She jerked her fist back from his hand and swung again, knocking him across his cheek.

Coming down the hall, Elliot heard Olivia yelling. His eyes widened as he started running towards the door, pushing it open. "Liv?" he called out, then looked into the living room where Olivia had Porter pinned against the wall. "Liv…" he said and walked towards her. "Porter?" he finally realized who the guy was.

"What the FUCK are you doing here, Porter?" Elliot yelled as he was beginning to get enraged.

"I was coming to check on Olivia. Why the fuck are YOU here, Stabler?" Dean questioned as Olivia let him go, walking towards Elliot.

Elliot pulled her into his arms and looked down at Olivia. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, wiping a tear from her face. She nodded, still with a pissed-the-fuck-off look on her face.

"Oooh…" Dean started. "So you can _fuck_ him, but you couldn't make love to me?" Olivia started going after him as Elliot pulled her back.

"He's not worth it, Liv." Elliot grabbed Porter's arm and escorted him, unwillingly, to the door.

"Out. Now." Olivia's voice was firm as she crossed her arms in front of her. Elliot opened the door and let go of Porter's arm. Olivia stood by Elliot, waiting on Dean to leave.

"So you'd rather have this used up piece of shit than me?" Dean asked with a smart-assed tone. Olivia pulled her arm back and knocked him across the face again, causing blood to gush out of his nose. "SHIT, Olivia!" he yelled.

"Get the FUCK out of my apartment!" she screamed and slammed the door.

When Olivia turned around, she saw Elliot with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. "What?" she almost spat. She was still fuming. He slowly shook his head and walked to where she was standing, placing his hands on her hips.

"You…are…incredibly…sexy…" he told her with a raspy voice in between kisses on her neck. He had always loved how badass Olivia was.

Olivia let her head fall back as Elliot worked his way around her visible neck. They heard a cell phone ringing across the room. "Shouldn't you get that?" Olivia asked, noticing the ringtone.

Elliot, still consumed with kissing his beautiful partner, shook his head mid-kiss and said, "They'll call back later."

Smirking, she pushed his head away from her neck, cupping his face. "That's Maureen's ringtone, El. You need to answer." He sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked to the table that had his phone on it.

"Stabler," he answered in a huff. Olivia ran a hand through her tousled hair, realizing her fist hurt from knocking Porter across the room. Several times. She smirked as she replayed it in her head. "Hey Mo…what, honey? We both know that your mother is crazy, but I can't _legally_ take you away from her at the moment. Is she there right now?" he asked, his blood boiling. "If she ever leaves you kids alone at home, I'm legally allowed to come get you. I know, princess. I just filed today. Hang in there for a couple more weeks, okay? I love you, too, Mo."

He snapped his phone shut. Following Olivia to the couch, Elliot took a deep breath. "What's going on?" she asked in a mousy voice, not wanting him to snap like he usually did when Kathy did something stupid.

"Kathy snapped today. She yelled at the kids, telling them that they remind her too much of me and that she doesn't want to live. I'm surprised she hasn't created some evil plan to get me back."

"She'll never get you back," Olivia said as her mouth closed in on his. "I won't let that happen."

"I know, baby." She pressed her soft lips to his and smiled. "You haven't told me what Donnelly said today."

Elliot pulled her closer into his side and sighed. It wasn't a sigh of stress, but more of relief. "She said that she felt sorry for me and the kids. That a mother should never put her kids in danger like Kathy has done, and she would speed up the process." Olivia looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"So…that means…" she probed for a solid answer.

"That means," he pressed his lips to hers, "That I will be legally divorced in _two_ weeks."

Olivia grinned. "Then you'll be all mine."

"I'm already all yours, Liv. Every piece of me." Her heart was racing again.

_Damn, Stabler! _she thought. _Why does he have this power over me? _"It seems like last night happened forever ago," she spoke softly.

"But it did happen. And you said 'yes,'" Elliot reminded her with a sly grin. Olivia smirked and kissed him.

"I'd say 'yes' to you for the rest of my life, Elliot Stabler." He leaned over towards her face, his forehead resting against hers.

"Will you marry me, Olivia Benson?" Their smiles played against each other's' touch.

"Yes." It was a simple answer, but it was the only answer either of them needed.

After kissing for who knows how long, Olivia settled into Elliot's side and let out a sigh of contentment. He looked down and frowned. "Liv…why didn't you tell me your hand was hurting?" he asked, pointing out that she was flexing her hand open and shut.

She shook her hand in the air and smiled, tucking it under her leg. "I'm fine, El."

"You're a _horrible _liar, baby," he said with a smirk and got off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Olivia almost whined.

"To get you some ice," he replied over his shoulder. She rolled her eyes and settled into the big leather couch. Within a minute, Elliot was back at her side with an ice pack.

"Thanks," she said softly. He sat down beside her and kissed the top of her head.

Wrapping his arms back around her, Elliot asked, "So why the hell was Porter in your apartment?" He heard Olivia's breathing speed up.

"He jimmied the lock and came in to "check on me," the fucking bastard," she said, adding air quotations mid-sentence.

"I heard you screaming from down the hallway. I was scared to death that something really horrible had happened to you," Elliot admitted.

Olivia reached up with her healthy hand and cupped his face. "I can take care of myself, El." She smiled and kissed him.

"I know, I know. It still scares me when I think you're in danger, Liv. I can't give you up. I _won't_ give you up," he promised. She smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you." Her voice was steady as she stared into his blue eyes.

"I love you, too. With all I have." She nodded and smiled.

* * *

After a while of just sitting and talking, Elliot and Olivia were lying on the couch, content as ever. "Liv…I got a question," Elliot said in almost a whisper. She looked down at him and smiled. She never believed she would be lying on top of Elliot. Ever.

"What is it, El?"

He brushed a brown wave of hair out of her face and smiled. "Will you go on a date with me?"

A smile spread across Olivia's face. "I'd love to, El." She nodded her head in agreement. A weight lifted off of Elliot's shoulders as he processed her answer.

"Tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Sure," she said and nodded again. Leaning down to kiss him, she felt him harden beneath her and she grinned.

"What?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face. She laughed.

"Nothing, El. I'm just happy…that's all."

He kissed her and smiled against her lips. "Me, too, baby."

Olivia patted her pocket to find her cellphone. "What are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"I need to know what time it is. I'm meeting Casey and Alex at eight."

Pulling out his cellphone, Elliot read off, "It is a quarter after seven." Olivia pouted.

"I guess I need to get ready." Elliot nodded and kissed her forehead. "But I don't wanna go," she whined.

"I have a feeling that if you didn't show up tonight, they would come here and drag you down there."

Olivia chuckled and kissed Elliot one last time before getting off the couch. She plodded into her bedroom, grabbed some clothes, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Once she emerged from the bathroom, Olivia slipped on a pair of shoes and shoved her phone into her jeans pocket. Elliot was propped in the doorway to the bedroom. As she walked past him, she got on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his. "I'll be back later," she told him with a smile.

"Liv," he called out as she was taking a step away. She stopped and turned back.

"Hmm?" Olivia dug around in her purse to make sure she had her keys.

Elliot stepped towards her and placed his hands on her hips, resting his forehead on Olivia's. "I love you." These words _still_ made her heart flutter.

"I love you, too, El. Always."


	7. How much did you drink last night, baby?

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own SVU...freakin' Dick Wolf...****

**I'm back! After a long journey of misfortunes, I'm alive and kicking! I've been working on this story quite a lot, so expect another update soon!**

**

* * *

**

"It's about fucking time!" Casey yelled from across the bar, throwing an arm up in the air. Olivia smirked as she approached the booth that seated her two best friends.

"I see you started without me," Olivia joked. Alex nodded and pointed at Casey.

"Miss Thing over here pre-gamed. She was already buzzing by the time we got here," Alex told Olivia. The three women laughed. Olivia ordered a beer and sat down at the booth.

"So…what's going on with you and Detective Sexy?" Casey slurred. Olivia couldn't quit smiling as she took a gulp of her beer.

Her cheeks were turning red as she admitted, "We…uh…we're a thing." Olivia brushed hair out of her face. Alex and Casey both gasped.

"AHH!" they both squealed.

"Tell us EVERYTHING!" Alex demanded, sipping on her Long Island Iced Tea. A loud song came on over the speakers, causing them to have to yell.

"Well…Elliot came and told me he was getting a divorce and that he had been in love with me for ten years. And well…it's pretty self-explanatory after that."

Casey shook her head. "Oh no you don't. I need juicy sex details and stuff."

Olivia grinned, finishing her first beer. "We haven't had sex," she admitted quietly. Alex and Casey's jaws both dropped.

"What the HELL, Benson?" Alex yelled across the table, slamming a fist down.

"Elliot is being…very…considerate. And we haven't had a chance yet." Olivia reached for another beer, thanking the bartender.

Casey chuckled. "I would have ripped his clothes off of him ten YEARS ago, Liv," she admitted.

"Casey!" Alex exclaimed.

"What? I would have…mmm…he's _gorgeous_!" Casey added.

Olivia laughed. "I've wanted to, trust me. Every day of my life for the past ten years has been spent thinking about Stabler and every aspect of his life," she told the girls. The effects of her second beer were in route.

* * *

A few hours after talking, laughing, and getting drunk off their asses, Olivia's phone rang. "Benson," she slurred. Four beers usually did her in, but that night she had already drank seven.

"Are you still at the bar?" Elliot asked, trying not to sound controlling. Olivia tried to shush Casey and Alex.

"Is that Detective SEXY?" Casey yelled. Alex cracked up, falling onto Casey's shoulder.

"Shut the hell up!" Olivia scolded in a drunken voice. "Yes. I'm still at the bar, El."

Elliot scratched his head as he sat on the couch in her apartment. He knew that she had drank way past her usual limit. "I'm coming to get you," he informed her.

"Nooo," she whined. "I'm fine, El. I'll be home soon." She tried to sober up her voice, knowing that he didn't like it when she was way past drunk. He had heard the stories of her one-night-stands after having way too much to drink.

After hanging up the phone, Olivia sighed. "I guess I need to go home. He's wanting to come rescue me," she told the girls.

Alex glanced at her watch. "Shit, it's already two a.m.?" she asked. "I need to be getting home, too." Casey frowned.

"I guess that means I need to go home. Fin is probably passed out on the couch watching football or some shit," Casey huffed.

* * *

Olivia stumbled up the stairs in her apartment building. Four flights. Four _long_ fucking flights of stairs. By the time she was at the door, she had forgotten where she put her keys. "Fuck!" she yelled in a whisper.

The door opened, revealing Elliot on the other side. Olivia smiled and walked into the apartment. "Hey, baby," she slurred. Elliot smiled, he couldn't help but laugh.

She padded to the couch and plopped down, resting her head against the back. He sat down beside her, pulling her shoes off. "I take it you had a good time?"

Olivia nodded as she crashed into Elliot's chest. He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. "Liv, you want to put on pajamas?" he asked. She fell over on the bed. "Obviously not," he smirked.

He pulled the covers over her, threw his sweatshirt across the room, and slid into the bed. After wrapping his arms around her waist, Elliot kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

* * *

"What the hell?" Elliot mumbled, rolling in the bed. He realized Olivia wasn't in his arms anymore. "Liv?" he asked and sat up, followed by the same strange noise that had woke him up.

He scurried out of the bed and into the bathroom to see her hunched over the toilet. Elliot sat on the edge of the bathtub and held her hair back with one hand, rubbing her back with the other.

"How much did you _drink_ last night, baby?" he asked after a few minutes of her puking.

"Too fucking much," she groaned, clutching her stomach. "God, I'm dying…" Elliot stood up, reached for a bath rag, got it wet with cool water, and pressed it against her forehead.

He squeezed to sit beside her on the floor, thankful that she kept her apartment…especially her bathroom…clean. "You going to be okay?" he asked as she fell over into his chest. She shook her head, quickly leaning back over the toilet to hurl again.

"Why did they let me drink that much?" she almost yelled, leaning back into Elliot.

Rubbing her back, he asked, "Do you remember how much you drank last night?"

"Lost count….oh, God…" she leaned over the toilet again, "After seven beers…"

He ran his hand across her back and shook his head. Olivia attempted to stand up, but she failed, falling back to the ground. "Whoooa, baby…wait a second," Elliot told her. He leaned down and scooped her off the floor in his arms, carrying her to the bed.

As she squeezed her eyes shut to keep out the sunlight that was pouring in the windows, Olivia pulled a pillow over her face. "El…" she groaned in agony.

"Aspirin and water. I'm on it." He trotted out of the room and back into the bathroom, rummaging through the medicine cabinet. "Ah ha," he mumbled to himself as he filled up a glass with tap water. "Here, sweetheart," he said with a soft voice as he reached the bed again.

Olivia sat up, still squinting her eyes nearly shut, and smiled. "Thank you, baby…" her voice was quiet but understandable. Taking the little white pills out of Elliot's hand, along with the glass of water, she prayed for a quick hangover cure.

"You need anything else?" Elliot asked, sitting the glass of water on the nightstand. His hand found hers as she pulled the pillow back over her face.

"I need you beside me," she almost demanded. He knew that she got whiney when she didn't feel good, but it was yet another quality that he loved.

Without another word spoken, Elliot climbed into the bed and pulled her to him, leaving his arm propped on her waist as he rubbed her back. "What time is it?" she asked, muffled by the pillow.

"Um…it's six-twenty-seven," he read off the clock on the wall. "Go back to sleep, Liv. We don't have to work today."

"Are you going to stay here?" She hated not being sure of if he was going to be there when she woke up or not.

"Yeah, baby. I'll be here." His words were soft but firm. She knew he'd never break a promise to her. Kissing her forehead, Elliot closed his eyes as well.

* * *

After a few more hours of sleeping, Olivia's eyes eased open and saw her sleeping fiancé's face. She smiled and brushed a hand across his cheek. Elliot's eyes blinked open, smiling as soon as he saw Olivia. "Hey, baby," she said softly. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Nuh uh, El. Morning breath," she informed him as her hand shot over her mouth. Elliot chuckled and moved her hand, kissing her anyways.

"Liv, I want every part of you. Even your morning breath…which isn't that bad in the first place." She smiled and kissed him again. "Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Much. Thank you for taking care of me." He pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

"I'll be taking care of you for the rest of eternity, Liv. And you don't have to thank me for it." The corners of her mouth curved upward as she comprehended his meaning.

"I love you. Forever," she promised him.

Elliot smiled. "I love you. Always," he reassured her. As he kissed the gorgeous brunette one more time, he heard her stomach growl, causing him to laugh. "Hungry, are we?" he asked.

Olivia nodded her head into his chest. "After throwing up for an hour this morning, I don't have anything left." She made a face and shuddered, remembering that dreadful hour.

"Let's go make some breakfast or something then," he said and sat up.

Once the two of them were in the kitchen, Olivia sat at the table and smirked across the kitchen. "I don't have any food here, El," she grinned innocently.

"You have bread, eggs, and bacon. Sounds like breakfast to me," he said with a smirk. Olivia shot him a look across the tiny kitchen.

"When the hell did I get eggs and bacon?" she asked, confused.

As he opened the refrigerator door, Elliot chuckled. "I may have bought a few things last night while you were out." He threw some bacon in a frying pan, it sizzling almost instantly.

"You didn't have to buy food for my apartment, El." He smiled at Olivia and walked towards her, sitting in a chair next to her.

"No…but I wanted to. After all," he said with a smirk, "this is where I'm going to be staying for a while." He leaned down, kissing Olivia, and realized that she wasn't kissing back. It was almost as if she had been frozen. "Liv?" he asked, pulling back.

She shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times. "Huh?"

"Is it a problem for me to stay here?" he asked, reaching down and holding her hands.

"Oh…uh…no, sure…that's fine," she stuttered. Elliot smirked.

"I don't have to stay here if you don't want me to, Liv. Kathy will be out of the house in a week if I ask the judge."

"No, seriously. It's fine." She smiled. "I _want_ you here, El. I want you wherever I go." He smiled and kissed her.

"I told you I wasn't letting you run," he whispered in her ear. He then picked up a spatula and turned some of the bacon.

Olivia put her feet up in the chair and resting her chin on her knees. She watched Elliot as he maneuvered around her kitchen as if he had lived there as long as she had. Which, theoretically, he pretty much had. "Here," he said as he sat a plate in front of her.

"God, this looks good," she mumbled, staring at a stack of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Elliot smiled at her as she picked up her fork and dove into her eggs. After breakfast, Olivia got up to take her plate to the sink.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Elliot asked, taking the plate out of her hand.

"….Cleaning up?" Elliot smirked, putting the plate down, then picked her up and sat her on the counter next to the sink.

"Not today, you aren't." She smirked and scooted back on the counter. Elliot grinned as he pressed against the cabinets between her legs, getting close to her face. Without another word, he pressed his lips into hers, sending sparks in the air. "I love you, baby. So much," he told her, staring into her chocolate eyes.

"I love you, too, El. With all my heart," she promised, leaning in to kiss him again. "I have a question…" she said, breaking the kiss.

"Shoot," Elliot smiled, starting to wash the dishes.

"Did you ask me on a date last night?" she asked, suddenly remembering. He grinned even bigger.

"Yes. And you said you'd love to," he reminded her. Olivia nodded and pursed her lips.

"So…wanna tell me when and where this date is going to take place?" she asked. Elliot grinned and leaned over, kissing her forehead.

"Tonight, and I can't tell you where." Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"Then how am I supposed to know what to wear?" she whined. He smirked and turned the water on to rinse the dishes.

"It's a nice restaurant. But that's all I can tell you." Without another word, Olivia had picked up the sprayer to the sink and was hosing Elliot down. She threw her head back in a fit of laughter as he stood in the middle of the kitchen, soaked.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, his eyes were wild, but he was smiling. Olivia couldn't quit laughing to tell him. Elliot jumped towards her, heaving her over his shoulder and took off out of the kitchen.

"Elliot! Let me go!" she squirmed in his arms. He held on tight and carried her into the bathroom. Rounding the corner, Elliot shut the bathroom door and put Olivia down in the bathtub. "Oooh, no. You better not!" she squealed. Elliot was laughing as he reached over and put his hand on the cold water knob. "Stabler, I swear to God…if you turn that water on…" She was trying to squirm her way out of the bathtub, but he was a lot stronger than she was. She could, however, hold her own when fighting off perps, but for some reason, she gave in to Elliot.

Without any more hesitation, he flipped on the cold water, causing Olivia to scream. She reached up, pulled him into the tub with her. They were both laughing too hard to care about getting soaked. Elliot, still smiling, reached a hand up and brushed a strand of wet hair out of her face. She grinned up at him as he hovered over her, shielding her from the spray of the shower.

As the water beat down on his back, Elliot leaned in, entranced in Olivia's stare, and passionately kissed her. Her brown eyes pierced his blue ones as the kiss deepened. She started kissing her way down his jaw line and further to his neck, when he pulled back and smiled. "We can't do this right now," he whispered, the cold water still falling on his back.

"Why?" Olivia whined. Elliot kissed her again and got up, turning the water off.

"Because," he said, holding out a hand for her and handing her a towel, "If you want tonight to be as amazing as I do," he kissed her cheek, "Then right now can't happen." Olivia's heart was racing. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself out of the tub, drenched from head to toe.

"You drive me crazy!" she groaned at him. Elliot chuckled, kissed her forehead, and smiled at her.

"You still love me." She knew he was right.

"You better be glad I'm one hell of a woman, El," she quipped and threw her towel into the hamper. He smirked and tossed his towel in with hers.

"Oh, I am, baby. You have NO idea," he promised. Olivia rolled her eyes as she walked into the bedroom to get different clothes. "Cheer up. It's not like you don't tease me every fucking chance you get, Liv," Elliot told her. She put a hand on her hip and looked through a drawer with the other.

"I do not!" she argued back.

"Oh, please. Every time you even _look_ at me, you tease me. Every time you _talk_ to me, you tease me. Do you know how often you look at me and talk to me, Liv?" Olivia smirked.

"Well, when you put it _that_ way. But it's not like I'm doing it on purpose." Elliot took her hand in his and smiled.

"You've had me for ten years, baby. TEN YEARS and I'm still here. You're obviously doing _something_ right." A smile danced on her lips as she got closer to his face, eventually letting her lips crash into his.

"I love you," she whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. Elliot pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too, Liv. With everything I am." Olivia was absolutely, perfectly, one-hundred percent content for the first time in her life.

* * *

Olivia looked up into the bathroom mirror that was foggy with steam from her hot shower. She wiped a space clear so she could see her face. 'This is gonna take some work,' she thought, pushing and pulling at different areas of her skin. She sighed and picked up the hair dryer, flipping her head over and pointing it at the wet auburn strands.

After a few minutes of being turned upside down, Olivia straightened up. "GOD! Elliot!" she screamed, turning the hair dryer off. He was leaning against the wall and grinning. "You scared the hell out of me!" Elliot walked to her, taking her hands in his, and looked down into her gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he tried to be sincere.

"You, ass! You know good and well you were trying to scare me!" Olivia's eyes narrowed, which lead to Elliot kissing in between her eyebrows and smiling at her.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, rubbing the backs of her hands. Olivia rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You know I can't be mad at you, El." He flashed his Stabler-grin, causing her to smack him in the stomach. "GOD, I wish I could be mad at you!" she yelled and laughed. Elliot pulled her into his embrace and rubbed her back.

"Are you going to be ready to go by six?" he asked softly as he started to slowly sway with her in his arms.

"Yes. Elliot…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you dancing with me in a _bathroom_?" she asked, unable to decide whether she should laugh or be impressed that Stabler would do such a thing.

"Is it illegal for me to dance with the woman I love?" Olivia looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head. "Good. Because you're dancing with me tonight. And it may or may not be a public place." Olivia's eyes widened and her mouth gapped open.

"Wha…what?" she stuttered. Elliot smiled, kissed her cheek, and turned to leave the room. "Elliot!" she said loudly, walking after him.

"Be ready by six, baby," he said slyly and left the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"GOD!" she exclaimed. Olivia huffed her way back into the bathroom, slamming the door. Why was she so agitated this evening? Elliot had done everything right. Oh yeah…everything but make passionate love to her. Her skin was crawling with nerves sending off sparks just _thinking_ about his touch.


	8. Trying to get me drunk, Stabler?

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters...blaaah****

**Told ya I've been working on the story! My oh my, are we getting close to some steamy scenes? :)**

**

* * *

**

At five minutes till six, Olivia slipped on her black stilettos, grabbed her handbag, and took a deep breath, taking one last look in the mirror before she exposed this side of herself to Elliot. "Well…here goes nothing," she told herself, straightening a wrinkle out of her dress and opening the door.

Olivia's long legs were the first thing he noticed, looking up from a newspaper while he sat on the couch. "Oh…my….god," he breathed heavily. The next thing to catch Elliot's eyes was the tight, tiny red dress that she was wearing. "Holy…shit…" he mumbled, standing up slowly, making sure he could feel his legs. He was getting hard just thinking about what would happen later that night.

Once he unstuck his eyes from her torso, Elliot noticed her long brown hair in gentle curls. Olivia bit her bottom lip as she leaned against the doorframe. He slowly crossed the living room, his red tie slightly swaying.

After he reached her, Elliot reached out, touching her perfect face, staring into her smoky brown eyes. "Liv…" he tried to say. He was speechless…smiling, but speechless. She smirked as he pressed his forehead to hers, still breathing heavily. "You…" he started. "You're just…" he tried again. "Gorgeous," he finally finished. Her heart fluttered as he slowly pressed his lips into hers.

As their tongues danced and sparks flew, Olivia ran a hand across Elliot's strong chest, gently pushing him away. She smirked when she saw the look on his face. "You have to save something for tonight," she whispered, kissing his temple. Olivia slipped on her coat while still grinning and biting her bottom lip where Elliot could see.

Elliot thought his heart was about to jump out of his chest…or his dick was about to explode out of his pants…one of the two. He fought back the urge to take her right then and there, reached out his hand, and smiled. "May I escort you to dinner?" he said, such as a perfect gentleman.

Olivia smiled, putting her hand in his, and following him to the door. He opened it, letting her walk through first, and then closed it behind them. "Can you tell me where we're going yet?" she asked as they walked hand-in-hand to his SUV.

Elliot grinned over at her and said, "No, baby. Not yet." He opened the door for her, helping her climb into the vehicle, and ran around to his side of the SUV to join her.

A little while into the trip, after sitting in traffic, Elliot looked over and smiled at Olivia. She was glowing. "Do me a favor?" he asked, reaching over and holding her hand.

"Anything, El…" she offered.

"Close your eyes." Olivia cocked an eyebrow at him and sighed.

Shutting her brown eyes, she mumbled, "If you insist."

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes," he told her. Olivia nodded, listening to the song on the radio. It was something about a lyin', cheatin', two-timin', no-good-for-nothin' man.

'I'm glad I have the perfect man,' she thought to herself and smirked. Elliot saw the smirk but didn't ask what she was thinking about.

After a few more minutes of riding, Elliot eventually stopped the SUV and killed the engine. "Can I open my eyes?" Olivia asked, wanting to peek.

"Not yet, baby." She heard him get out of the vehicle and slam the door.

"What the hell…how the hell am I supposed to get out of here if I can't open my eyes," she started to say. Her door finally opened, Elliot reaching in to take her hands.

"Step…step…" he instructed. "A few more steps and we'll be there," he told her. "Just keep walking straight. He held his hand on her waist, pulling her into his side. "Okay, stop." Elliot moved around behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, people passing by on both sides. "Open your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, El…" Olivia gasped. "De Luca's? It takes years to get in here!" She turned around in his arms and put her hands on the back of his neck. Elliot smiled down at her and kissed her.

"But you're worth every second, Liv," he told her. Olivia took a deep breath, telling herself that she wasn't allowed to cry.

"We can't afford this," she told him, letting his neck go, searching for his hands. Elliot smiled, kissed her nose, and started walking her to the door.

"You don't need to worry about that. It's taken care of." Olivia grinned as he opened the door for her and guided her in.

"May I help you?" some guy in a tuxedo asked, bowing his head as they approached him. Olivia arched an eyebrow towards him and clenched Elliot's hand.

"Two for Stabler," he said as he proudly put an arm around Olivia's waist. The host flipped through a book and looked up, smiling.

"This way, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler," he said, walking towards tables. Olivia's eyes got big and her heart pounded. Elliot leaned over, kissed her cheek, and squeezed her waist.

"You're not running," he whispered. She looked back, halfway smiling, and nodded. They followed the waiter to the very back booth in a corner. Olivia slid in first, followed by Elliot.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment," the host told them as he left. Elliot turned to look at Olivia as he found her hand under the table.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he asked and smiled, nuzzling her neck. Olivia giggled. Wait…Olivia Benson giggles? It's amazing the things that Elliot makes her do.

"Once or twice," she said shyly. "How did you get us into this place?" she asked. She wasn't kidding when she said it took years to get in. Elliot grinned his Stabler-grin.

"I may or may not have flashed my badge to the owner. You know, that thing I learned from my partner," he said and kissed her. Olivia had never been one for displaying affection…until she met, and fell hopelessly in love with, Elliot.

"Hi, I'm Miranda, your waitress. What can I get you two to drink?" a tall blonde lady asked.

"Wine okay with you?" Elliot asked Olivia. She nodded. "Your most expensive red wine," he told the lady. She smiled, nodded, and left the table. Elliot turned back to face Olivia and noticed the look she was giving him. "What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm not entirely sure how we can afford this," she said. Elliot chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I told you, it's taken care of." Olivia smiled and shook her head.

"You're something else, Stabler."

"But you love me, right?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

"Damn straight," she said with a smirk.

"Good," he replied, kissing her again. "I can't keep my hands off of you," he whispered close to her ear. Olivia bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I can't wait to find out what happens later tonight," she breathed heavily as Elliot placed a hand on her bare leg. Olivia trembled at his touch.

"Let's just say we're going to sleep extremely well tonight," he told her with a raspy voice, gently sliding his hand up and down her upper leg.

"Here you go," the waitress said, sitting down the bottle of chilled wine and two glasses. Elliot smirked at Olivia and looked towards the waitress. "Are you ready to order?" the woman asked. He looked back at the gorgeous lady sitting beside him, watching for her nod, signaling that she was ready to order.

"I would like a house salad and a steak, medium rare," Olivia told the woman. She jotted the order down on her notepad and looked up at Elliot.

"The same, please," he asked, moving his fingers closer to the inside of Olivia's leg. The waitress nodded.

"Your order will be out soon," she informed them and walked off.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered as he got closer to her face again.

"Hmm?" He was twirling his fingers around, making circles on the inside of her legs, feeling her shake.

"If you don't get your hand out from between my legs, I'm going to jump you and take you right here," she enlightened him with a smile. Elliot chuckled and moved his hand.

"I wouldn't necessarily mind that, but I'm not sure everybody else here would be as open to it," he told her. Olivia laughed, taking a sip of her wine.

"Trying to get me drunk, Stabler?" she asked with a smirk.

Laughing to himself, Elliot shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I don't have to get you drunk to do what I want to do to you," he told her.

Her cheeks turned red as she leaned in to kiss him. "The food needs to hurry up and get here so we can eat and leave," she whispered.

* * *

After the food arrived, Elliot watched as Olivia dove into her steak. He smiled, realizing how impressive it was for a woman to actually eat on a date and not starve herself. Olivia looked up and raised an eyebrow at the gorgeous man sitting next to her. "What?" she asked, confused.

Chuckling, Elliot shook his head. "Nothing." He took another bite of his food and glanced back at her.

"I'm not the only horrible liar in this relationship," Olivia smirked and took a drink of her wine.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are." Turning her cheeks red, Elliot leaned over and kissed her cheek. Olivia couldn't quit smiling long enough to take another bite.

She put her hand on his and whispered, "I'm so lucky to have you," as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Elliot!" someone yelled. They both looked up to see Kathy standing there. She was dressed up with a fancy purse in her hands. "What the hell are you doing? You aren't even gone a fucking week and you're already banging this whore?" People were turning around to look.

Elliot simply smiled and put his arm around Olivia. "Hey, Kathy. How ya doin'?" His soon-to-be ex-wife's face was beet-red.

"I can't fucking believe you, Elliot!"

"Kathy," Olivia spoke up after she swallowed a sip of wine. "I can't help but noticed how you're dressed up awfully nice. What are you doing here?" She was calm with a pleasant tone to her voice. Elliot chuckled.

Kathy nearly snarled at Olivia. "I'm meeting a friend, like it's any of your business, you little whore."

"It just seems," Olivia said and pointed behind Kathy, "that you're on a date. Hello pot, meet kettle." A man approached Kathy with a smile.

"Hey, honey…" he said as he put a hand on her waist. He dropped his smile as soon as he saw her facial expression. "What's…wrong?"

Olivia and Elliot both grinned as Kathy's face went from pissed to embarrassed. "Well, isn't that cute," Olivia commented.

Porter's mouth dropped open. "Olivia? I…I…this isn't what you think…" Kathy gave him a death-glare.

"Hey, Kathy…why don't you ask Porter how he got that black eye," Elliot suggested with a chuckle. Kathy whipped around and glared at Dean.

"You KNEW they were going to be here, didn't you?" she scoffed. Dean's eyes got wide as his eyebrows raised.

Turning towards Elliot and Olivia with his mouth open, he eventually turned back to Kathy. "Wait…what? You think I KNEW they were going to be here? What the hell, Kathy!"

"Well, you two have a great fucking night," Kathy nearly yelled and stomped off.

Elliot turned to look at Olivia. She noticed his big grin as he got close to her ear. "Greatest idea she's ever had," he whispered. Olivia snickered and looked back at Dean.

"Well, Dean…I suggest you run after your new love. She's a real catch!" Olivia quipped. After shaking his head and processing what had just happened, Dean trotted off in the same direction that Kathy went. Turning back to Elliot, she smirked. "Somehow, they seem perfect for each other."

After kissing her, Elliot smiled and laughed. "I love you soo much, Liv."

"I love you, too, El."

"Let's finish eating so we can get to the rest of our date," Elliot suggested after another quick kiss. He subtly slid his cell phone out of his pocket, pressed a few buttons and slipped it back into his pocket.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Elliot grinned and kissed her cheek. "Just checking to see if I had any missed calls."

* * *

The night was beautiful, as was his fiancé. He had never seen her so happy. Elliot kept sneaking glimpses of Olivia as they walked across Central Park hand-in-hand. The way the moon was hitting her brown eyes was astonishing. They glimmered like breath-taking stars. She eventually caught him and grinned. "What?"

Elliot smiled and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her. "You're just…so…beautiful…" he said in between kisses on her neck. Olivia laughed as he sucked gently on her collar bone. He pulled his head back and smiled down into her brown eyes. "How did I get so lucky?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck. "I guess you can thank Cragen. He's the one that decided I'd be the one person that could handle you."

Smirking, he positioned his hand on her waist and took her hand in his. She stared him in his blue eyes as he started swaying. Under the stars, Olivia and Elliot danced. They were in the middle of Central Park and didn't care at all about who was watching. Staring into each other's eyes, they danced for what seemed like forever. No music needed. "Liv…" Elliot eventually broke the silence between them.

Olivia looked up into Elliot's piercing blue eyes. "Yeah, El?" He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much, Liv."

"I love you, too, El," Olivia replied quickly with a smile.

"Just let me talk for a minute, okay?" he asked sweetly. She nodded compliantly with a confused look on her face. After taking a deep breath and a smile, he started saying what he wanted to say. "Liv…I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you. You're the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of before I fall asleep at night. And it's been like that for ten years, seven months, and twenty-six days."

Olivia's jaw had nearly dropped. He remembered the exact number of days? Her heart was racing as her eyes started to tear up. "And Liv…I can't imagine a time in my life where you aren't in it. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms and be the first to tell you good morning. And I want to fall asleep every night holding you after I kiss you just one more time." She noticed that they had stopped swaying and were standing still.

Elliot took her hands in his and smiled at her. "I will be the luckiest man in the world, Liv, if you just do one thing for me." Olivia's heart felt like it was flying away as tears rolled down her cheeks. Elliot slowly knelt down on one knee, still holding Olivia's hand, and looked up into her gorgeous brown eyes. "Olivia Benson…Will you marry me?" She looked down and watched him slide a shiny ring onto her shaking finger.

She couldn't say anything, so she nodded furiously as he stood up with a smile on her face. "Yes…" she finally choked out and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her in the air. "I love you…so much…" she told him. She pressed her lips into his as he put her back on the ground.

"I love you, Liv," Elliot said with a smile on his face. "God, I love you." He kissed her again. After he looked back at her, he wiped the tears from her cheeks. They were both grinning and Olivia was sniffling. He wrapped his arms back around her and squeezed.

Olivia held up her hand behind Elliot as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's gorgeous…" she whispered, amazed at how it was sparkling in the moonlight.

"It was my mom's." Olivia looked back at Elliot and smiled sympathetically. His mother had passed away the year earlier. "She gave it to me and told me to give it to the woman that I love without a doubt and the woman that I would go to the end of the world for. That's you, Liv." His blue eyes pierced her brown ones as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Why not –" Olivia started.

"I never loved her the way that I love you, Liv. Ever." She reached up and pressed her lips into his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and just held her.

"Hey, El…" she said quietly.

"Hmm?" he leaned his head back and looked at her.

She smiled and said, "I love you and all, but…I'm freezing…" Elliot chuckled.

"So I take it you're ready for the next part of the date?"

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Olivia said, "There's more?" Elliot nodded and wrapped his coat around Olivia's shoulders. He put his arm around her and they started walking back to his SUV. "What more could you have planned for tonight?" she asked. She had never had anybody do that much for her in her entire life.

Elliot's Stabler-grin was being lit up by the moon and stars. Olivia laughed. She could see the wheels in his head turning. "Let's just get back home," he said softly and kissed her cheek.


	9. So, it's official?

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own them...sad story :( ****

**I hope you guys like this chapter! It's probably my favorite so far ;)**

**

* * *

**

Elliot parked his SUV in the parking garage at Olivia's apartment building and looked over at his beautiful, _official _fiancé. She looked back over at him with a grin on her face. He couldn't help but chuckle. He kissed her cheek and hopped out of the vehicle. After walking around to Olivia's side, he opened the door and held out his hand for her.

With a beautiful smile on her face, she took his hand and carefully stepped out of the SUV. "Thank you," she spoke softly.

"You're most welcome, baby." Their fingers laced together and they set off for the stairs. Once at the bottom of the first flight, Olivia stopped. "Is something wrong?" Elliot asked, noticing she was bending down.

"Huh? Oh, nope. There's just not a chance in hell I'm climbing four flights of stairs in heels."

Elliot laughed. "Can't say I blame you." After rejoining hands, the two climbed the mountain of stairs. Luckily, they were both in good shape, so it wasn't that big of a task. At the top of the fourth flight, they walked down to the last door on the right and stopped. Elliot dug in his pocket for his keys. "Do me a favor?" he asked.

"What am I doing now?" she asked with a chuckle. Elliot kissed her deeply and pulled back.

"Close your eyes one more time?" Olivia laughed and nodded her head in compliance. She shut her eyes and heard Elliot unlock the door. He lead her in slowly by her hand and gently shut the door behind themselves. "Keep them closed for another minute," he instructed.

Olivia couldn't quit grinning. She smelled something…something _different_ than what her apartment usually smelled like. Elliot slid his coat off, followed by sliding hers off, and hung them on the coat-rack. He then slipped his arms around Olivia's waist and kissed her neck. "You can look now," he whispered.

As she slowly opened her eyes, she was in shock. Elliot kissed the back of her neck as she surveyed the apartment. All she saw were vases of roses, rose petals scattered everywhere, and white candles flickering. "Oh…El…" she nearly gasped. "How…why…" she stuttered and turned around to face the amazing man that was holding her. Her jaw was still dropped, causing Elliot to smile.

"I wanted to do this the right way, Liv," He whispered, leaning down slowly to kiss her. Olivia had never felt a kiss that deep, and neither had Elliot. Her knees went weak, but luckily, Elliot caught her. In a slow, but swift motion, he picked her up and locked his eyes with hers.

Elliot carried her gently into the bedroom, which was also lit by candles and covered in rose petals. Olivia looked around, finding his gaze once again as he put her back on the ground. "You okay?" he asked before fully letting go. She nodded, never breaking the stare between their eyes. Loosening his grip, but only barely, he pressed into her lips as he guided her backwards to the edge of the bed. He slipped his shoes off as he pressed his lips back into hers.

Olivia's eyes were wide as he slid off his suit jacket with a grin. As she bit her bottom lip, Elliot wrapped his arms around her again and gently laid her back on the bed, hovering over her. He pressed his lips, and other body parts, into her.

Her whole body was tingling with anticipation. Olivia had always dreamed of what it would feel like, and now she was going to experience it. Elliot ran his hand down her side and back up her arm as he moved his mouth to nibble on her neck. Sending goose-bumps up her spine, Olivia's head rolled back as he lathered her neck in sweet kisses.

Reaching up and grabbing Elliot's tie, Olivia gently pulled the noose out enough that the tie slipped over his head. He grinned down at her and kept eye-contact as he kissed his way from her neck down to the edge of her dress. Olivia reached up again and gently unbuttoned the buttons down the front of Elliot's shirt. Once it was hanging loosely, Elliot peeled it off and threw it across the room, being careful to not hit a candle.

Elliot rolled over onto his side next to Olivia and smoothly pulled her to her side. She smiled as Elliot grinned at her. He pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her nose. Softly, he asked, "Are you sure?" Without words, Olivia nodded and pressed her lips into his. Elliot reached behind Olivia and slowly slid the zipper down her back. She sat up slightly and pulled the dress over her head, revealing her black-lace lingerie that she had gotten specifically for this occasion.

As she lied back down beside Elliot, he couldn't take his eyes off of her gorgeous body. He knew she was beautiful, but he had never seen her like _this_. So beautiful…so raw…so unshielded. His blue eyes eventually found their way back up to her brown eyes after he admired her toned body for just a moment longer. Olivia placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. He couldn't see it, but she was blushing more than she ever had before.

Elliot rolled back on top of Olivia and re-applied his lips to her soft skin. She made little moaning noises as he worked. Her hands eventually found their way to his back, lightly running her fingernails across his undershirt. She found his eyes in the dim-light and pulled the cotton t-shirt over his head, tossing it to the foot of the bed. Her fingers grazed his bare skin ever so lightly, setting him on fire whenever she made contact. As Elliot kissed his way down her chest and onto her stomach, Olivia's eyes rolled back into her head. They weren't even technically doing anything yet and she was already in heaven.

Focusing on her bellybutton for a while, Elliot ran his hands up and down Olivia's body. He worked his way back up to her neck, only to be rolled over. She pushed herself on top of him, her hair dangling down around her face, and grinned. She leaned over and kissed his lips, then his jawline, followed by his neck. After making small circles with her tongue all around his neck, she kissed her way down his chest. Elliot stretched his arms up and placed his trembling hands on her hips.

Olivia rolled back down to lie beside Elliot and reached for his waist. Elliot turned his head to look at her beautiful face as she traced his chest and stomach with her hand until she met the edge of his pants. It was almost as if her eyes lit up when she had reached the button. She bit her bottom lip as she undid the button, followed by the zipper, with one hand. After she was confident that his pants were undone, she tugged on one side. Elliot reached and tugged on the other side, eventually kicking his pants to the floor. And there he was in all his glory, only wearing a pair of boxers. Olivia glanced down and saw his dick pressing against the thin material. Her nerves started tingling when she realized what exactly was happening.

Eventually, her eyes wandered back up to his face. Elliot rolled to his side, pressing himself into Olivia. He followed the outline of her back until he found her bra. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder as he quickly unfastened the snaps of her bra. Removing her bra, Olivia covered herself with her arm and tossed her bra aside. Elliot looked up at her and placed his hand on hers that was covering her chest. His eyes pierced hers as if he was asking for permission. Her strength lessened and he moved her arm to around his neck.

Smiling at her, Elliot rolled back on top of her and kissed her passionately. His hand roamed her side all the way up to her breast. He cupped it gently and thumbed her nipple as he kissed his way back down her neck. Olivia's head pressed back into the pillow as he placed his warm mouth on her nipple and gently sucked, swirling his tongue in circles. She let out a small moan as she scratched her nails across Elliot's back. It stung, but at the same time, it greatly turned him on. Elliot kissed his way to her other breast, treating it with the same delicacy as the other.

Her breasts were perfect in every way…shape, size, softness, _everything_. Elliot felt like he was going to explode without even making love to his beautiful fiancé. He had never been in so much pleasure in his life. Lifting himself off of her slightly, Elliot reached down and toyed with the waistband of her black-lace underwear. His touch sent tingles up and down Olivia's body. Elliot grazed his hand down the top of her underwear to her wet core. He caressed her gently and looked up to see her eyes closed and her head thrown back in the pillow. She was so wet, it was nearly unbelievable. Olivia squeezed his shoulder as she unknowingly bucked her hips ever so slightly.

He slipped a finger just inside of the waistband, making her quiver with desire. She looked down at him and caught his gaze. She nodded just enough for him to notice. Elliot tugged at the lace until she was completely exposed. Olivia Benson was completely and totally vulnerable at this very moment, which was something she was not used to. But she trusted Elliot with everything she had.

Lying back down beside her on his side and facing Olivia, he ran his finger across her dripping slit. The touch was soft, but so powerful that it made her whole body tremble. Elliot stroked her clit very lightly and watched as her body twitched all over. In the dim light, he could see her skin as goose-bumps came and went. Watching the love of his life intently, he leaned over and pressed his lips into hers. Once the kiss was over, he looked into her deep chocolate eyes and non-verbally asked for permission again. She smiled and bit her lip.

Elliot slowly pushed a finger into her saturated core, causing Olivia to shudder more than before. She let out a gasp. She hadn't been touched like this in a very long time…hell, she hadn't been touched like this ever. She placed her hand on his back and dug her nails in a little bit every time he pushed his finger in a little bit more. Gently, Elliot added another finger inside Olivia. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her jaw dropped. She moaned again as he thrusted his fingers into her deeper than before.

Sliding in one more finger, Elliot leaned over to kiss Olivia's breasts again. As he pushed his fingers inside of her slowly, his tongue circled her nipples. "El…baby…" she gasped. He looked up and smiled as he saw her mouth open and her eyes searching for his. "El…" she spoke softly before another gasp left her mouth.

"Let go for me, baby," he whispered in her ear. He resumed kissing her neck as he thrusted his fingers inside her a little bit quicker. Within a few seconds, Olivia had had a ground-shattering orgasm. Her entire body shook as she rode it out and as Elliot continued sucking on her nipples, occasionally biting them gently. Once her muscles quit clenching his fingers, Elliot smiled at Olivia and slid them out of her slowly. They were completely drenched in her sweet juices. While staring her in the eyes, Elliot sucked his fingers clean.

Olivia, finally catching her breath, smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair. After licking his lips and swallowing, Elliot leaned in and kissed her deeply. He rolled on top of her and pressed himself into her, their tongues still colliding. Olivia's hands were tracing his back and arms as he cupped her breasts, occasionally digging her fingernails in when he pressed against the right spot.

After a couple of minutes of recuperating, Olivia ran both of her hands down his sides and stopped at his boxers. She looked up at the man that was holding himself above her. The love that was resonating between them was almost overwhelming. Elliot swallowed hard as his heart fluttered while Olivia slowly slid his boxers down. He kicked them off and pressed his forehead to hers, staring in the chocolate pools that were staring him back.

After spreading her legs wider, Olivia's heart fluttered with every breath she took. Elliot pressed against her and kissed her, followed by him cupping her face with his hand and smiling. She could feel how large he was, and it was even more than she had ever imagined. Looking up at the man that held her heart, Olivia bit her lip. Her entire body was trembling. He kissed her again, and then asked, "Are you ready?" in a soft voice. After reminding herself to breath, Olivia smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"I love you," her voice was quiet. Elliot smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I love you, too, Liv." After taking a deep breath, Elliot positioned himself and very slowly and gently inserted the tip of his dick into her soaking-wet opening. He didn't want to hurt her, so he had to be careful. Olivia gasped loudly, never having been stretched that much. Elliot quit moving when he saw tears building up in her eyes. "Liv…" he whispered.

She smiled at him and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Move, baby," she instructed him sweetly. He watched every facial expression to make sure she didn't object. Elliot pushed himself in a little ways farther and stopped. Olivia let out a small moan as she stretched to fit his size. She knew that there was always pain to get to pleasure, so she looked up and smiled at Elliot. "I'm fine, El," she promised.

Slowly, Elliot slid himself in the rest of the way. He gave her a moment to adjust, and started moving again once he saw her eyes open. Her jaw dropped as he slid his entire length nearly out of her and back in her. Olivia dug her fingernails into his back as she pulled her knees up more, letting Elliot go deeper inside of her. With nearly every thrust, she let out a moan or gasp of some kind. Elliot let out his fair share of moans, as well. As he slid, still slowly, in and out of her, he cupped her breast and ran his hand down Olivia's sides. Tingles went up and down both their bodies as they moved together.

Slowly but surely, Elliot sped up his thrusting. As the tip of his dick hit a wall in Olivia's pussy, they both moaned. With her head pressed back into the pillow, Elliot leaned down and sucked on her neck and nibbled at her collar bone. She eventually looked up at Elliot, their eyes piercing each other. Even though they weren't loud, Olivia's moans were driving Elliot insane. Every time one slipped out of her lips, he got that much closer to losing control.

She grinded her hips against Elliot, letting out gasps and moans louder with each thrust. She ran a hand through his hair and scratched his scalp as her jaw dropped again. "El…" she moaned, not wanting to orgasm without him. Elliot looked down at her and could tell she was ready to cum again.

"Let go," he whispered again. She shook her head and scratched his back as her mouth formed an "O" shape.

"Not…without you…" she gasped in between thrusts. Pressing himself even more into her than before, Elliot nodded.

"I'm there, Liv…let go," his voice was louder than before, but still not startling. Olivia screamed out in pleasure as she finally went over the edge. Her muscles clenched Elliot's dick tighter than anything else ever had, immediately sending him over the same edge. As they both moaned inaudible noises, Olivia scraped her fingernails across his back and through his hair, and Elliot's body shuddered on top of hers.

Once both of them had quit quivering quite as much, Elliot smiled down at Olivia, who was still trying to catch her breath. Elliot leaned down, still inside of her, and kissed her passionately. After leaning his head back, Elliot rolled off of Olivia, gently pulling himself out of her. She couldn't move. Her whole body was limp.

Eventually, Olivia rolled to her side and wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, embracing him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. Running his hand down her bare-back, Elliot kissed her neck softly. Olivia pulled back and smiled at him, nuzzling into his chest. "I love you," she said simply.

Elliot found her gaze in the dim light and smiled. "I love you, too, sweetheart." He kissed her again and pulled back. Neither of them could quit smiling. "That was…" Elliot started.

"Amazing," Olivia finished his sentence. After staring at each other for what seemed like forever, exchanging smiles and kisses, Olivia spoke. "So that's what it's like to make love…"

"Yeah, baby," Elliot said and kissed her forehead. "That's what making love is like. And you'll be getting plenty more where that came from." Olivia smiled and chuckled.

As she took a deep breath, Elliot sat up. "Where are you going?" Olivia nearly whined.

He chuckled and kissed her one more time. "To blow out all of these candles."

As he got out of the bed, Olivia said, "Speaking of that, you have some explaining to do." Elliot laughed.

"Give me half a minute and I'll explain all you want." He slipped on his boxers and left the room. Olivia leaned down and pulled the blanket over her body. Within a minute, Elliot returned and climbed back into the bed. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest. "What am I explaining?" he asked and kissed her forehead.

Olivia smirked. "How the hell did you pull this off?" she asked and arched an eyebrow at him. Elliot laughed and stroked her hair.

"I knew that you told Casey and Alex about us last night, so I called them today while you were in the shower. They were more than willing to help me out." Olivia blushed, but he couldn't see it.

"How'd you know I told them?"

Elliot chuckled. "If you met them at a bar and got drunk, I just _knew_ you told them. You don't keep secrets very well when you're drunk." Olivia giggled.

She held up her hand and looked at the ring that sat on her finger. It was a gorgeous white-gold band with a huge diamond in a princess cut. "I can't believe you proposed. Again." She was beaming as she admired the ring.

"I felt like I needed to do it the right way. And you deserved it being the right way. Not in a bed in a hotel room."

Olivia smirked and placed her hand on his cheek. "You could have proposed to me while I was throwing up in a port-a-potty…I still would have said yes, El."

He smiled and kissed her. "You deserve the best, Liv. And I'm going to give the best to you."

"I already have the best…I have you," she said sweetly. He smiled bigger than before.

"I have some big news for you…" he said with a grin. Olivia propped herself up on one of her elbows and gave him a strange look.

"Stabler, I swear to God, if you have any more surprises…" she threatened.

Elliot chuckled. "Donnelly called me today." Olivia's face was still confused. "My divorce was final at 2:37 this afternoon."

A giant grin formed on her face. "So…it's official?"

He nodded and ran a hand down her cheek. "It's official, baby. I am 100 percent legally, physically, and emotionally yours." Olivia nearly squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed as he embraced her in his strong arms.

"I thought Donnelly said it'd be a week or two?" Olivia breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's what she told me. I guess she felt sorry for the kids and me." Olivia kissed him, then stopped suddenly, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Elliot asked, confused.

Olivia smirked and bit her bottom lip. "I have a problem."

He was super confused. "What? What's wrong?"

"You have clothes on and I don't," she said seductively.


	10. What did I say?

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own them...sadness :(****

**The morning after! Plus, how will the kids react? :D I LOVE the reviews! ;)**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Elliot opened his eyes to find Olivia still sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled as he watched her sleep, not wanting to wake up the beautiful woman in the bed. Keeping his arms tight around her, Elliot couldn't quit grinning. The night before was amazing, to say the least. Olivia, facing away from Elliot, opened her eyes and smiled as she felt Elliot's arms around her.

She turned her head and noticed that Elliot was watching her. "Morning," he said and kissed the back of her neck. Olivia giggled and rolled over in his arms.

"Morning," she said shyly. Underneath the blanket, they were both naked, pressing against each other. Olivia could feel his dick pressing into her, making her grin even more. She reached her hand up and ran it through Elliot's hair.

Elliot kissed her and smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhmm," Olivia replied with another grin.

"I could stay here all day long," he whispered and brushed some of her hair out of her face. Leaning in to kiss him again, Olivia gasped. "What? What is it?" Elliot asked, concerned.

She moved her hand and put it on her hip. "I think you broke me last night…" she said. "God, my leg hurts." Elliot tried not to laugh.

"How about you go get a shower? It may make you feel better. I'll cook some breakfast." Olivia smiled as she rubbed her hip.

"Mmkay…" she said and kissed him. "I'll be out soon." Elliot pressed his lips to her forehead and climbed out of the bed. Olivia watched him grab a pair of sweatpants and smile as he was leaving the room.

Sighing, Olivia started to climb out of bed. Once she realized that she was too sore to move, she sighed again. 'Okay, Olivia,' she told herself. 'You HAVE to get out of this bed…' She counted to three in her head and pushed herself off the bed. "Oh, God…" she groaned, wrapping the sheet around herself.

Taking one awfully sore step at a time, she eventually made it to her dresser, grabbed a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, and stumbled into the bathroom. "I'm going to kill him," she mumbled to herself as she dropped the sheet to the floor. She was so sore, it wasn't even funny. After making love four times with the very privileged Elliot Stabler, Olivia's muscles were like Jell-O.

Back out in the kitchen, Elliot hit the button on the coffee pot for it to start making coffee. He leaned up against the counter and took a deep breath. He was so entirely happy, that he wasn't sure if it was real. He knew that he was in love with Olivia, and that they were engaged, and that they had made love. "It has to be real," he spoke out loud to himself. Grinning at the memory of Olivia's smile, Elliot shook his head and snapped himself out of it. He grabbed the bacon and eggs out of the refrigerator and started cooking.

* * *

After taking a shower, the next big task for Olivia was getting dressed. Every muscle in her entire body was screaming at her. She eventually got her legs in her pants and pulled them up, and carefully slipped the tank top over her head. Looking up in the mirror, she smirked and ran a hand through her wet auburn hair.

Waddling out of the bathroom and bedroom and into the kitchen, Olivia felt like she had rode a horse for a straight month. Elliot looked up and smiled when he saw her coming out of the bedroom. "Feel better?" he asked as she gently sat down on the couch. She looked up and shot him a look. "What?" he asked defensively, taking the last piece of bacon out of the skillet and turning the stove off.

"Aside from not being able to move, I'm great," she quipped with a grin. Elliot chuckled and walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

"I didn't mean to make you sore, baby," he said sweetly.

With a smirk, she said, "You could've told me you were massive." She shot her eyes down at his crotch and back up to his eyes.

Elliot laughed and grinned, along with his cheeks blushing. "I figured it was a good surprise," he kissed her on the cheek. "How long had it been since you had sex last?"

Olivia chuckled. "Let's just say, it's been a while." Elliot pulled her into his side causing Olivia to groan.

"How long, Liv?"

She grinned and shook her head. "It's been…three…and a half years," she spoke softly.

Elliot's jaw dropped. He was speechless. He had always assumed that she could've had any guy that she wanted, whenever she wanted. "Can I ask you something?" Olivia nodded as she looked up at him. "Why has it been so long?"

Smacking his arm, Olivia rolled her eyes. "Like you don't know."

"I don't, baby…" he said and brushed hair out of her face.

Taking a deep breath, she told him, "Three and a half years ago…was when…I knew without a doubt that I didn't want to sleep with anybody but _you_. Of course I had loved you since the day we met, but…something just clicked one day…I quit denying to myself that I loved you, as much as I did try to talk myself out of it, and I quit settling."

"You tried to talk yourself out of loving me?"

Olivia smiled and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "You were married, El. I knew I'd never have a shot. That's why I kept most of my emotions to myself. I didn't want to let anything slip and you hear it."

"You were very hard to read, by the way," Elliot said with a chuckle. "I studied _every_ move you made and _every_ word you spoke trying to find _something_ that would tell me if you felt the same way." He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"It was hard keeping all of it from you. You've been my best friend for ten years, El."

"You did let one thing slip," he said with a grin. A look of confusion swept over her face.

"What are you talking about?"

Elliot leaned down and kissed her. "Remember a few months ago, that week when we were trying to find that one guy…his name was Robert Stevens…" Olivia nodded. "And we slept in the cribs for the week?" She nodded again. "On the fourth night up there, when you and I were getting a couple hours of sleep before it was our turn to work again, you said something in your sleep."

"What did I say?" She looked extremely worried and had a feeling she was about to be embarrassed.

"We were lying there, in separate beds, of course, and I heard you make a noise. So I called out your name and looked over at you. You're really beautiful when you sleep, by the way…" Olivia smacked him.

"What did I say?" she repeated. Elliot chuckled.

"With a really soft voice, you said "I love you, El…" and that was it." Her jaw dropped as her hand covered her forehead.

"Oh, God…why didn't you tell me?" Her brown eyes looked up at him with worry.

Elliot smiled and chuckled again. "I wanted to be the first one to say I love you." Olivia smiled and kissed him.

"I'm so lucky to have you," she whispered and leaned her forehead against his.

* * *

Later that afternoon, while lying on the couch with Olivia on top of him, Elliot's cell phone rang. He dug in his pocket then checked the screen to see who it was. "It's Maureen," he said and kissed Olivia. She smiled. "Hey, Mo," he answered.

"Daddy…" she said with a shaky voice.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, the look on his face getting more and more concerned. Olivia sat up, followed by Elliot sitting up.

He heard her crying. "Aunt Sarah and mom are crazy, daddy. Can you come get us?"

"Where are you at?" Elliot asked as he got off of the couch. Olivia followed him into the bedroom.

"We're at Aunt Sarah's. Mom dropped us off early this morning and Aunt Sarah has done nothing but preach to us about how you're going to hell and if we care about you, we're going to hell, too."

Elliot took a deep breath. "Mo, honey, Liv and I will be there in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. I love you." Maureen's voice wasn't quite as shaky as before.

"Love you, too, pumpkin." Elliot snapped his phone shut and sighed loudly as he reached for his shoes. "Are you up for having some company?" he asked Olivia with a smirk.

Chuckling, she told him, "Of course." They slipped on their shoes, Olivia grabbed a sweatshirt, and they left. Once they were in the vehicle, she started to worry. "El, what are we going to tell them…you know…about us…"

"They've been expecting this for years, Liv," Elliot told her as he took her hand in his. "We'll just sit them down tonight and tell them the truth." She nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves down.

"El…" she said.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Where are they all going to sleep?" she asked. Elliot smirked.

"They're young. They can handle the floor for a night or two."

* * *

Before too long, Elliot pulled into the driveway of a small house. There was a small picket fence around the yard. As he put the SUV in park and killed the engine, four Stabler-look-alikes came running out of the house. Olivia and Elliot both got out of the SUV, Olivia struggling due to her muscles, and walked towards the kids. "Dad! Liv!" Kathleen yelled.

Olivia opened her arms as Maureen and Dickie ran to her. "Hey, guys!" she said as she hugged them.

"You saved us!" Lizzie yelled as Elliot wrapped his arms around her and Kathleen. Olivia and Elliot both chuckled. After a moment of hugging, they seemed to switch kids – Maureen and Dickie went to their dad, Kathleen and Lizzie went to Olivia.

"Do you have bags?" Elliot asked as he put an arm around Maureen.

"Mom didn't give us time to pack a bag," Dickie spoke up.

"Yeah," Kathleen added, "She basically threw us in the car and told us to shut up."

Elliot started guiding Maureen and Lizzie to the SUV. "Well, let's go by the house and pick you up some clothes for a day or two."

"Do we get to stay at Liv's?" Lizzie asked, excited. The other kids' ears perked up.

Olivia smiled and ushered Dickie and Kathleen to the SUV. "Yes. You get to stay with me." All of the kids cheered as they climbed in the giant vehicle. Olivia chuckled as she climbed in the passenger side. Elliot smiled at her as he started the vehicle. "What?" she asked, innocently.

"Nothing," he said with a smirk and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

As Elliot pulled into the driveway at his old house, the SUV got really quiet. "It doesn't look like your mom is home," he announced. It was almost as if the tension in the car vanished. "Okay, guys," he said as he parked. "Run in the house and get enough clothes for two days, just in case."

The kids bailed out of the SUV and ran up to the door. Maureen dug her key out of her pocket and pushed the door open. As the kids ran in the house, Olivia and Elliot climbed out of the vehicle. Meeting in front of it, Elliot grinned at Olivia and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "What?" she asked again.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear and kissed her on the cheek. Olivia smiled as her cheeks turned red. "And I love how amazing you are with the kids."

"It's because I love them, El. They're great kids."

He smiled again and took her hand in his. About the times the kids came busting back through the SUV doors, Olivia jumped apart from Elliot. He looked back at the house and saw Lizzie toting a giant bag. Rolling his eyes, Elliot stepped out of the SUV. "Lizzie, you're only going to be at Liv's for a night or two, there's no need to bring your entire closet."

She shook her head as he easily took the bag from her. "These are just books, daddy. Enough for a couple of days." Elliot stopped and looked down at his youngest daughter with a weird look on his face. "What?" she asked defensively and opened the door of the vehicle. Once he lugged his daughter's bag to the back of the SUV, Elliot climbed in the driver's side and left the driveway of the all-too-familiar house.

* * *

"Okay, guys, we're here," Elliot announced as he pulled into a parking spot. The kids cheered as they unbuckled their seatbelts. "Hey, hey, hey!" he called out before they jumped out of the SUV. They all stopped in their tracks. Olivia looked over at Elliot with a confused look. "Remember, we're guests at Liv's. Don't break anything and don't leave your crap lying around."

"Yes sir," they all chanted monotonously before they started climbing out of the vehicle again. Once they were inside, the kids' bags were lined neatly against the wall.

"Can we watch a movie, dad?" Kathleen asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"You need to ask, Liv, sweetie." Elliot smirked over at Olivia as she rolled her eyes.

Kathleen looked over at Olivia. "Can we watch a movie, Liv?"

"Yeah, go ahead. You know where my DVDs are." Elliot kissed her cheek with a grin. "Elliot!" Olivia whispered with wide eyes. "You're kids!"

He chuckled and ran his hand through her wavy auburn hair. "They're going to find out eventually," he said and lifted her hand up. She looked down at the shiny engagement ring that sat elegantly on her finger. Olivia sighed. "We're telling them. Tonight. I can't keep something like this from them," he told her and kissed her forehead.

Olivia silently nodded as her stomach dropped down to her knees. She wasn't very religious, but at that moment, she was praying that his kids wouldn't hate her for loving their dad. Trying to smile, Olivia kissed his cheek. "Let's go watch the movie with the kids," she suggested.

Elliot took her hand in his with a smile and guided her to the couch. Yes, they were holding hands, but they didn't make a big deal out of it. The kids were all entranced in the monster movie that Dickie had picked out to notice anything out of the ordinary.

While they sat on the couch, Olivia sank more and more into Elliot's side as the movie got further along. He had snaked his arm around her while carefully watching the kids. He knew Olivia wasn't comfortable with the idea of outing themselves to the kids, but he also knew there wasn't any way around it. He was always going to have them in his life, and he was always going to have Liv in his life.

* * *

After watching not one, but _two_ monster movies…thanks to Dickie and Kathleen…it was finally time for dinner. "Hey, Mo…" Elliot called out from the kitchen. Olivia was sitting on the counter, smirking at Elliot as he looked through her cabinets.

"Yeah, daddy?" she asked and appeared in the doorway.

Elliot sighed as he shut the last cabinet door and rolled his eyes towards Olivia. "Why don't you call and order some pizzas for us for dinner, huh?" Her eyes widened as she smiled.

"YES! Pizza night!" she exclaimed, followed by cheers from the other kids. "What do you and dad want, Liv?"

Looking over at Elliot, Olivia shrugged. "The usual?" she asked him. He nodded and propped against the counter beside her. "A large supreme with extra peppers," she told Maureen.

Maureen nodded and trotted into the living room. Elliot smirked at Olivia, who was still sitting on the countertop, and put a hand on her leg. "Do you realize you have NO food here?" he asked, aligning himself between her legs.

"I tried to tell you that, but you were all "I went to the store and got food," asshole…" she smirked at him. Elliot raised an eyebrow at her and smiled as he got closer to her face. Right before their lips met, Maureen came back into the kitchen.

"Whoa…uh…Dad, I need your…uh…phone," she stuttered, trying to ignore what she had just seen. Elliot jumped back, immediately reaching into his pocket for his phone. "Thanks…" his daughter, still wide-eyed, mumbled as she backed out of the kitchen.

"See what I mean?" Olivia said with a cocky look on her face. "This news is going to go over about like the plague. They're going to _hate_ me." Elliot chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.

"They love you, Liv. And they have for ten years." He pressed his lips quickly into hers and stepped back as Maureen reentered the kitchen with the phone up to her ear.

"Yeah, I need to place an order. Delivery. Okay…I need a large supreme with extra peppers. What? No, that's not all. I need a large pepperoni, half with extra and half with light pepperoni. NO! I have two more to go." Elliot chuckled. "I need a cheese pizza with 10 pounds of extra cheese…yeah, she's wanting to die from cheese tonight. Okay, and I need a Canadian bacon pizza, with olives, tomatoes, and pineapple. Yeah, that's finally it." Olivia's eyes were huge. She had never seen anybody order that many pizzas before. As Maureen flipped the phone shut, she took a deep breath. "They said it'd probably be an hour and a half before they got here."

After handing the phone back to Elliot, she smiled. "I haven't told them anything," she said with a whisper accompanying a grin. Olivia's eyes widened yet again as Maureen trotted back off into the living room. Elliot turned back around to Olivia and chuckled.

"Everything's going to be fine, sweetheart," he tried to reassure her. She nodded as butterflies overwhelmed her stomach. He took her trembling hand in his and kissed her once again. "Liv…" he called out, finally catching her gaze. "I love you," he said simply.

"I love you, too, El," she said with a smile. As long as she had him, everything would be fine... she hoped.


	11. You know, forever?

****DISCLAIMER: I don't own them...if I did, they'd be having sex by now...****

**I hope all of y'all had a fantastic Christmas! I know I sure did :) What are our favorite detectives up to now? They'll be heading back to work soon...I wonder what kind of cases they'll catch ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Pizza's here!" Dickie yelled as the doorbell sounded in the tiny apartment. The two adults and four children all scurried to get the things they needed…Elliot went for the door, Olivia and Kathleen got drinks, Kathleen got plates, and Dickie and Lizzie rounded up some napkins.

"Thanks, Captain Dickwad," Kathleen replied across the living room as she climbed out of the chair she was sitting in.

Elliot had paid the pizza delivery guy and kicked the door shut with his foot. "Mo, grab some plates. Liv, do you mind if we eat in the living room?" he asked with his arms full of pizzas.

"Considering I only have a table with four chairs, no," she said with a smirk. Following Elliot into the living room, Olivia sat down in the middle of the couch.

"Where's mine and Kathleens?" Lizzie asked as she started flinging the lids open.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "Slow down, Lizzie, it's not going to run away," he instructed.

She looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Daddy, it's no good if it gets cold."

"I'm with her, El," Olivia said with a grin as she reached for their pizza.

* * *

Once the pizzas had all been demolished, the Stabler family, Olivia included, were sitting around the living room. Elliot and Olivia were on the couch, but not _too_ close to each other. Kathleen was sunk down into an arm chair. Maureen was in another chair across the room from Kathleen. The twins, being the youngest, were on the floor.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and smiled. "You ready?" he whispered. The smile faded into a worried look. "It's now or never, sweetheart," he told her. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Hey guys," Elliot called out.

The talking kids all looked towards their dad and Olivia. "Yeah, dad?" Maureen asked. He could tell that she really wanted to smile, but she held it back.

"We need to talk to you for a minute," he said, noticing he was starting to get butterflies in his stomach, too. Olivia's hands were trembling and her heart was racing. There wasn't anything more important in the world that Elliot's kids. She had fallen madly in love with each of them over the previous ten years, almost to the point of considering them her own. "I know it's…uh…soon and all…"

Kathleen scooted to the edge of her chair as Dickie leaned in closer with wide eyes. All of the children were listening intently. "What are your opinions on…well, hell…" Elliot mumbled. "Um…" he started again.

"What your father is trying to say," Olivia interrupted, "is that he and I are…well…together," she finally admitted. Elliot reached over and took her hand in his. As the room went silent, Olivia's heart stopped. All of the kids had blank looks on their faces.

"Well, it's about time," Kathleen finally spoke up with a smile.

"Yeah!" Lizzie agreed, standing up. She walked to the couch and hugged Olivia. "I always wanted you for a mom," she whispered. Olivia turned her head and saw the young girl smiling at her. As nervous as it made her, she was thrilled at what she had just been told.

Dickie raised his hand. "You don't have to raise your hand, dickwad," Kathleen commented from across the room.

"Kathleen, don't call him that," scolded Elliot. Lizzie snickered across the room. "What is it, Dickie?"

"Does this mean we get to live with Liv now? You know…forever?"

Olivia turned to look at Elliot. She saw the smirk on his face which only made her smile, too. "Well…Liv and I are planning on…uh…getting married. So yeah…if she'll still have me, that is," he said sweetly directed at Olivia.

She couldn't help but grin. "Yes, Dickie. You get to live with me forever now."

"Yes!" he exclaimed with a fist-pumping motion.

"I'm really happy for you, mom and dad," Maureen said as she hugged both of them.

"You just called me…" Olivia started.

"Mom…yeah, I know. I meant to." Maureen smiled as she walked towards the kitchen with the dirty plates. "Katie, come give me a hand," she instructed.

Kathleen got out of her chair. "I'm happy, too, mom and dad," she said, giving both of them a hug as her older sister did. "Liz and Dick, come on…" she called as she trailed off in the kitchen.

The twins both jumped up and hugged their dad and new mom before they carried the empty pizza boxes to the kitchen. After all of the kids were in the next room, Elliot looked over at Olivia. The look on her face was a mix between happiness and confusion. He grinned at her and rubbed his thumb across her hand. "See? Everything worked out great," he told her.

She took a deep breath as she smiled. "You were right, I was wrong," she admitted.

"What? What's that?" Elliot asked as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Did Olivia Benson just admit to being wrong?" She smirked and smacked his chest.

"Watch it, Stabler. I can still kick your ass," she quipped. He laughed and kissed her forehead.

"I don't doubt that at all, baby." All of the kids were watching around the corner as their dad kissed Olivia passionately. After quietly giggling, they all realized exactly how much happier their dad was when he was with Olivia. Once the kiss ended, Olivia looked toward the window and sighed as she rested her head against Elliot's chest.

"Hey, it's snowing!" she said with a grin. Elliot couldn't help but smile. He knew how happy the first snowfall of the year made Olivia. Every year, she would come dancing into the station with a gorgeous smile on her face and snow covering her hair.

Elliot kissed the top of her head. "We'll go out tomorrow when there's more on the ground to play in," he told her with a smirk. Olivia looked up and laughed as she saw his face.

"I'll still beat you in our annual snow-war," she replied with a feisty look on her face. Laughing, Elliot leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"We'll see about that, Benson."

"That's Badass Benson, to you, Stabler," she told him with a smirk.

* * *

While their parents were cuddling on the couch, the four Stabler children were in the kitchen, all filled with eagerness for their dad to marry Olivia. They had all loved her since the beginning…of course, Kathleen was the last to come around, but that's how she was with everybody. "I can't believe they're finally out in the open!" Maureen squealed as she filled the sink with hot water.

"This is so cool! Liv is so much more awesome than _Kathy_," Kathleen added and pilled dishes into the soapy water. Lined up like a crooked step-stool, the kids all knew their places for washing dishes. Maureen washed, Lizzie rinsed, Dickie dried, and Kathleen put the dishes where they belonged.

"Can you believe they're finally together?" Lizzie nearly squealed as she took the first plate from Maureen.

After Lizzie rinsed another plate, Dickie added, "Hopefully we can move into a house, though. I love Liv like a mom and all, but sleeping on her floor sucks."

"Shut it, Dickwad," Kathleen snapped. "At least we're not with Aunt Sarah anymore."

Maureen chuckled. "Yeah, and we're all going to hell for loving dad and Liv," she threw in her two cents as she washed a cup.

"Are we really going to hell?" Lizzie asked sheepishly. The two elder girls turned towards her and arched an eyebrow.

"No, Lizzie. That was just Aunt Sarah trying to make us choose _Kathy_ over dad," Kathleen explained. "You don't go to hell because you love someone. You go to hell for killing people and robbing stores. Stuff like that."

"I'm just glad we get to stay with dad and Liv. _Kathy_ is about to flip her lid and I don't want us anywhere near _that,_" Maureen stated.

* * *

After all four Stabler children were in their makeshift beds – Kathleen and Maureen on the fold out couch, and Lizzie and Dickie on the floor – Olivia and Elliot both stood in the doorway of the hallway and smiled. "We have great kids," Elliot said and wrapped his arms around Olivia.

Smiling, she looked back at him. "We do, don't we?" She finally admitted that they were just as much _hers_ as they were anybody else's.

"Are you ready for bed?" Elliot asked as he kissed the back of Olivia's neck. Letting out a soft moan as she closed her eyes, she nodded. She turned around with wide eyes and curved lips.

"Let's go," she said with a smirk as she easily pushed him backwards into the bedroom. Elliot grinned as she shut the door behind them. As soon as she heard the click, Olivia pressed her lips into his, hit the light switch, and guided him backwards to the bed. Before they even made it to the bed, Olivia had stripped Elliot's shirt off of him.

As his legs touched the bed, Olivia pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, her hair hanging down around her face. She grinned as she straddled his dick, which was now pressing against his jeans and into her upper thigh. Smiling up at his beautiful fiancé, Elliot pulled the bottom of her shirt over her head, revealing her navy blue bra.

Grinding her hips into his dick, Olivia leaned over and started kissing Elliot's neck. Her soft hands worked their way down his chiseled chest as her mouth trailed behind them. "God, Liv…" Elliot softly groaned. She looked up with a grin.

"Shh…" she replied with a finger over her lips. Elliot threw his head back into the pillow that was under him as Olivia kissed her way down his torso as her hands easily undid the button and zipper on his jeans. Looking up with another grin, Olivia slid them down to his ankles and took his throbbing dick in her warm hands. It took everything Elliot had to not moan as she touched him.

Starting back at his belly button, Olivia softly sucked and kissed her way down to his dick. After kissing softly around the base, she eventually licked her way to the tip and wrapped her lips around it. She alternated between sucking and stroking him with her hands as he moved his hips gently.

Elliot had a death-grip on the poles of the headboard as Olivia got him closer and closer to exploding. "Liv…" he gasped quietly.

She looked up with his dick still in her gorgeous mouth. "Hmm?" she asked, never stopping what she was doing.

"Liv…you gotta stop…" he breathed heavily. "I don't want to cum without you…" he eventually panted out.

She grinned as she lifted her head up, her hands continuing to work slowly and softly. "Then, I guess you'll just have to cum again with me in a little bit," she said seductively. Elliot's eyes rolled back as she took his cock back into her warm mouth. As his hips moved around, Olivia sped up her work.

After a few moments of intensifying her actions, Elliot knew he was about to explode. "Liv…" he gasped again. "Baby, I'm gonna…Liv…" She only smirked and continued what she was doing. As she sucked and her tongue made swirling motions around the tip of his dick, Elliot couldn't take it anymore.

He let out a moan, remembering to be quiet, as he came in her mouth for what seemed like forever. While he lied their as his body shook, Olivia swallowed what he had given her with a grin on her face. She softly kissed her way back up his torso and chest, followed by his neck and jaw, before she rolled over beside him.

Her brown eyes were sparkling in the dim light seeping in through the window. Elliot eventually caught his breath and turned his head to look at her. As he looked into her brown eyes, he grinned and pushed himself on top of her. "Your turn…" he whispered as he kissed behind her ear and down her neck.

Elliot lifted her up gently as he reached around and quickly unsnapped her bra. She grinned as he flung it across the room and continued kissing his way down her chest. As his lips roamed her entirely bare chest, Elliot's hands wandered down to Olivia's yoga pants. Gently, he slipped them off of her, leaving only her navy blue boyshorts that matched her bra.

Olivia raised her arms up and ran her fingers through his hair as her entire body began to tremble with anticipation. Elliot hovered over her with a smile as he toyed with the waistband of her boyshorts, slipping one finger in at a time and removing it, getting closer and closer to her wet core each time. Eventually, he kissed between her breasts and made his way down to the waistband of her thong.

With a grin, Elliot pulled the small swatch of material off of her bronze body, revealing the gorgeous woman that he loved. Olivia bit her bottom lip as her hands found the poles of the headboard. He slowly and softly kissed his way from her belly button down to her inner thighs. Her shaking legs reminded Elliot of how much she wanted him. As he slowly kissed and sucked closer and closer to her slit, Olivia's entire body shuddered more.

Once he finally reached her wetness, Elliot smirked and slipped his tongue inside of her. "Oh, God…" she moaned quietly. As his tongue glided in and out of her wet core, Olivia threw her head back into the pillow that was under her. Alternating between licking and sucking her clit, Elliot had nearly pushed Olivia over the edge.

As he started to focus more on the swollen bundle of nerves, he slipped a finger into her dripping pussy. Olivia gasped as he twirled it around inside of her, eventually adding another finger. "El…oh, God…" she breathed heavily. He smiled as he continued to suck and lick her clit, looking up at her facial expressions as best he could.

Olivia had one hand wrapped around the headboard and the other fondling her own breast. She made sounds that were nearly inaudible as Elliot started working more forcefully. Before too much longer, her entire body started to shudder as he pushed her over the edge. "Oh, Elliot…" she moaned quietly as her body shook.

Bucking her hips against him as she clenched his fingers, Olivia rode out the orgasm. As she slowly quit clamping onto his fingers, Elliot kissed his way back up her bare body and smiled as he lied next to her. He watched her twitch in the dim light as she tried to catch her breath.

Eventually, Olivia looked over at Elliot and smiled, still breathing heavily. He grinned back and traced the side of her body as she started into his blue eyes. "I love you," she told him softly.

Leaning over to kiss her, he whispered, "I love you, too, Liv," into her ear. As Olivia rolled towards Elliot and pushed herself on top of him, she smiled.

"Time for 'us' now," she said and giggled.

"Mmm, finally," Elliot groaned as she started kissing her way down his neck. Placing his hands on her hips, Elliot gripped them as Olivia grinded into his dick with her dripping slit. "God…" he moaned softly.

"I'm pretty sure," Olivia spoke softly, "That he has nothing to do with this…" Elliot chuckled and ran his hands up and down her sides. As she felt him harden even more beneath her, Olivia smiled as he reached between them and positioned himself to enter her.

"Ready?" he asked. Without another word, Olivia grinned as she carefully slid onto his throbbing cock. Gasping in unison, Olivia slowly lowered herself onto him as far as she could and stopped for a second. Yet again, she had to gently stretch herself to fit him inside of her.

Once she was convinced she wasn't going to rip open anymore, Olivia slowly started gliding up and down on Elliot's dick. His hands were placed on her hips as if he were guiding her. Olivia bent down as she slowly rode him and kissed his neck. Letting out a soft moan, Elliot gripped her side as she nibbled on his collar bone. As Olivia started moving faster, they both heard a strange noise. "Just my phone…" Elliot breathed heavily. His phone vibrated against the bedside table. "They'll call back…" he hoped not, but if they needed him they would.

Elliot rolled Olivia over onto the bed without ever falling out of her dripping pussy. As Olivia raised her knees up allowing him in farther, Elliot began thrusting into her. She reached up and grabbed the same part of the headboard that she had a death-grip on before as she moaned. "Shh…" Elliot said as he pressed his lips into her mouth.

Olivia pressed her lips into his, letting out moans and screams as Elliot pounded her harder and harder. Suddenly, they both heard his phone again. "Shit…ignore it," he huffed. Nodding, Olivia felt herself getting closer to cumming.

"El…" she moaned. "Almost…"

"Me, too…" he interrupted. "God, Liv…Let go for me…" he moaned.

Falling over the edge, Olivia squeezed Elliot's shoulders as she bucked her hips into his dick. As soon as he felt her muscles clenching his cock, Elliot exploded inside of her. Shaking on top of her, Elliot eventually fell to the bed beside her and gently pulled himself out of her. Olivia lied there as she had every time after she orgasmed, eventually rolling to her side.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her beautiful body and smiled at her. "Hey you," she said with a grin. He kissed her nose and chuckled as she wiggled it afterwards.

"Hey beautiful," he replied. As he was moving in to kiss her soft lips, his phone rang again. "Fucking hell," he mumbled. He reached over and grabbed it, flipping it open. "Stabler," he answered hastily. "Kathy? What the fuck…Do you not own a clock? It's after fucking midnight!" he bitched as he kissed Olivia. "Yes, the kids are with me. It's none of your damn business where at. You left them with your psycho sister, so don't bitch to me about who I let our kids around!" he snapped. "You're going to what? Yeah, go for it, bitch. Talk to my attorney," he nearly screamed, flipping his phone shut, and tossing it across the room.

"Do I even want to know?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

Elliot laughed and kissed her again. "Bitch thinks she's going to take me to court for 'taking our kids away from her' and sue my ass until I 'don't have any more money.' What she doesn't realize is that all of our court cases will go through Donnelly now. Donnelly is on my side." Grinning, Olivia kissed him.

"I love you," she said with a chuckle.

"I love you, too, babe," his words more sincere than ever. "Don't ever turn all crazy-bitch on me, please," he asked.

Laughing, Olivia put her hands on either side of his face. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Unless you knock me up. In that case, I'm not responsible for my actions," she said with a smirk.


	12. Calling in the troops, huh?

****First off, I want to say...I'M SO FREAKING SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE! OMG! This is my last semester in college, so I've been busting my ass to get things done and keep my grades up, ya know...the usual college crap. But regardless, here's the next chapter...the snow-war! Probably not as good as it could've been, but there were so many different viewpoints in this chapter, it was hard to keep some things straight (hint all of the line breaks). However, next chapter (in my head) is playing out to be a good one :) Anyways, pleeeeease review and/or like/favorite/alert! **

**By the way, I have a new fic in the Bones category, if any of yall watch that show :) It's "More Than Words" and is getting pretty good so far :)**

**Don't own them...sad day :( ****

**

* * *

**

With the sun creeping through the window, Olivia's eyes fluttered open. Her lips curved upward as she saw Elliot looking down at her. "Morning," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Morning," her voice was raspy. "Sleep well?" she asked, pressing her lips into his.

"Very," he replied, running his hand through her messy auburn hair.

A grin spread across Olivia's face. "Good," she told him with a raised eyebrow. "You're going down today, Stabler."

Chuckling, Elliot pulled her closer into him. "I should've known you were planning war, Benson."

"Constant surprise, Stabler. Constant surprise." Olivia tried to laugh evilly, but all that came out was a cute giggle, sending Elliot into a full laughter.

"You're so cute."

"But deadly," she quipped, rolling herself on top of Elliot. She grinned down as she straddled his waist, leaning down to press her lips against his neck.

A soft moan escaped his lips as Olivia worked her lips down his bare chest. His hands found their way to her waist, only covered with a lightweight tank top. Nipping and sucking at his skin, she grinded her hips slowly against his, feeling him harden beneath her.

"Dad…" they heard from outside the door following a soft knock.

"Shit," Olivia cringed, rolling off of Elliot and pulling the sheet over her nearly-naked body.

Elliot chuckled, leaning over to kiss her one more time. "The door's locked," he told her softly. "What is it, Lizzie?" he asked, not moving from the bed.

"We're hungry and there isn't any food…" the girl informed him of nothing he didn't already know.

"Get your brother and sisters up and ready, we'll go down the street to that diner to have breakfast."

"Okay!" she replied gleefully, her footsteps becoming lighter as she left the door.

Olivia smirked over at Elliot. "I guess we should get dressed then, huh?"

"We'll finish this later. I promise," he told her, kissing her lips softly. "But for now, we have four hungry kids to feed…and trust me, you don't want them all angry at once."

Olivia laughed as Elliot climbed out of the bed. She reached for her phone off of the nightstand as she sat up in the bed. Hitting a few buttons, she put the phone back down. "What was that about?" Elliot asked, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Just sent a text to Casey and Alex."

Laughing, Elliot shook his head. "Calling in the troops, huh?"

"It's not smart to go into battle alone, El. Not smart at all."

* * *

Casey flipped open her phone after the ringtone went off saying she had a text message.

_From Olivia:_

_It's war. 2pm, usual location. BE THERE._

"Fin!" Casey called out from the living room.

He ran into the room, looking around to see what was going on. "What?" he asked, confused.

"It's time for war," she said with a grin.

"FUCK YES!" he approved, throwing a fist into the air.

* * *

"I can't believe it snowed so much last night!" Dickie exclaimed, kicking a pile of the white fluffy stuff at Lizzie.

Without warning, Lizzie dipped down, scooped up a hand full, packed it together, and launched it at her brother. "Take that!" she yelled as it hit his head.

"Hey!" he yelled back, bending down to grab some snow only to be pulled back up by Elliot.

"Don't waste your energy," Elliot bent down and whispered. "Later today is _war_. We need you to be full strength!" Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes, pulling her scarf up to cover more of her face.

"So we're having the annual snow war today?" Kathleen asked, trudging through a pile of snow.

Olivia smiled down at her and over at Maureen. "Yes…2 o'clock…girls against boys…" her voice sounded serious.

All of the kids cheered loudly as Elliot reached over and took Olivia's hand in his. "You know you're going down, right?" she asked with an evil grin.

"What? You think you _girls_ can beat Munch, Fin, Captain, Dickie, and me? You're delusional!"

Olivia and the girls all laughed. "You're such a comedian, daddy," Lizzie told him.

"He speaks the truth!" Dickie interjected. "We're going to kick some girl ass!"

"Hey, language," Elliot reminded, not being able to help the smirk that was spreading across his face. "But think about it, Liv…we're going to have fewer people than your team, and we'll still win!"

Chuckling to herself as they walked down the sidewalk, Olivia shook her head. "And who won the war last year, Stabler?"

"Hey, Fin fell and hurt his back!" Elliot objected.

"Doesn't matter, _sweetheart_," Olivia replied.

Stopping in front of the diner, Elliot smiled at Olivia, her brown eyes darker than usual. "Wanna bet on it?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Olivia stepped closer to him as he rested his gloved hands on her hips.

"Kids, go find us a place to sit," Elliot instructed as Olivia smiled up at him. After the kids entered the diner, he looked back down at her.

"What stakes?"

Elliot's eyes narrowed, followed by a mischievous smile creeping over his face. "When I win-"

"You mean, when _I_ win…" she interrupted.

Chuckling and shaking his head, he continued, "Whoever wins," he kissed her forehead, "gets to be the other person's master for a day."

"Deal," she agreed, pressing her soft lips into his. "Let's go eat," she told him with a smile. "I'm going to need my energy later."

* * *

The all-ladies team was formed by five veteran players, Lizzie being the newest player added to their rank. The team captain was definitely Olivia. Alex and Casey were the cheer captains, which their real title probably should have been "tricks men into looking at them instead of paying attention to their own team", but that was too long. Maureen and Kathleen were Olivia's right and left hands. They were sneaky, quick, and weren't taking any prisoners.

"Okay, ladies," Casey started her pep talk as the entire girls' team huddled near each other. "We have to hit 'em, kick 'em, bite 'em, and knock 'em down!" she roared.

"Yeah!" Lizzie and Kathleen agreed.

"Let's kick some cop-ass!" Maureen threw in, clapping her hands together.

Olivia waved them to get closer. "Okay, ladies, here's the plan," she peeked over her shoulder, then looked back at the group. "Casey, you got Fin." Casey smirked, knowing all of Fin's soft spots. "Alex, you're on Munch."

"Of course I'm on Munch," Alex chuckled, her hands rubbing together to make the cold go away. "He's ancient, he's not a problem."

Olivia continued her orders, "Maureen and Kathleen, you girls are in charge of the Captain. And if you have to, girls, use those sweet puppy dog eyes on him…"

"YES!" the older girls cheered together. "Oh we so totally GOT this, Liv!" Maureen told her.

"And Lizzie…" she turned to the youngest girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You….you, my sweet little Lizzie, have the hardest task of all. You have to keep up with Dickie, track him, follow him, and most importantly…TAKE. HIM. DOWN!"

"Who are you getting, Liv?" Lizzie asked.

Olivia smirked as she stood up, glancing over to the other team's line. "I'm covering Stabler," she said with a firm voice. "He'll be the first one down, I can promise you girls that." She cracked her knuckles got bent back down into the huddle.

"Okay, we need a chant…" Casey said, looking across the circle at the rest of her team.

"How about," Maureen suggested, "KICK THEIR ASSES!"

Olivia laughed, _knowing_ Elliot wasn't going to be happy about three of his children cussing. 'But for crying out loud,' she thought to herself, 'it's time for war!' "Everybody okay with that chant?" she asked.

"Yeah!" the rest of the team cheered.

* * *

On the other side of the field…which was Central Park…the men huddled together. "Okay, troops," Elliot began his orders. "We can't take any prisoners in this war! Yes, they are cute, and pretty, and sweet…but that's just what they want you to think!"

"When you're thinking 'oh she won't throw that at me, she's too sweet'…that's when you'll be hit the hardest!" Fin added in. "They're sneaky and conniving!"

"Captain…you're on Maureen and Kathleen. Think you can handle them?"

Cragen got a weird smirk of pride on his face. "Of course I can handle them. How will they be able to hurt their old Uncle Don?" he chuckled, feigning a hurt hip.

"Oh, you're pulling out the age card, old man. Gotcha," Munch said, nodding his head in approval.

"Munch, you're on Cabot. She's quick, but I think you can predict her moves and intervene in her evil plans."

Munch nodded again. "No problem at all," he said cockily.

"And Fin, you, of course, are on Novak. Now you know she plays dirty," Elliot warned. "You can't trust anything that she says. Can you handle that?"

"I got this, man," Fin replied with a grin as he cracked his knuckles, rolling his neck around.

"What about me, dad?" Dickie asked.

Elliot squatted down next to his son, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Dickie…you're the quickest out of all of us…you're going to have to take Lizzie down. You're the only one that can do it. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes sir!" Dickie yelled, a smile stretched across his face.

"And I'll get Benson. She's going _down_," he exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"Okay, men, are we ready for this?" Fin asked, throwing his hand in the middle of the circle.

"Damn straight," Munch and Cragen said at the same time, adding their hands to the pile.

Dickie put his in as he told them, "Let's kick some girl ass!"

Chuckling, Elliot put his hand in the middle on top of everybody else's. "Let's do this!" he roared.

"Alright, "We Got This!" on the count of three," Fin instructed. "One…two…three…"

"WE GOT THIS!" they yelled, their voices rumbling across Central Park.

* * *

The ladies' team all stuck their hands into the middle of their huddle. "Are we ready, ladies?" Casey asked.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"Okay…"Kick Their Asses" on the count of three. One…two…THREE!"

"KICK THEIR ASSES!" they yelled, their voices traveling over to the men's team.

"Are we all set, girls?" Olivia asked, looking up at the big clock in the middle of the park. They had fifteen minutes before the war started.

"We have our places picked out," Maureen told her.

"And I have mine all set up and stocked with snowballs," Lizzie informed the team.

Olivia's smile had a bit of evil in it. "For the next few minutes, go stock up your piles even more. You know how relentless they can be! Make as many snowballs as you can!"

* * *

"Alright men," Fin told them. "We need to stock up our spots with snowballs. As many as you can make!" The team spread out, being careful of who they showed their spots to, and clumped together as many wads of snow as they could.

After they got their spots set up, Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Cragen all stood in a central location. Elliot's arms were crossed as he watched across the field as the girls' team readied themselves. "She's going to be hard to take down, Elliot," Cragen told him.

Elliot smirked and shook his head. "I know," he replied. He kept having to remind himself that if given the chance, he could NOT just throw her down in the snow and climb on top of her. That was going to be the biggest challenge of the whole war for Elliot Stabler.

"Alright, guys, 2 minutes!" Munch announced.

"In your spots!" Cragen yelled, causing the men to scurry.

After they each got behind their own fort, they waited for the clock to start ringing. They were all sure it was the longest two minutes of their lives.

"Spots, ladies!" Alex yelled, sinking down into her fort that she had carefully made.

The girls hurried to their forts, lowering themselves down out of sight, as they waited for two minutes to pass. The two _longest_ minutes of the entire day.

* * *

The first bell of the 2 o'clock hour rang, both teams getting ready behind their forts. The second bell rang, signaling all members to commence battle.

"GO!" both sides yelled after the second ring left the clock tower.

Squeals started coming from both sides as snowballs were flying in every direction, some of them landing on the target, some of them not. "Maureen, we gotta go!" Kathleen told her, moving to a squatting position.

Maureen looked over at her sister with an evil grin on her face. "Your pockets loaded?" she asked quickly. Kathleen nodded. "Let's go then!" The girls flew up out of their fort, and ran as hard and as fast as they could across the field, pelting Cragen's fort the entire time. "Ahhhh!" Maureen screamed, as she was hit with a snowball.

"Get up, Mo!" Kathleen urged, still chunking snowballs at Cragen.

"Hahaha, girls! I'm not as old and feeble as you thought!" he cackled, standing up out of his fort and running after them.

"AHHH!" they both squealed as they ran the opposite direction, occasionally turning back to fire another snowball. Eventually, the girls conceded as they were backed into a corner of bushes.

"That's what you get for thinking you could beat me," Cragen informed them with a smug look on his face.

* * *

Lizzie threw a snowball towards Dickie as hard as she could, laughing evilly as it hit him in the face. "YES!" she cheered herself on. Slipping out of her fort, she ducked behind a tree. She _knew _she had to get closer so she could actually take him down.

She peeked around the tree, noticing he was still in his fort, and decided to run full force to where he was. As she ran, she steadied two snowballs in her hands. Before Lizzie knew what hit her, she was on the ground, looking up at a tree. "HA HA HA!" Dickie laughed, standing over her.

Her teeth clenched, Lizzie kicked her foot out, swiping it under Dickie's legs, and knocked him to the cold hard ground. "HA HA HA, my ass, DICKWAD," she mocked.

* * *

On the other side of the field, Fin and Munch prepared a joint attack. "You ready, man?" Fin asked.

"Let's do this!" Munch yelled out. Both men stood up in their forts, which were park benches, only to be beamed with several snowballs. "DAMMIT!" Munch groaned, turning towards their opponents.

"Let's go!" Fin called out, already out of his fort. "Ahhhh!" his 'war-cry' could be heard across the city as he ran full-speed towards Novak.

"Fin!" she called out, continually launching snowballs at him. "Fin, I swear to God, if you knock me down…" she threatened.

Her threat only made him speed up, and smile as he ran across the field. As he got closer to her, he laughed maliciously, until something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. He turned his head for two seconds, only to realize it was Alex jumping up and down, and during those two seconds, Casey had made her way out of her fort and was mid-pounce on Fin.

"Dammit!" he yelled, hitting the ground with Casey on top of him, grinning down.

"Whatcha doin' down there, baby?" she asked, trying to be cute. He smirked, reached his hand up, and smeared a pile of snow across her face, causing her to squeal.

"Ooooh, are you ready for this, Munch?" Alex teased, seeming to be playing peek-a-boo behind a tree.

"More than you know, Cabot," he replied, squeezing the snowball in his hand harder.

Alex threw a snowball around the tree, hitting Munch in the shoulder, before she took off running in the other direction. She ran over to her fort, ducking behind it as Munch launched snowball after snowball at her, eventually hovering over the fort with an arm reared back. "STOP!" Alex cried, holding her arms up in a defensive position.

"AH HAHAHAHA!" Munch cackled, throwing his head back. "VICTORY IS MINE!"

Without warning, Alex threw one final snowball, knocking Munch in his chest, knocking him back on the ground as he tried to block the flying object and slipped. "Shit!" he groaned.

"Victory is NOT yours, Detective Munch," she declared, standing over the top of him with a smirk spread across her pale face.

* * *

The only team members left in play were Olivia and Elliot. Both circling each other, grins on their faces. "Whatcha gonna do, Liv?" Elliot asked, narrowing his eyes at her, his arms out to his sides. Throwing snowballs at each other was simply not going to work in this setting. They knew each other's every move, so each snowball was anticipated.

"Kick your ass, El," she informed him, raising an eyebrow at him.

In the split second that he rolled his eyes, Olivia charged towards him, knocking him back into the snow. With a loud thud, they both hit the ground, Olivia straddling Elliot, pinning his arms to the ground. "HA HA!" she yelled out, still grinning.

With one simple movement, Elliot had flipped her onto her back and was hovering over her. "Try again, Liv," he smirked.

Olivia reached her long leg up, wrapping it around his torso, and flipped him backwards, causing a loud groan to escape his lips. Holding her legs locked tight around his torso, she looked back at him as if it were a piece of cake. "Give in yet?" she asked him, out of breath.

"Never!"

The others watched from afar as Elliot reached his arms up and flipped her backwards, causing her to lie face down in the snow as he pressed an arm into her back. "Do YOU give in yet?"

"Not a chance, Stabler," she seethed, once again reaching her leg up behind her and knocking him over, freeing her of his weight. He hit the ground, causing a loud thud, as Olivia spun around and straddled herself over him again. "Give in now?" she asked in between breaths.

Seeing the defeat in his eyes, Olivia smiled as he nodded slowly.

"Say it…" she told him, trying to conceal her smile until it was official, her brown eyes beginning to glow.

"Ugh," he groaned. "Fine. I give in. You win, Benson," he admitted.

Grinning, she got off of him and helped him up off of the ground. She wanted to kiss him so bad as they looked at each other, neither of them being able to help smiling and laughing. "We win, ladies!" Olivia called out, throwing her gloved fists in the air.

Screams and shouts filled the park as the rest of the girls' team came running at them, the guys' team moving more slowly with their heads hanging low. Lizzie jumped into Olivia's arms with a giant grin on her face. "We did it, Liv!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Of course we did, sweetie! Ladies always win," Olivia told her with a grin towards Elliot. He rolled his eyes and conceded back to the guys' group.

"Dad, you let her win!" Dickie groaned, kicking the snow.

"Hey, Dickie, you're dad's gettin' old," Fin said with a chuckle. "Don't be blamin' him."

Elliot shot a look at Fin as he rubbed his back. "Hey, you try being forty-something and being slammed into the ground several times."

Cragen patted Elliot's back. "What are the wages this year?" he asked, knowing that every year there is something big to be betting on. The year previous, the loser had to wash the entire squad's cars. The year before that, the loser had to take the winner's paperwork for two weeks.

Elliot turned and rolled his eyes. "I may or may not have to be her slave for an entire day."

Munch laughed loudly, shaking his head. "But that's every day for you, Stabler."

Looking up through narrowed eyes, Elliot shook his head as the girls' team approached them. "Time to gloat, already?" he asked.

Olivia's grin said a million words. "Not yet, Stabler. Okay, yeah it is…YOU LOST!" she gloated.

"You LOST!" Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie all chanted, dancing around with each other as Alex, Casey, and Olivia laughed at them.

"Shut up," Dickie scoffed, glaring at them.

Elliot turned towards his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to be mad, kid. We'll get even," he promised.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Casey called out, "It's cold as hell, time to go home."

Earning a laugh from everybody else, she reached out for Fin's hand. "See you all Monday!" they both called out, leaving the group.

"Bye, guys," Alex told them with a smirk as her and Munch walked off.

"Elliot, can I talk to you for a second?" Cragen asked.

Nodding, Elliot held up a finger at his kids and Olivia and walked a few feet away with the captain. "What's up, Cap?"

"Are you…" he started, looking over at Olivia. "Are you two…_together_? If you are, Elliot, I need to know."

"I…uh…what?" Elliot stuttered, narrowing his eyes and putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's not a big deal if you are, Elliot, I just need to know so I can cover for your asses."

"But I thought it was against department rules," Elliot asked, confused.

"No, just against AIB's rules," Cragen told him. "So are you together?"

Elliot glanced over at Olivia who was making snow angels with his kids, drawing a smile upon his face. "Uh…yeah," he spoke softly as he looked back up at his captain.

Cragen nodded, letting a small grin slip out. "Munch owes me money, too, then," he said with a chuckle.

"But, Cap…please don't say anything, I don't know how Liv feels about people knowing…"

Nodding again, Cragen patted Elliot's back. "Just take care of her, Elliot. You know she's like a daughter to me."

"Most definitely, sir. You know I will," Elliot promised, smiling over towards Olivia again.

"Well, I'm heading home before I catch pneumonia and die," Cragen chuckled. "Bye Olivia! Bye kids!" he called out.

They all rushed over to hug him as Olivia smiled and walked towards Elliot. "So when will I be your slave?" he asked, wanting to take her right then and there.

"I'll let you know," she told him with a grin on her face, her brown eyes shining.

'_God, she's going to be the death of me,_' he thought to himself as she found his hand with hers. He took a deep breath and followed her to their vehicle, the kids trailing along. They only had three days left on their vacation and he was wanting to make the most of it.


	13. Is that a ring on your finger?

****Hey guys! Thanks a ton to those of you that reviewed...it definitely means a lot :) I do wish, however, that I could get even more reviews! I'm very grateful for the people that are adding the story to their alerts and favorites, but yall should leave comments! Ya know, make me all happy inside! :D **

**Anyways...new case! The men of the squad can't believe their eyes when two little people walk into the station. Let's see how fast our favorite detectives can solve this one! ;)**

**Don't own SVU, but I do own the two little cuties that come into play in this chapter! :) ****

**

* * *

**

After having an entire week off of work, Olivia groaned at the thought of going back to the station. Elliot chuckled at her from the bathroom as he shaved. "Do we have to go back?" she whined.

"Yeah…and if you don't get ready, we're going to be late," he informed her. She rolled her eyes and rolled out of the bed.

Walking up to Elliot and wrapping her arms around him from behind, Olivia sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But I just want to stay here with you…" her tiny voice spoke up.

Elliot spun around with a grin on his shaving-cream covered face. "But just think, baby…" he said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Every night, for the rest of your life, no matter what kind of cases we deal with…we'll get to go home with each other."

She grinned and put her arms around his neck. "I like the thought of that." Smirking, Elliot bent down and kissed her neck, smearing the white foam all over her. Olivia squealed as she tried to push herself away from him. "Elliot! I've already had a shower!" she said with a laugh.

He stood back up straight with a shit-eating grin on his face. "There's enough time to get another one," he said with a wink. Olivia laughed again and grabbed the hand towel from the rack.

"I thought you said we were going to be late," she told him as she worked on wiping the cream off of her face.

"I'm sure Cragen would forgive us if we were a few minutes late," he said and went for her neck again.

"Nuh uh!" she protested and put a hand on his chest, stopping him from reaching her clean-again face. "Let's just get this over with." Sighing, Olivia kissed a clean spot on Elliot's cheek and left the bathroom.

As she was picking out clothes for work, Elliot finished up shaving and joined her in the closet. "I don't know what to wear," she sighed as she flipped through some shirts.

"My vote is for nothing," Elliot said with a smirk. Olivia turned around with a cocked eyebrow.

"Are you ever NOT horny?" she asked with a chuckle.

Taking a step closer to her and putting his arms around her waist, he smiled and shook his head. "Liv, I have wanted you for over ten years. A week of making love isn't _nearly_ enough time to get that out of my system." Olivia snickered as Elliot bent down and kissed her neck.

"El, as much as I'd love to do this again," she said softly with a smile as she pushed him back, "You have to get the kids up and ready for school. Then we have to get to work."

Groaning, Elliot sighed. "Fine," he complained, buttoning his shirt up. "You still have to pick a day to boss me around, ya know…" he reminded her with a crooked grin.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia stepped into a pair of black dress pants. "I've already told you, I want it to just be me and you here for that to happen," she told him with a soft smile. "With the kids here, it's hard to do what I want."

A grin crept across Elliot's face as he looked up, twisting the blue tie around until it was in a perfect knot. "Saturday, then. I'm sure Fin and Casey would keep them Saturday and Saturday night."

Pulling a shirt over her head, Olivia smiled. "Deal. Now, go get the kids up and ready while I finish getting ready." Walking by her, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers one more time, looked down into her brown eyes, and left the bedroom.

* * *

After finishing getting ready for work, Olivia grabbed her watch off of the nightstand and slid it on her wrist. As she walked to the door, she smiled when she heard the kids all talking and laughing. She opened the bedroom door, throwing her jacket across the back of the couch before she entered the kitchen.

"Mom's up!" Lizzie squealed first, running to Olivia.

Bending down to hug the little girl, Olivia smiled up at Elliot. She still wasn't quite used to the kids calling her "mom" yet, but it was definitely a work in progress. Elliot was grinning down at her as he pulled out another cereal bowl. "Good morning," she told everybody, giving each of the lined-up kids a hug.

"Are you ready to go back to work, mom?" Maureen asked, taking a big bite of Captain Crunch.

"Might as well be," she replied, giving Elliot a quick kiss as she passed by him. "We need a bigger kitchen," she gasped as Dickie ran by, causing her to press against the counter even more.

Elliot chuckled, taking the cereal box from Kathleen. "Here," he said as he passed her a bowl and the box of fruit loops.

"No thanks," she told him, filling a cup with steaming coffee. He rolled his eyes, sitting the box down on the counter, and taking a bite of cereal from his bowl.

"Hurry up, guys," he ushered, quickly taking another bite of his food.

"You have all of your homework done, right?" Olivia asked, squeezing her way back into the living room.

"Yes ma'am," the kids chanted in sync.

Chuckling, Olivia picked her jacket up off of the couch and slid it on. "Okay, guys, time to go…" Elliot announced, also slipping his jacket on.

Mass chaos, yet again. The kids scrambled for their jackets and backpacks, all running into the living room at the same time. Olivia threw her arms up as Kathleen rushed past her. "Down to the SUV!" Elliot called out, opening the door.

Once again, the small mob of children ran through the door, all trying to fit at the same time. Olivia laughed as she stepped into the hallway, stopping to wait on Elliot. Turning around to look at him as he took her hand, she smiled. "Ready?"

"Not really," he sighed, "But might as well get it over with." He pulled her to him one more time before guiding her down the stairs and to the vehicle.

* * *

"Do we have to?" Olivia whined as Elliot put the SUV into park.

Chuckling, he unfastened his seat-belt and looked over at her, taking her hand in his. "Let's go," he told her, leaning over to kiss her.

Pouting for a split second before her lips met his, Olivia sighed. "Fine…" she groaned, getting out of the vehicle.

They walked into the station and noticed how dead it was, stopping them in their tracks. It was almost eerie how silent the people were in their moves. Elliot looked over, seeing Cragen in his office, then looked back at Olivia. "This is…"

"Weird…" she finished, her eyes wide, as she walked to her desk.

As Elliot sat down at his desk, flipping on his computer monitor, Munch came strolling into the station. "Good morning," he called out to whoever would listen.

"Morning, Munch," Olivia replied, shuffling papers on her desk.

Fin dragged himself into the station, groaning as he walked past Elliot and Olivia's desks. "Why is it so fucking dead in here?" he asked, sitting down at his desk.

About that time, Cragen came out of his office, sitting in the chair behind Elliot's desk. "Someone from Queens will be bringing our cases within the hour," he told them, leaning back in the chair.

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" Olivia asked. They didn't have any cases, any paper work, any suspects to question…nothing.

"Benson," Munch called out, craning his head to the side.

"Yeah, Munch?" she asked, looking up from her computer.

"Is that…is that a _ring_ on your finger?" he asked, catching everybody's attention. Elliot's heart about jumped out of his chest as he sat up in his chair, eyes wide, wondering how she was going to play it.

Her eyes widened and heart began to race. '_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,'_ she thought to herself. '_Stupid! Why didn't you take it off?'_ She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. "Uh…" she finally squeezed out. "Yeah, that's generally where you wear rings, Munch," she tried to play it off.

Munch chuckled. "Yes, I know that," he quipped. "But your ring, Detective Benson, is on the traditional left ring finger signifying a marriage engagement to another party." Elliot turned his head, glancing at Cragen out the corner of his eye. He could see their captain sitting with a slight smirk on his face as he turned to look at Elliot.

'_Shit,'_ Elliot thought, immediately darting his eyes back to his computer, trying to avoid any association that the group would have.

Olivia was fairly certain that her heart was going to jump out of her chest. "It's just a ring, Munch," she told him, rolling her eyes and turning back to her computer.

"Come on, baby girl!" Fin begged. "If you got a man, we need to know about it!"

"Why, exactly, do you need to know if I'm in a relationship?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow at Fin.

"Because," he explained, "We need to know who to kill if he hurts you."

Olivia chuckled and Elliot stifled a laugh. "I can assure you, he's not going to hurt me. He knows better than that."

Fin and Munch looked across their desks at each other, both shaking their heads. "Stabler," Fin called out. Elliot didn't hear him as he clicked away at his computer, sorting through emails from the past week…well, that's what he was pretending to do, knowing that if he had any input, they would catch on. "STABLER!" he called out louder.

"Wha…what?" Elliot shook his head, snapping him out of the "daze" he was in. He looked over at Fin, trying to seem innocent.

"You know about Olivia's new fling?" Munch asked, taking a sip of his coffee, cringing after he realized how horrible it actually was.

"First of all," Olivia interjected, "It's _not_ just a fling, Munch."

"Yeah," Elliot answered, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms, trying to appear nonchalant. "I know about him."

"And you haven't killed him yet?" Fin asked. Cragen chuckled behind Elliot, covering his mouth with his hand trying to hide his laugh.

Elliot glared back at Cragen, cutting him with a look of annoyance. "I actually like this guy," he told Fin and Munch, looking over to see the looks of confusion on their faces.

"Hey, that…that must mean…" Fin stuttered, tilting his head slightly as Olivia slipped a quick worried look up at Elliot from her stack of papers.

"Detective Benson?" the group heard a small voice call out from the doorway.

Looking over, Olivia's eyes narrowed as she saw a little girl standing conservatively, her hands folded in front of her. "Hi," Olivia said with a smile, getting up from her desk. "What's your name, sweetheart?" she asked, squatting down by the small child.

Her brown eyes were similar to Olivia's, searching around the room. "Abbigail Grace Gifford," she spoke softly, getting nervous with people staring at her, "But you can call me Abby." The guys couldn't get over how much the little girl looked like Olivia. Her eyes were chocolate brown, her hair was auburn and in soft curls that bounced as she moved.

Olivia reached out and took the little girl's hand in her own, standing up. "Let's go somewhere where we can have some girl talk, huh?" Olivia asked. The little girl smiled and nodded, following the detective.

"Did everybody else just see mini-Olivia?" Munch asked the other guys, their jaws all hanging down. Nodding slowly, their eyes all followed Olivia as she shut the door behind herself and the little girl. At the same time, all four men stood up and walked to Cragen's office. Hitting the intercom button to listen, Cragen sat on the edge of his desk, still in awe of the similarities between his detective and the little girl.

"How old are you?" Olivia asked as she shut the door.

"I'm seven, Miss Benson."

Smiling at her politeness, Olivia pulled out a chair from the table. "Call me Olivia, sweetheart." The little girl smiled and nodded. "Abby," Olivia smiled as she helped the girl into a chair at the table. "Why are you here?" Olivia's voice was kind and caring as she sat beside the girl, leaning over to get more on the girl's level.

"At school…" her voice sounded so tiny, but the crew could tell that that certainly wasn't the girl's typical personality. "At school, Miss Romine told us that if anybody hurts us, we should tell either her or the police."

Olivia's head tilted slightly, almost horrified at what was about to come out of the girl's mouth next. "Abby, has someone hurt you?"

In the other room, Elliot shifted his weight from one leg to the other as his stomach began to drop. Fin's eyes narrowed, watching through the window. Munch and Cragen both took a deep breath, shaking their heads.

The little girl's eyes darted around the room as her hands began to fidget. "Are you really a cop?"

Chuckling softly, Olivia pulled her badge out of her pocket and slid it across the table towards Abby. "Yes, honey, I'm a cop. Now, why don't you tell me if someone's hurting you?"

Abby's brown eyes fell to the badge, tracing a finger over the gold ridges. "No, ma'am."

"Then why are you here, Abby?" Olivia's brown eyes found the girl's similar eyes as she considerately smiled down toward her.

"Someone is hurting my mommy. He makes her cry, and leaves bruises and blood." Elliot's stomach churned.

Olivia shifted in her chair, reaching over and taking the girl's hand in her own. "Who's hurting your mommy, Abby? Do you know his name?"

"His name is daddy," she mumbled, looking up with her big brown eyes.

In the other room, Cragen turned to the other men. "Munch, Fin…her school uniform says Saint Mary's, her name is Abbigail Grace Gifford. Go find her parents."

"On it," Fin replied as he and Munch left the office.

Elliot stepped closer to the window, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I can't get over how much Abby looks like Olivia," Cragen spoke, not realizing he was really speaking.

Without a word, Elliot nodded, focusing on the conversation between Olivia and her mini-me.

"Abby, can you tell me your mommy and daddy's names?"

The little girl fidgeted in her chair, her cheeks flushing with a red color. "Mommy and daddy, silly," the little girl said confidently with a laugh. Elliot chuckled, as did Olivia as she looked towards the glass. "Are you married, Olivia?"

"No, sweetie. Not yet," Olivia smirked, cutting her eyes back towards Abby. "Hey, Abby…Do you mind if my friend joins our conversation?"

"Okay," she agreed. Within a matter of seconds, Elliot entered the interview room with a smile on his face.

"Abby, this is Elliot. He's my very best friend in the world."

Smiling, Elliot sat down beside Olivia, across the table from Abby. "Hi, Abby," he told her, attempting to gain her trust.

"Did _you_ give Olivia the pretty ring she's wearing?" Abby asked, her brown eyes shining in the light.

Suddenly coughing as if he had something in his throat, Elliot's eyes widened as he glanced at Olivia. The space between her eyes pinched together. "Abby, how about you tell us what your daddy does to your mommy?" Olivia intervened.

"I don't know if I should say anything," the girl admitted quietly, looking back down at her hands.

"Abby," Elliot smiled, "You can trust us. If someone is hurting your mommy, we need to know so we can stop it from happening. You don't want your mommy to be hurt anymore, do you?"

Shaking her head, a tear slid down Abby's cheek. "He gets mad after he drinks some juice," she said innocently. "He yells at me and Annie and makes us go to our room. And we hear loud booms and screams, and mommy cries." Tears streamed down her blushed cheeks as she squirmed in her seat.

Reaching over, Olivia took the girl in her arms and looked over at Elliot with tears in her own eyes. "Who's Annie, sweetheart?" she asked, looking back down at Abby.

"My sister. We're twins," she suddenly perked up, smiling even. "Annabelle Faith Gifford."

"Where is Annie right now?" Elliot asked, not wanting to startle the child.

"She's in the bathroom."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "How do you know she's in the bathroom, Abby?"

"Because," she stated matter-of-factly, "She's out there." The girl pointed towards the door.

* * *

"Annie?" Olivia called out, peeking under the bathroom stalls. She finally saw a cute little pair of black shoes hanging down, barely visible from Olivia's viewpoint. "Annie," she called out again, lightly knocking on the stall door. "My name is Olivia. Abby told me that I could find you in here."

The girl barely cracked the stall door, looking out with one eye up at Olivia. "Hi," her voice was just as soft as Abby's.

Olivia smiled down at her, squatting down as the girl opened the stall door more. "Hi, Annie. Do you wanna come talk with Abby and me?" The little girl nodded slowly as Olivia reached out for her hand, taking Annie's in it. "Come on," Olivia told her, leading her out of the bathroom.

Walking into the squad room hand-in-hand with Olivia, the second little girl grinned big as she saw Abby across the room. She dropped Olivia's hand and darted around the desks, colliding with her sister, immediately joining hands with her. Olivia sat on the edge of Elliot's desk and smiled as she saw the two girls giggling with each other.

Elliot crossed the room and sat on the desk beside her, sighing as he crossed his arms. "They're mirror images. And they look just like you, Liv," he told her, watching the two little auburn-headed girls across the room. He saw her grin out of the corner of his eye.

"You think?"

Reaching a hand over, placing it on top of hers, he smiled. "Yeah. Ready to find the bastard that's terrorizing them?"

"More than you know," she quipped, turning her head towards Elliot. "I'm hoping," she said as she slid off of the desk, stepping closer to him, "That this will be an open and shut case. I'm ready to go home," she whispered, gently tugging on his tie and biting her bottom lip as she walked past him, swaying her hips a little more than usual.


	14. How about you tell us the truth?

****First of all, thanks to all of yall that reviewed :) I'd LOVE to get more reviews, though (hint hint...) Anyways, we finish up the case in this chapter, moving right along into other things :) Pretty soon, Stabler and Benson will have to deal with the consequences of all that "practicing," along with searching for a new home...which proves to be more difficult than they had originally expected. Plus...court with Kathy! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (please)**

**

* * *

**

"Dr. Huang," Cragen asked, sitting back in his chair, "Can you take the girls upstairs? Talk to them, make sure this isn't just some kind of story." Olivia shot a look at the captain, crossing her arms in front of her chest as her anger was quickly rising.

"Of course," George complied, leaving the room. The girls had been introduced to everybody in the station – Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Munch, Cragen, Huang, Warner, and even a few uniformed cops – so they went willingly hand-in-hand with Huang up the stairs, their hair bouncing as they walked.

Olivia, still glaring at Cragen, stood up. "You think they're making this up?" she confronted him. "Did you not see the same terrified little girls that we've been talking to for an HOUR?"

"Liv, calm down," Elliot spoke softly, still sitting in his chair. She shot a look down at him, letting him know exactly how pissed she was. Raising his hands in surrendering, Elliot sat back in the chair, _praying_ she didn't rip into the Captain.

"Olivia, I'm not saying they're lying. But they are seven. And we do have to make sure that everything checks out," Cragen tried to calm her down. He knew that child abuse cases were the toughest on her.

Nodding, she eventually conceded. "So, what's our plan?" she asked, sitting back down.

About that time, Munch and Fin walked back through the door. "What'd you get?" Cragen asked, everybody listening intently.

"Well," Munch started, "Abby has a twin, first of all."

"Yeah, we know. She was hiding in the bathroom earlier," Elliot told him.

Munch nodded his head once, continuing his story. "Abbigail Grace Gifford and Annabelle Faith Gifford, seven years old, in Miss Romine's first grade class at Saint Mary's." Olivia rolled her eyes, they already knew all of that. "Mom is Katherine Ward-Gifford, dad is Michael Gifford."

"Wait a minute…Michael Gifford?" Elliot asked, looking up at Munch.

"Yeah…Michael Ray Gifford, attorney downtown for some piece of shit firm," Munch confirmed.

Elliot's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Olivia. "Why is that name familiar?" he tried to make the connection.

"Probably because you collared him six years ago," Fin piped in. "Domestic violence, a neighbor called 911 when she heard screams next door."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Olivia added in. "Over on…oh where was it…over on Reynolds Street, right? Big brownstone."

"That's it," Fin nodded, handing the file to her.

"That's the motherfucking bastard that punched me with his giant Harvard ring on his finger. I had to get twelve stitches in my head," Elliot scoffed. "Oh, this bastard is going DOWN," he exclaimed with an evil chuckle as he stood up, reaching for the door.

"Stabler, sit," Cragen commanded. Rolling his eyes, Elliot followed the orders, sitting back down beside Olivia. "You and Benson go question mom, see if you can see any bruises or cuts. Munch and Fin, go track down the bastard."

Dispersing out of Cragen's office, the four detectives walked back to their desks. "Hey, Fin," Elliot called out as he and Olivia were leaving the squad room. Fin looked up as he picked a file up off of his desk. "If you get the excuse, kick his ass."

* * *

"I can't believe someone would frighten those two precious girls," Olivia whispered, sinking back in the passenger's seat of Elliot's SUV. "They're so innocent, yet they live with pure evil."

"We'll make sure they're safe, Liv," he promised her, starting the vehicle. "But for now, let's just focus on doing everything by the rules so the motherfucker can't walk."

Olivia nodded and slid her seat-belt around herself. During the trip, she couldn't get the memories of her mom out of her head. Coming home drunk, slapping Olivia around, passing out at random places, having a different guy in her bed every night…Olivia's heart ached for those two girls, so much. She knew that she couldn't rest until she knew they would be safe.

"Liv, we're here," Elliot told her, gently touching her knee. Sitting up in the seat, Olivia took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair. "Hey," he whispered as he noticed her eyes watering up, tugging on her hand as she reached for the door. "Come'mere…" Elliot pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I promise that we'll take care of them, baby," he whispered.

"It's just all too familiar," she sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I know, sweetie. Let's go talk to the mom, huh?" he asked, pulling back and smiling. She nodded, slightly smiling back as Elliot pulled her into his lips.

"I love you," she told him, her brown eyes looking into his blue ones.

"I love you, too," he assured her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face before they got out of the vehicle.

Walking up the sidewalk to the brownstone, Olivia's stomach flipped. Elliot rang the doorbell and stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets.

After a few silent moments, the door opened to reveal a woman with tear-stained cheeks. "Can I, uh…can I help you?" she asked, wiping a tear away. Olivia cringed as she saw the blackening spot on the lady's face, it was marbled with blues and purples.

"Mrs. Gifford?" Elliot asked, surveying the woman's insecure body posture and the visible cuts and bruises.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

Olivia and Elliot both pulled out their badges. "NYPD, Mrs. Gifford," Olivia told her. "May we come in? We have a few questions for you." She tried to smile, forcing the tears to go away as the woman stepped back.

"Of course," she gestured into the house, "Come on in." The nervous woman ran a hand through her messy hair and pulled her bathrobe tighter around herself. "How…how can I help you, detectives?"

"Mrs. Gifford…" Elliot started, looking around the living room, "Your daughters came into our squad room this morning."

Her eyes widened as she quickly stood up from her chair. "Oh, God…are they okay?"

"They're fine, Mrs. Gifford," Olivia told her, not being able to take her eyes off of all the bruises and cuts on the victim's skin.

"Why are they there, then?"

Elliot looked over at Olivia and sighed as he looked back at the victim. "They came to us, Mrs. Gifford, to tell us that your husband is hurting you," his voice was calm.

"That's all just a misunderstanding," Mrs. Gifford tried to justify, her hands shaking visibly.

"That's not what all of the bruises and cuts on you are telling us, Mrs. Gifford," Olivia said, slowly walking to where Elliot was sitting. "Now, how about you tell us the truth?" she asked, sitting down beside him.

Sitting down, the trembling woman wiped a tear from her bruised face. "It doesn't happen often," she spoke softly.

"That doesn't give him the right to beat the hell out of you and terrify those little girls, Mrs. Gifford." Olivia's voice was forceful but not frightening. "Now, we need to know the truth so we can put your husband in jail…where it _belongs_…so Abby and Annie aren't scared anymore and so you aren't hurt anymore."

* * *

"Benson, Stabler," Cragen called from his office.

"What'd we do now?" Elliot asked, standing up from his chair.

Smirking, Olivia walked past him. "It's probably your fault, whatever it is."

"Is not!" Elliot argued back, following her into the office.

Olivia chuckled as she stopped in front of Cragen's desk. "What's up, Cap?"

"Munch just called. They got the husband."

"Great," Elliot said, crossing his arms in front of his chest as an evil smile spread across his face.

Cragen nodded, leaning back in his chair. "He apparently caused a scene as they drug him out of his office." Elliot couldn't help but chuckle. "When they get here, I want you two to interrogate him. Elliot, you and him have a past, use it to your advantage." Nodding, Olivia and Elliot turned to leave. "Stabler," Cragen called after Olivia had left.

Elliot turned around, sticking his head back in the office. "Yeah, Cap?"

"Two things...first, don't kill the guy." Cragen tried to hide a chuckle as a grin spread across Elliot's face. "Second…congratulations about you and Liv."

"Thanks, Cap," Elliot replied, smiling as he left the office.

* * *

Following Olivia towards the interrogation room, Elliot snuck up behind her, grabbing her waist from behind, causing her to softly gasp. "You ready for this?" he asked as she spun around in his arms with a smile on her face.

"Am I ready to lock this bastard up for abusing his family? You have no idea." Quickly pressing her lips into his, she pulled back after hearing someone yelling. "You hear that?"

Elliot turned his head to listen as he pulled his hands away from Olivia's waist. Turning around with a grin on his face, he nodded.

"Let me go, you rat bastards!" a man screamed, trying to get loose from Fin's death-grip as they rounded the corner.

"Merry fucking Christmas," Fin scoffed, throwing the man into the interrogation room and slamming the door. "Good luck with him, guys. Jesus Christ," he scoffed as he left the room.

Elliot and Olivia both turned around, looking at the angry man through the one-way glass. He was _fuming_, pacing back and forth across the room. "Ready?" Olivia asked, an evil looking grin on her face.

"After you," Elliot chuckled, opening the door.

"Hello, Mr. Gifford," Olivia said with a smirk, leaning against one of the walls.

The man turned around as Elliot shut the door. "_Stabler_," he immediately started toward the detective.

"Think you're going to punch me again?" Elliot asked, smirking with a raised eyebrow as the perp stopped inches away from his face.

"What the HELL do you want with me?" Michael yelled.

"Mr. Gifford, how about you sit down," Olivia suggested.

"Fuck off, lady," he sneered, still staring at Elliot.

Olivia watched as her partner held himself together amazingly well. She walked to the table, pulling out one of the chairs, and walked back towards the man. She grabbed his arm, "It wasn't an option, asshole," she told him through clenched teeth, pulling him to the chair and shoving him down onto it.

Still huffing, Michael looked up at Elliot. "Care to tell me what the hell you think I've done this time?"

"Certainly," Elliot replied cheerfully as Olivia sat down in the chair across from the perp. He walked to the table and opened the file in his hands, slamming pictures down in front of him. "You did this, motherfucker. You beat your wife repeatedly, raped her, hit her with whatever you could find."

"That's a bunch of-"

"Your _daughters_ came here this morning and told us about you," Olivia interjected. "Your _seven-year-old_ daughters, Mr. Gifford. If THEY can tell us that you're hurting their mommy every other day and that it scares them…THAT is where we intervene."

Elliot pushed the pictures more towards Michael, watching his face as he looked down at the bruises and cuts on his wife's skin. "The bitch deserved it," he nearly snarled. "After eight years of her lazy ass, I've had enough."

"For one," Elliot started as he leaned closer to the perp across the table, "You started this mess at _least_ six years ago. Second of all, we were in your house today. There was _nothing_ out of place. She was getting ready to go to work, despite being black and blue with cuts all over her. She cooks, cleans, takes care of the kids, all while you go out and play with your stripper friends!"

Olivia shifted in her chair, knowing Elliot was almost over the edge. "And all you can fucking get is this worn out piece of ass over here," Michael nodded his head towards Olivia as his eyes penetrated Elliot's.

Thinking quickly, Olivia immediately stood up and placed a hand on Elliot's arm, signaling to him that he didn't need to hit the man. "Mr. Gifford," she spoke calmly, "This is your third domestic violence offense. And you will be locked in jail for fifteen to twenty years, I can assure you of that. There's not a lawyer in this city that can get you off the hook for this." She walked around the table, leaning over him.

"What do you know, bitch," he scoffed. Without warning, Olivia reached up and slammed the perp's head into the hard steel table. Groaning, he lifted it back up, wiping blood from his nose. By the time he opened his mouth to say anything, Olivia had already left the room.

"Have fun in jail," Elliot chimed in, also leaving the room to find Cragen on the other side of the window shaking his head.

"Olivia," their Captain groaned.

"Hey, you told _Elliot_ not to touch the guy, not me," she defended herself causing both Elliot and Cragen to chuckle.

* * *

"Ready to go home, Liv?" Elliot asked, standing up from his computer.

Olivia stood up and straightened a stack of files. "Yeah, let me run upstairs real quick." She quickly climbed the stairs and smiled as Abby and Annie both ran to her.

"Olivia!" they both squealed together and hugged her.

"Hey, girls," she smiled down at them. She reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out two business cards, handing one to each of them. "If you two _ever_ have any problems with _anything_, you call the number that's on this card, okay?" she asked.

Both of the girls ran a finger across the card and smiled. "You mean _anything_?" Abby asked, her brown eyes wide.

Olivia smiled and nodded her head. "Absolutely _anything_." Hugging them again, Olivia stood up, pulling one last card out of her pocket. "And that goes for you, too, Mrs. Gifford," she told the petite woman.

"Thank you so much, Detective Benson," the woman stood up and hugged Olivia.

"I mean it, Mrs. Gifford. If _anything_ at all happens, you call me day or night." The lady nodded again with a weak smile on her face. "Bye, girls," Olivia called out as she headed back down the stairs.

"Bye!"

Elliot smiled as Olivia walked back to her desk and picked her coat up. "Ready," she told him with a smile. He guided her out of the squad room and down the hall to the elevator.

"I told you we'd get them taken care of," he spoke softly as they stopped and pushed the button to go down.

Her brown eyes found his and she smiled. "I'll listen to you one day," she promised with a chuckle. "But for now, there are four hungry kids at home to take care of."

She slipped her phone out of her pocket as they waited.

_To: Casey_

_Can you and Fin keep the kids Friday night and Saturday? I'm cashing in my bet from the snow-war ;) _

_-Liv_

Jumping as she quickly received an answer back. She chuckled and blushed as she read "Only if you give details about the amazing sex you're going to have."

"Casey will keep the kids Friday night and Saturday," she told Elliot as they stepped into the elevator.

He grinned, placing a hand gently on the small of her back. "Good."

* * *

"Lizzie, did you help Dickie with his math?" Elliot asked as he cleared the kitchen table.

"Yes, sir. And history. And English," the littlest Stabler replied, twirling around in her nightgown.

Olivia smiled as Maureen and Kathleen played a card game, noticing Dickie was running back and forth between the two to see what cards they had. She picked up a stack of dishes and carried them to the sink, leaning over and propping herself up with her arms.

"Liv," Elliot asked quietly, running a hand across her back.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up from watching the two oldest kids.

"I think we need to talk about finding a bigger place to live," he told her as he watched her lips curve upwards.

Sighing, she conceded. "Okay…"

"Are you sick?" Elliot asked, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"What?" she chuckled, "No, I'm not sick."

"I just kind of expected you to put up a fight," he admitted with a shrug.

Smiling, Olivia stood up straight and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips into his and smiling again afterwards. "I love you, Elliot. I _want_ this life. I want you and the kids. And if that means finding a bigger place to live, then so be it."

Elliot brushed a strand of loose hair out of her face as he pressed his lips into hers softly. "I love you, too, Liv. And it sounds so amazing to hear you say all that." A grin forming on his face, he finished moving a stack of dishes into the sink.

"I thought She-Devil was moving out of your house soon," Olivia spoke quietly, turning on the water to rinse the sink full of soapy dishes.

"Well, she is. And we can stay there for a little while. But I just thought it'd be nice to have our own place to start _our_ family," he admitted, glancing over to see her reaction.

As her lips curved upward, her brown eyes got wide then narrowed. "_Our_ family, huh?"

"Liv, I saw you today. I saw you with those two little girls. You can't tell me you don't want kids."

"You _know_ I want kids, El. We're just not twenty anymore," she faked a chuckle.

He looked over at her, reaching his soapy hand up to pull her chin towards him. "No, but we're not dead either, baby. Those girls today," he said with a sigh, "They looked _just_ like you. And I want that to really happen, if you do."

"Of course, I do, El," she smiled and kissed him. "But I don't think it's going to happen for a little while longer."

Elliot leaned over with a mischievous grin on his face. "You know," he told her, kissing her quickly, "We can _practice_ all we want."

Olivia let out a loud laugh as Elliot reattached his lips to hers. "El, the kids are right there," she reminded him, pressing her forehead against his. He rolled his eyes and pulled his head away after kissing her nose one last time.

"We'll continue this later," he informed her, earning a giggle from her. Elliot smiled, shaking his head as he saw her smiling. At that point, they both realized how truly happy they were…the kids running around and laughing, them both elbow deep in dish water and laughing…it was perfect.

* * *

Elliot leaned against the wall in the hallway and smiled, breathing a sigh of happiness. He watched as Olivia went to each Stabler kid, running a hand through each one's hair and gently placing a kiss on their temples. Standing up, she smiled down at the sleeping angels in her living room, smiling even bigger when she saw Elliot watching her.

"Hey," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pressed his lips into her forehead.

"Hey yourself," her voice was soft as she kept smiling. "Let's go to bed, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed with a chuckle, walking with her to their bedroom.

After changing clothes, Olivia reappeared in the bedroom in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top, sinking in the bed next to Elliot. "You really want a family with me?" she asked, her brown eyes glistening in the dim light.

He tilted her chin towards him, running a finger against her cheek. "I have since the first day I met you, Liv," he admitted, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. "And like I said," he spoke softly, nearing his face to her neck, "We can practice all we want." His lips were attached to her skin within half a second, sending her into immediate ecstasy.


	15. Where is your gun?

****Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I updated. Yet again, college is consuming my life. This chapter is more just Olivia and Elliot, with special appearances from the kids :) A little smut, so if it offends you, stop here. Thanks to all that have reviewed! Mucho appreciated!**

**Don't own them...sad :( ****

* * *

"Guys, hurry up!" Elliot yelled, propping himself against the front door of Olivia's apartment, watching as his kids moved like molasses.

Olivia smiled as she approached Elliot, kissing him softly and quickly against his smooth cheek. She turned back towards the kids, put her hands on her hips, and whistled loudly, quickly jostling the kids out of their daze. "MOVE!" she commanded, whipping a hand out to point towards the door.

Without any more fuss, all four kids picked their backpacks up off of the floor and filed out of the small apartment, down the stairs, and into the parking garage. Olivia straightened her jacket like nothing happened and started walking out of the door, stopping when she saw the look on Elliot's face. "What?" she asked blankly, tucking her phone down into her jacket pocket.

"Nothing," he said, almost defensively as he held his hands up and chuckled. He shut the door behind himself and took her hand in his as they walked down to the SUV.

* * *

Once the kids had been delivered to their respective schools, Elliot began driving towards the station. "When do you want to start looking for a house?" he asked, not wanting to push the subject, but they needed to get a jump on it if they were actually going to take the next step.

Fidgeting in the seat next to him, Olivia's eyes roamed everywhere but over at Elliot. "Um…uh…just whenever," she mumbled.

"Liv," he spoke softly. She noticed that he had pulled the SUV over into an empty parking lot, causing her to look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are we stopping?" she questioned, shifting in her seat.

Elliot gently reached over and took her hand in his. "Liv, look at me," he requested, stroking her hand with his thumb. Her nervous brown eyes stumbled over to him, looking him up and down before settling on the deep blue eyes in front of her. Smiling as he saw her chewing on the inside of her lip, Elliot reached a hand up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He knew without a doubt that she loved him, but he also knew without a doubt her history of running when things got serious.

Taking a deep breath and blinking her eyes a few times, Olivia's lips slowly and softly curved upward. "I just didn't think this would be happening _this_ fast," she confided, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest.

"I thought you were okay with this, baby?" he asked, stroking her rosy cheek with his thumb.

"I _am_ okay with this," she told him as she took a deep breath. "It's just…it's all still kind of surreal. You and me. The kids. A _house._"

Even though she hadn't consciously let on that she was nervous, he knew she was by the fluctuations in her voice. The typically strong, steady Olivia-voice had a tendency to become weak and stumbling when her nerves were getting the best of her.

As her hand shook in his, Elliot softly smiled at her, resting his forehead against hers. "This is real, baby," he assured her. "I'm here," he kissed her nose. "I'm here, we're together and getting married, we have amazing kids plus maybe more one day, and along with all of that…we need a bigger place to live. This is real, sweetheart," he promised, genuinely pressing his lips into hers.

Opening her watery eyes after the brief kiss, Olivia smiled and slightly sniffled. "I love you," she told him plainly. And those were the only three words he ever needed to hear.

"I love you, too," his voice was steady as they stared into each other's eyes.

"We can go house hunting whenever you want, El." Although her heart was racing, she felt at ease knowing that he was hers.

"I know you're scared, Liv," he whispered, kissing her temple. "But you need to know that I'm not ever going anywhere."

"Scared isn't the word," she chuckled. "Anxious…tense…nervous…but not scared."

Elliot laughed as he kissed her again. "Let's get to work, huh?"

* * *

After half of the work day was over, Elliot strolled back into the bullpen from interviewing a witness to a domestic abuse call. "Hey, where's Liv?" he asked, noticing she wasn't in the room.

Fin, kicked back at his desk, pointed up towards the cribs. "She got a phone call a few minutes ago."

With his head in a file, Munch stood up. "Yeah, she looked upset and bolted for the cribs. We figured you'd be the best one to handle that," he told Elliot.

With wide eyes and a fluttering heart, Elliot ran up the stairs two at a time. He pushed through the door to the cribs and looked around. "Liv…" he called out, his heart pounding.

"Hey," he heard from the corner of the room. Taking a couple quick steps, he soon saw her propped against the wall.

"What happened?" he asked, followed by him surveying her entire body. Her button up shirt that had been tucked into her pants was flowing wide open, exposing her stomach and black lace bra. As his eyes got wider, Elliot felt himself harden. "Liv, what are you doing…" he asked, stepping up to her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her into him.

"Can't a woman have sex with the man she loves at their workplace?" she cockily replied with a seductive glimmer in her eyes.

Attaching his lips to her skin, Elliot's heart was racing faster than it ever had before. "What if…we're…caught…" he mumbled between light nibbles on her collar bone.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Stabler?" she asked, her head falling back to the wall as she bit her bottom lip.

"I have her right here," he answered, his hands wandering down to her pants, gripping onto her hips momentarily. Pressing her harder against the wall, Elliot slightly fumbled with the button and zipper before they finally both complied. Pushing them to the floor, Elliot stifled a moan as Olivia reached down and full-handedly grasped his cock.

Olivia held in a moan as he shoved a hand into her panties, immediately entering her dripping slit. After a few thrusts, he pushed another finger into her, making her quiver even more as she gripped a handful of his hair. Still sucking on her soft skin, Elliot twisted her around and laid her over on the nearest bed, lying on top of her.

"God…" she gasped, her eyes rolling back into her head as his fingers still worked away at her core and his thumb at her bundle of swollen nerves. "I need you, El," she nearly begged.

"Shh…" he whispered, pressing his lips against hers to muffle the noise. Running her hands down between them, Olivia undid the button and zipper to his pants, pushing them down past his hips. "You ready?" he asked quietly, looking down into her chocolate eyes as she nodded.

Pushing her panties out of the way, Elliot removed his hand from her slit, soon replacing it with his throbbing dick. He immediately pressed his lips into hers, knowing that they were both going to let out some noises. Olivia moaned into his mouth as he filled her with his cock, slowly stretching her tight cunt to its limits.

Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands found the poles holding the bunk beds together. Reaching up, Elliot lifted her bra over her breasts, exposing her hardened nipples. After flicking them a time or two with his thumbs, his lips soon found them, sucking gently with sporadic soft bites.

Feeling her slowly tighten and release around his dick, Elliot knew that she was close to peaking. He looked up and saw her mouth open as one of her hands let go of the bed rail and find his arm. She squeezed hard, digging her nails into it, with every thrust. Letting out a whimper with every move, Olivia nearly couldn't handle anymore.

Elliot quickly kissed his way back up her bare neck to her lips. "Gotta be quiet, baby," he reminded her with a whisper, one hand fondling a breast. She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded as he pushed into her repeatedly.

"El…" she tried to speak softly, but it came out as more of a yelp. "El…soon…" she warned.

"Me, too, baby," he huffed into her ear, speeding his thrusts up as he felt himself nearing the cliff.

"God," she quietly moaned, opening her mouth wide only to be greeted by Elliot's mouth.

As the tip of his cock hit the wall inside her pussy, Elliot bit his bottom lip harder and harder. "Liv…" he moaned quietly, "You ready?" he asked, huffing between words.

Nodding furiously, Olivia re-gripped the bed rails, hanging on for dear life. Within a couple more times of his cock pounding her, she clamped around him tighter than ever before as his mouth collided with hers. She let out a moan, blocked by his lips, as she went over the edge, sending him over as well. Her body trembled severely under his as he let go inside of her, some of it spilling outside of her slit.

Once they had both quit shaking and had quieted their breathing, Elliot gently pulled himself out of her as he grinned down at his beautiful fiancée. "Was that adventurous enough for you, Benson?" he asked with a chuckle, zipping himself up. Still out of breath, all Olivia could do was nod. "Come on, baby, you gotta get dressed," he told her as he slid her panties back onto her legs.

Raising herself slightly, Olivia pulled them the rest of the way up as Elliot climbed out of the bed. She reached out a hand as Elliot took her and pulled her up. "Can you, uh…can you hand me my pants?" she asked, bracing herself against the bunk bed frame.

Elliot laughed to himself as he leaned down and picked up the black dress pants. "Here," he told her as he held them for her to step into, sliding them up her long legs.

"Holy shit," she mumbled, running her hands through her hair as her wide eyes looked over at Elliot. "I wasn't quite expecting that," she admitted with a chuckle.

"What the hell was up with that?" Elliot asked as he grinned, reaching over and helping her button her shirt back up.

"I wanted you," she told him with a shrug. "Time to go work," she took a couple of steps away before being pulled back to him.

Shaking his head, Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. "So you faked an upsetting phone call just so you could get sex?"

Trying to look innocent, Olivia shrugged. "Maybe," she admitted.

"How'd you know I'd come up here?"

"Because," she told him, straightening his tie, "You always chase after me when I'm upset." Kissing him one last time, she smiled. "Let's go finish work so we can go home."

"I couldn't agree with you more," he replied, following her out of the cribs.

* * *

"Alright, guys," Olivia rolled her eyes. "When I said pack a bag for _one_ night, I honestly wasn't meaning six years." She shook her head as she counted _nine_ bags. For _four_ children.

"But I need all of this, mom!" Maureen objected. "It has my hair stuff, and makeup, and clothes for the different weather possibilities!"

Sitting on the couch, Olivia put her head in her hands and groaned. "Mo...it's going to be 60 and sunny tomorrow. You need a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a light jacket."

"But what if it…" Kathleen started.

"IT'S MARCH, GUYS!" Olivia nearly yelled, pulling at her own hair. "The only other thing it may possibly do is rain. And contrary to popular belief, you won't melt."

Dickie was jumping around in the middle of the living room but stopped as soon as he heard the door open. His eyes got wide as he quietly reached for his two bags. He knew that they were going to be in trouble for being so difficult. "Liv?" Elliot called out, stepping over the bags blocking the entryway.

"In here," she groaned, leaning back on the couch, her hands rubbing her face.

"What…the hell…is going on?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia peeked open an eye and looked up at him. "I'm having the kids pack a bag since they're staying with Casey and Fin tomorrow night. I figured we could just take them to the station with us tomorrow and put them in Fin's vehicle."

"Then why do you look like you're ready to shoot something? Are you going to shoot something? Where's your gun?" he asked, pulling his jacket off and sitting next to her with a very concerned look. He was still confused as to why there were seven-hundred bags in the floor.

"However," she continued, "The kids all think they need multiple bags and they're very unwilling to part with the things they've packed."

Holding back a chuckle, Elliot leaned over and kissed her. "Guys, come in here for a second," he nicely called out.

The four Stabler kids filed into the living room, stepping over the bags like landmines. "Yes, daddy?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"Take these bags and unpack them, putting everything where it belongs," he instructed. "Then…you get to take one pair of pants, one shirt, and one pair of pajamas. The _only_ hair products and makeup you need, Mo and Katie, better fit in the room left in that bag. That's _all_ you're taking."

"Okay," the two oldest daughters and his son groaned.

"I only have one bag, daddy," Lizzie told him proudly.

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead. "What's in the bag, Lizzie?" he asked. He knew his daughter too well to know it would be this easy for her to get ready to go somewhere.

Her blue eyes wandered around the room before shyly looking up at him. "Books," she spoke softly.

"Lizzie," he chuckled, "While I am _very_ proud of you wanting to read, you're going to need to get rid of a few of those books and put some clothes in there."

Pouting, she jumped off of his lap. Without warning, Elliot stood up and picked his daughter up, flipping her over his shoulder as he tickled her sides. Her squealing laugh filled the apartment along with broken "Stop, daddy!" calls.

Sitting her back down upright, Elliot kissed the top of her head. "Go," he told her and nodded towards her bag. As she scampered off, he sat back down and laughed as he looked over at Olivia. "Are you okay, baby?"

She rolled slightly until she fell into his arms and tucked her head against his chest. "Peachy," she chuckled, wrapping an arm around his neck. "By the way…we're house hunting _tomorrow_. Something has to give."

Elliot surveyed the tiny apartment and chuckled. "I completely agree," he told her, pressing his lips into hers. "Do we know any realtors?"

"Melinda's husband," she answered, sighing into his chest. "I'll go call her and see if Hank has any free time tomorrow to help us." Kissing him again, she arose from the couch and retreated into their bedroom.

"Guys, are you packed yet?" Elliot asked loudly as his children ran around, running a hand through his short hair. He counted all of the "Yes sir's" he got, eventually equaling four. "Come in here for a sec, please…"

Before he had time to shift his weight, all four blue-eyed kids were in the living room staring at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that starting tomorrow…" he smiled as he watched his kids twitch nervously. "Starting tomorrow, Liv and I are going to be looking for a house for all of us."

"Finally!" Kathleen rejoiced, slapping Maureen's hand that was in the air.

Elliot surveyed their faces, stopping when he got to his youngest daughter. "What's wrong, Lizzie?" he asked, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees.

"What about _our_ house, daddy?" her mouse-like voice asked as she twirled a strand of hair around her tiny finger.

"Hey, come'mere…" he told her, welcoming her into his arms. "You guys know that your mother and I are divorced now. And while I do love our house, I think we need a new house just for us and Liv. You know, where we can make our own memories and not be reminded of not so good times."

"Yeah, like you and _Kathy_ yelling at each other," Maureen chuckled, earning a death-look from Dickie.

"You can still call her _mom_," he argued. He and Lizzie seemed to be taking the divorce the hardest, but Elliot attributed this to them being the youngest. They didn't have the mentality to process all of the psychological effects of being in a home with screaming and yelling. All they knew is that they still loved their mom and didn't understand why she was being seen as the enemy.

"Hey, hey, hey…" Elliot intervened, rubbing the back of the small child on his lap. "She will _always_ be your mom, but it's okay to love Liv as a mom, too. You know she loves you all very, very much."

"So, what's the plan, dad?" Kathleen asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, if it's okay with all four of you…we're going to look for a house," he told them as he took a deep breath and smiled. "One where you can hopefully all have your own rooms, and possibly more for a couple other kids," he admitted more quietly.

"Is mom pregnant?" Kathleen asked, her eyes wide.

Elliot chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, no…" he denied. "But after we get married, we're wanting to make our family bigger. So, is all of this okay with you guys?"

Slowly, all four kids nodded with a slight grin. "We love you and Liv…er, _mom_, daddy," Maureen leaned over and hugged him.

"I know you do, sweetheart," he assured her. "Now, go wash up for dinner," he instructed, giving Lizzie a kiss on her forehead as she jumped off his lap and clapping twice to speed them up.

As he leaned back on the couch and sighed, he felt a pair of lips on his forehead. His cerulean blue eyes opened to see Olivia leaning over him with a smile. "How'd it go?" he asked as she walked around the couch.

"Hank can show us a couple of houses tomorrow afternoon." She sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I already called Cragen since he _knows_," she chuckled. "We get the afternoon off, along with the weekend. Munch and Fin are on call."

"Fantastic," he growled against her skin as he nipped at her jawline, causing a giggle to escape Olivia's lips.

"El, the kids…" she whispered, pushing his head back.

"Oh yeah…" he groaned as he rolled his eyes.

With a chuckle, Olivia craned her neck down and pressed her lips to his. "Later," she promised with a whisper, kissing his temple afterward. Elliot's eyes widened then narrowed as he flashed his Stabler-grin, remembering he was becoming her slave the next day. He knew that he'd be able to die a happy man by the time the twenty-four hours were up.


	16. Can I open my eyes yet?

****Hey, ya'll :) First of all, thanks for the reviews :) They really keep me going and motivated. Secondly, are ya'll ready for their twenty-four hours? Don't kill me, but it's not this chapter...HOWEVER...it is the NEXT chapter, I swear ;) So, keep the reviews coming and I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**This chapter has them on a lunch date and house hunting. I wanted this chapter to be more Elliot and Olivia, not as much other people and not as heavy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

* * *

"Cap, is there anything else for us to do?" Olivia asked, staking a pile of files on her desk and laying them in a drawer. They had dropped the kids off at school and switched their bags from their SUV to Fin's vehicle and interviewed two perps, getting two confessions, all in a few short hours.

"No, you guys go," he waved her and Elliot off.

Grabbing their jackets, they were out of the squad room before anything could stop them. Elliot pushed the button to the elevator and smiled at Olivia. "Want to grab some lunch first?" he asked.

"You asking me on a lunch date, Stabler?" she cocked an eye at him and chuckled. They stepped onto the empty elevator and settled against each other.

"Yeah, just don't tell my fiancé," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips into hers.

A soft moan escaped Olivia's lips as they parted. "I hope you're ready for this weekend, Stabler," she warned him with a grin.

"You have no idea how ready I am, Benson," he replied and kissed her forehead. "Where do you wanna get lunch from?"

"Well," she looked down at her watch. "It's one o'clock now and we're meeting Hank at two-thirty." She shrugged as they stepped off the elevator. "Surprise me," she winked at him, laughing as they walked towards the SUV.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Olivia whined, feeling the vehicle slow down.

"Nope," Elliot answered sharply.

Pouting, Olivia groaned. "Why?"

"_You_ are the one that said to surprise you, madam," he informed her with a chuckle. He put the SUV in park and leaned over, kissing her lips. "You can look now."

Her brown eyes fluttered open to see a park. "Um…" she contemplated what to say. "We're at a park, El. There aren't places to eat here."

"You underestimate me," he chuckled, getting out of the vehicle. Olivia followed him, still confused as he took her hand. "No, there aren't places _in_ the park to get food from. But there's a deli right over there," he pointed. "I figured we could grab some sandwiches and have a little mini-picnic."

Olivia smiled and squeezed his hand. "You get points for this," she chuckled.

"Whoa, there's a point system?" he flashed his Stabler-grin. "How many points do I have, Liv?" he asked, stopping in front of the deli and pulling her to him.

"Not that many," she quipped and stepped back.

"Hey!" he protested and pulled her back to him, pressing his lips into hers quickly. "That's better." Olivia smacked his arm playfully and pulled on the deli shop's door. "Ow! I should report you for abuse," he told her with a shit-eating grin.

"If you think _that's_ abuse, you won't make it through the night," she winked at him, stepping up to the counter and leaving him standing with his jaw dropped.

After getting sandwiches and drinks, Elliot guided his beautiful fiancé back out to the park, finding a nice shade tree to sit under. "We need to talk about what all we're looking for in a house," he told her, taking a big bite of his club sandwich.

Opening her little bag of chips, Olivia nodded. "Well," she started, swallowing the mouth of chips, "Bedrooms…how many do we need?"

Elliot laughed as he watched a little boy kick a soccer ball to his dad. Turning back to Olivia, he smiled. "I guess that means we need to talk about if we're going to have kids, huh?"

A rosy color flushed Olivia's cheeks, nervous at the thought of having kids. Of course she _wanted_ kids with Elliot, it just all still seemed like a "just joking!" type thing. "I guess so," she agreed softly, unwrapping her sandwich.

Leaning over, Elliot kissed her red cheek. "Is that a yes?" he asked, looking at her with his blue eyes wide.

As she looked over towards her partner, Olivia grinned. "Yeah," she told him, biting her bottom lip.

Not being able to hold back, a cocky smirk spread across Elliot's face. "Okay, then…we have, first and foremost, _our_ bedroom," he growled into her ear, sending a giggle through her.

"That's very important," she agreed, taking a chip from his bag, earning a raised eyebrow from him.

"So, our bedroom," he held up a finger, "Mo, Katie, Dickie, and Lizzie," he held up four other fingers. "That's five right there."

"That alone is going to be hard to find near the kids' school," she sighed.

Smiling, Elliot nodded. "Yeah, but…"

"Yeah, but, what?" Olivia asked, halfway scared of what his idea was. She took another bite of her sandwich, trying to hide the fact that she was nervous about his answer.

"Mo is going to college in the fall, and Katie will be leaving the year after that. So, we can get five bedrooms, and by the time we have kids…we'll have the extra rooms."

Taking a deep breath, Olivia smiled. His answer had actually been very logical and well thought out. "That's a good plan," she agreed. "What about a guest bedroom, El?"

"Well, we can either pray nobody comes to visit," he chuckled, making Olivia laugh, "Or we can go for six bedrooms. Whichever you want, baby."

"I think we need to shoot for a sixth bedroom. After all, what if your brothers or sisters come to visit? Your mom? We may need the extra room."

Nodding, Elliot smiled. "Bathrooms, now…" he mumbled, filling his mouth with chips.

As she looked across the park, she calculated out loud. "One for us, one for the girls, one for Dickie."

Elliot nodded again, "And a guest one," he added.

"Right." Olivia wadded her sandwich wrapper up and placed it back in the bag before going after the rest of her chips. "What else do we want or need?"

"A big kitchen and dining room," Elliot chuckled. Olivia cringed at the thought of her having to cook. "And," looked over at her, "Regardless of who cooks," he kissed her temple, "We will have at least 6 people to feed, so it's got to be big."

Nodding with a bashful smile, Olivia leaned back against the tree behind her. "Lots of closets and storage," she added.

"A family room," Elliot's eyes lit up at the thought of a gigantic TV and entertainment system.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia thought more about what they needed. "What about a big back yard?"

Elliot smiled, placing his trash into the same bag that Liv had. "I'd love a big backyard."

"So," Olivia recapped, "We basically need a hotel with a big backyard." They both laughed as Elliot pulled her into his arms.

"Whatever we get, baby, it will be _our_ home and we'll make it work. I promise," he kissed the top of her head. "Besides, Hank knows how big of a family we have, so he should already have something in mind."

"We're actually doing this? We're getting a house, and getting married, and talking about having babies?" she asked, her brown eyes looking up at him.

"Yeah, sweetheart. We are."

Olivia pressed her lips against him. "And I can do that _anytime_ I want?"

"Absolutely," he mumbled, kissing her back.

* * *

"Benson," Olivia answered as she laid against Elliot's chest under the shade tree at the park. "Hey, Hank," she smiled. "Oh, that's great. Yeah, we can meet you there in fifteen minutes. Great, see you then." Closing her phone, she sat up.

"What's going on?" Elliot groaned, not wanting to get up. It was such a beautiful day, he just wanted to stay under that tree with the woman he loved.

"He said he has three houses to show us in the area if we want that should fit our checklist. The first one is a few minutes away and he's already there, so we need to get going." Standing up, Olivia reached down a hand.

Elliot pouted and took it, Olivia pulling him up. As she started walking, he caught her wrist and pulled her back into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed. "I love you," he reminded her as she pulled her head back and smiled.

"I love you, too, El. More than anything else in this world." Her words were pure, honest, and unwavering setting Elliot's heart into overdrive. "Let's go find our home, huh?" she asked, nodding towards the SUV.

He grabbed the bag of trash and followed her up the hill, climbing in the SUV. "Where's the first place?" he asked, turning the engine on and rolling the windows down.

"Over on Rosewood Drive," she told him. "It's about two blocks from the kids' schools."

Nodding, Elliot drove in that direction, taking her hand in his as he did so. Occasionally, he'd slip a glance at her and smile, her hair blowing everywhere and sunglasses covering her chocolate eyes.

"I think this is it," she pointed on the right. Elliot pulled into the driveway. "Yep, that's Hank's car." They both climbed out of the SUV and surveyed the front of the enormous house.

"Hey, you guys!" Hank called from the front porch. He put his briefcase down and greeted them in the front yard.

"Hey, Hank," Olivia smiled and hugged him.

"How's it going, man?" Elliot asked, shaking his hand.

"Oh, it's great. I'm so glad you called me," the man smiled.

"How's Will?" Olivia asked.

Hank smiled and pulled his wallet out, showing them a picture of his child with Melinda. "He's great," he smiled. "He's up and running around now, saying a few things that actually make sense," he chuckled.

"After we find a house and get settled, we'll have to have you guys over for dinner one night," Olivia suggested as Elliot caught her hand in his.

"That'd be great," Hank agreed, turning to look back at the house.

"So, tell us about the house," Elliot asked, looking up at the two story place in front of them.

"Well," Hank started, "I know having enough bedrooms and bathrooms is a big deal for your family," he laughed, "This place has six bedrooms and four bathrooms. Everything you see," he gestured to the big yard, "Is with the house. It has a fantastic backyard, I think it would be great for a large family."

Olivia smiled and stepped closer to Elliot as they walked towards the front porch. "Oh, I love the porch," she commented, noticing the swing on one side.

"Before we go in," Elliot stopped them, "How many bedrooms and bathrooms do the other two places have?" He smiled as Olivia looked around the porch, noticing it was railed in.

"The house over on Clover Street has five bedrooms and three baths, and the house over in the new subdivision on Holly Street has seven bedrooms and four bathrooms."

"Wow, seven bedrooms?" Olivia asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's kind of an up-and-coming part of this city. Ready to go in?" Hank asked, pushing the red front door open. Smiling, Olivia and Elliot stepped in, immediately noticing the giant entry way.

"Holy…" Olivia mumbled, craning her neck around the corner. "Is this the family room?" she asked, turning right out of the entry way.

"Yes. As you can see, there are a few steps down into it, kind of separating it from the rest of the bottom floor. I think it gives it more of a…"

"A private, relaxing feeling," Olivia finished. Elliot smiled, realizing that she really was okay with a new place to live.

"Right," Hank agreed, smiling. "If you'll come this way," he gestured, "This is the dining area, connected to the kitchen. It's very open, flowing nicely. All new stainless steel appliances," he noted.

"El, this is beautiful," Olivia's eyes were wide as she smiled. Even though she didn't cook, she thought that a kitchen like _that_ could make her want to learn.

Elliot stepped beside her and kissed her temple. "I agree," he told her. "Let's go look at the bedrooms," he told her, pulling her out of the dining area.

"Well, one bedroom is downstairs, along with one bathroom," Hank pointed past the stairs. Observing them both quickly, Elliot and Olivia reappeared. They climbed the stairs and stopped as they reached the top. "Up here, there are five bedrooms and three bathrooms. One of the bathrooms is in the master bedroom."

Pushing the door open, Olivia gasped as she wandered into the master bedroom. "Oh, El…"

"Wow," his jaw dropped, seeing the massive space before him. "It has a fireplace?" he asked, now very intrigued.

"Yes, this bedroom and the family room both have one," Hank confirmed. "This room also has his and her walk-in closets, along with a master suite bathroom," he gestured to the other side of the room.

"My, god…" Olivia mumbled, walking into the bathroom. "My entire apartment could fit in here," she realized.

Elliot chuckled and smiled. "I take it that you like the bathroom the most?" he whispered.

"Uh, yeah," she replied with a 'duh' tone. "What about the other bedrooms, Hank?"

"They're all pretty similar to the first bedroom. They all have closets, ceiling fans, electrical outlets, and cable TV hookups."

"Great," Elliot replied with a smile. "What about the backyard?"

Grinning, Hank motioned for them to follow him. "By the way, the laundry room is between the kitchen and the back porch," he told them as he approached the backdoor. Pushing it open, he walked out and held the door open for them.

"THIS is what I'm talking about," Elliot's eyes were huge as he saw the fenced-in yard. It was easily big enough for sports and god-knows what else. The back porch was massive, too. Olivia looked over at the look on Elliot's face and grinned. She loved him being happy.

"I'll give you two a few minutes to discuss," Hank told them, disappearing out to his car.

Turning around, Elliot grinned back at Olivia as she walked closer to him. "What do you think?" he asked.

She looked around the backyard again and smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love it, El. It's perfect for us…it has everything that we listed off earlier."

After noticing the awestruck look in her eyes he chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Do we even want to bother looking at the other two places?"

"Five bedrooms isn't enough, and seven is too many," she reasoned, her eyes wide and hopeful.

"So…this is our new home," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers. Squealing, Olivia could've done a happy dance, but she decided to refrain. There was no need in scaring the neighbors off before they even signed the papers.

"Hank!" Elliot called while walking back out the front door.

Holding up a finger, Hank quickly got out of his car and walked back to the front porch. "So?"

Olivia looked over at Elliot and grinned. "We want it," she told him, still grinning.

"That's great! Let me get out the papers and we'll start signing everything," Hank told them, sitting his briefcase down on the swing. He loved feeling like he helped people out when he showed them to their new homes.

* * *

"We don't have to use your money, Liv," Elliot told her with a raised eyebrow as he drove through the city to get to her apartment.

She looked at him and smiled, laying her hand on top of his. "It's not really _mine_," she told him. "When my mom died, she left me some."

"How much is _some_?" he asked, turning onto her street, knowing that she wasn't going to easily tell him the truth.

"Eh…it doesn't matter," she brushed it off and looked back at the road.

He sighed. "Liv, how much?"

"Five….hundred, thousand…" she coyly admitted. "Elliot!" she yelled as he swerved on the road, bracing herself against the dashboard. "Shit! Keep it on the road, huh?"

"Your mother…gave you…_half a million dollars_?" His eyes looked like they could've popped out of his head as she nodded. "Wha…how…whe…" he stuttered, parking the SUV in the parking garage.

Smiling, Olivia leaned over and kissed him. "She left a note with it, you know, telling me what to do with it."

"Oh? And what did this note say?" he asked, unbuckling in his seat and turning more towards her.

As she looked up bashfully, Olivia smirked. "She told me to use it on helping out my family whenever I decided to have one." She saw his mouth still open. "And if you don't shut your mouth, a bug is going to fly in it and I'm not going to kiss you," she informed him, getting out of the SUV.

"Liv!" he called out as he exited his driver's seat and found her. "Are you _sure_ this is what you want to use the money on?"

Olivia took his hand as they walked towards the building door. "Yeah. And I figure that with the extra, we can plan family vacations and stuff, and buy new furniture," she suggested.

Before she could put a foot on the first stair, Elliot pulled her into his arms. "I love you so much," he promised, kissing her neck, making her squeal.

"Let's go start our 24 hours, huh?" she suggested, nodding up the stairs.

Stopping at the door, she smiled as she twisted her key, opening it. "Once we're in there, the clock starts," he warned her with a grin. "Twenty-four hours of you getting whatever," he kissed the back of her neck, "You want."

Biting her bottom lip, she grinned and pulled him into the apartment, shutting the door behind them and pressing him up against the door. "First order of business," she told him with seductive eyes as she nibbled on his bottom lip, "Is that _I'm_ not in charge this weekend. I want it to just be _us_, not _me_."

"Mmm," Elliot groaned, flipping her against the door, attaching his lips to her skin. "I think I can handle that," he mumbled against her skin as he worked on undressing her, revealing her flawless body. _'This is going to be an amazing twenty-four hours,'_ he thought to himself as his lips roamed her showing skin, _'she may kill me, though…'_


	17. What's Wrong With Your Arm?

****So, there's no way for me to express how sorry I am for disappearing for months, so I'll just put it simply: I'm sorry! (You get to decide how sorry I really am!) Since the last time I updated this story, I graduated from college, got a grown-up job, and have been working my little tail off with crazy kids since early June. Oh, and I moved all my crap to a new apartment. However...I'm FINALLY getting securely settled in, building in some free-time for myself every now and then...and oh! I don't have ANYTHING planned for this weekend! (That translates into I'll HOPEFULLY be able to write!) I really do love all yall's comments! Really really really! Enjoy!  
**

**The 24 hours are heeeereee! Well...this is just part of them. Yall didn't think I'd cram all 24 hours into one chapter, did yall? :P I already have a plan for the next big disaster (don't worry, it'll be well after the "24 hours") for Liv and El...and it's probably not the type of disaster yall are thinking! :) Anyways, again, Enjoy! Review! **

**Don't own them...**

* * *

_4:06pm_

"Holy shit," Olivia gasped as Elliot pressed her harder into the door as he nipped at her neck, pinning her hands above her head with one hand as the other unbuttoned her shirt. After the front of her shirt was open, he pushed it off of her shoulders, it hitting the floor behind her as she pressed herself against him, moving him backwards after flicking the deadbolt lock into place.

His lips roamed her skin as his back hit a wall in the hallway, his hands running across her back. In one swift movement, he unsnapped her red lace bra and flung it towards the living room, immediately placing his hands around her breasts.

As Olivia sucked on his jawline as Elliot gripped her hard nipples between his thumb and finger, causing a whimper to escape her parted lips. Her breath was warm against his skin, setting him on fire even more than before. Flipping her around, Elliot pressed into her ass as her chest pressed against the wall.

Running a hand down her bare torso, he groped her from outside her pants, sending a chill up her spine as his lips traced her upper back. "God," she groaned as he pressed into her core through the material.

Olivia spun around in his arms and walked him backwards into the bedroom as her lips attacked his. Her fingers worked on the buttons on his shirt, eventually ripping a couple of them and throwing the shirt across the room. She pulled his undershirt over his head and immediate started working on his pants.

They both kicked of their shoes as the other undid their pants, pushing them to the ground, along with his boxers. Elliot reached his arm around her back and pushed her onto the bed. His lips found her collar bone, sucking and nipping at them, earning moans from Olivia as she scraped her nails across his back.

Letting a low growl out, Elliot kissed his way down to the edge of her boyshorts, matching the bra that he had previously discarded. His tongue traced every inch of her skin as he pulled the skimpy material off of her legs. As she spread her legs apart, Elliot hovered over her and grinned.

His hand slid down Olivia's body, running a finger across her dripping slit causing a moan to leave her mouth. Slipping one finger inside of her warm cunt, Elliot's eyes rolled back as he continued kissing her belly. After nipping at her belly button, he kissed his way down to the throbbing bundle of nerves that awaited him.

Flicking her clit with his tongue, he pushed another finger deep inside of her, moving them around, making Olivia squirm underneath him. "Fuck, El," she gasped as he sucked the swollen nerves in sync with pumping his fingers into her.

As he worked his fingers inside of her, he continued to suck on her clit, flicking it with his tongue. Grinning as he watched her body move in pure ecstasy, he slid another finger into her tight cunt, making her cry out in pleasure. "Oh, Christ…" she gasped, gripping a handful of his hair.

Olivia's eyes rolled back as she felt herself nearing an orgasm, gripping at anything she could get her hands on. Still pressing his fingers repetitively into her core, Elliot began to curl them inside of her, giving her a new type of pleasure. "Come on, Liv," he breathed against her clit. "Let go for me, baby."

As her toes began to curl, Olivia grabbed a pillow with one hand while the other still gripped at Elliot's hair. Sucking at her clit and thrusting his fingers into her faster and faster, he grinned as he started feeling her muscles clench his fingers. "Fuck, El!" she cried out, letting herself fall over the edge.

"Yeah, baby," Elliot encouraged as he continued to work his fingers inside of her soaking wet cunt, making her tremble at his touch.

Noticing she was calming down, he slowed his movement and grinned his Stabler-grin as he kissed his way up her bare torso to her lips. As he laid down beside her, he ran a hand across her stomach, gripping at her hip. She turned her head towards him, still out of breath, and smiled as her brown eyes locked with his baby blues. "God, I love you," she breathed heavily, rolling towards him and placing a hand on his cheek.

"I love you, too, but you don't have to call me God," he teased. She smacked his chest and rolled her eyes. "Ow!"

"Oh, shut up," she told him, grinning as she pushed herself on top of him.

"I'm not sure that's possible, especially if you're about to do any of the 50 ideas I have floating around in my head right now," he warned with a chuckle.

Shooting a look up at him, Olivia bent down as she straddled his dick and pressed her lips into his. Tasting her own flavor, she licked her lips and grinned, working her way down his neck. Knowing that she didn't mind kissing him after he went down on him made him even harder than before.

As she licked and nipped her way down Elliot's chest, she grinded her hips down into his, pressing her wetness against rock-hard cock. Lifting herself up, she grinned down at him as her hair framed her face. Biting her bottom lip, Olivia reached underneath her and took him in her hand, guiding him inside of her.

Filling her entirety, Elliot groaned in pleasure as he grasped her hips. Olivia leaned her head back as she finally made it all the way down, the tip of his dick hitting a wall inside of her. "Mmm, God," she moaned as she began to lift herself back up, stopping before he ever left her.

While she gently started rocking her hips back and forth, side to side, Elliot reached up and thumbed at her nipples. "Yeah, baby," he groaned, feeling his shaft against her wetness. Looking up at the beautiful woman on top of him, Elliot's eyes rolled back as his head pressed into the pillow behind it.

After a little while of Olivia riding his cock, he saw that she was getting tired, not that she would've ever admitted it, though. Grinning, he flipped her over onto the bed, still inside of her, and began thrusting into her. Her mouth opened as he rubbed against her clit while he pushed himself further into her core. "Christ, El," she moaned, her fingernails digging into his back as his thrusting sped up.

Grunting with every move, Elliot's head hung down by Olivia's ear. "I love you, Liv," he breathed heavily as one of his hands covered her breast and squeezed.

"I love you, El," she replied, wrapping her long legs around his waist. "El, look at me," she asked in between breaths, her brown eyes searching for his.

Without further prompting, his blue eyes appeared as he lifted his head slightly. She bit her bottom lip as a whimper escaped from her mouth. Placing a hand on the back of his neck, she slightly smiled as he pounded himself into her harder and harder. "Soon," she warned him.

"Me, too, baby," he gasped between thrusts, his blue eyes penetrating her gaze.

As Olivia climbed closer and closer to the edge of yet another orgasm, she pulled Elliot's lips to hers. Her tongue crashed into his as she let out a loud moan into his mouth as she clamped around his dick, beginning to shake under him.

After a few more thrusts, Elliot spilled himself into her as he slowly stopped voluntarily moving and let his head hang down by her neck again. He kissed it sweetly as he pulled himself gently out of her and rolled to her side.

Looking over and seeing her chest still heavily rising and falling, he smiled. Breathing deeply, he snaked an arm under her and pulled her limp body into his. "This was a brilliant idea," she told him with a chuckle. "I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow."

"If I have anything to do with it…which I will," he flashed his Stabler-grin, "You'll be moving all kinds of ways tomorrow…just probably not out of this bed."

Laughing, she pressed her lips into him as she lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. "I love you, El."

"I love you, too, baby," he promised her, taking her hand and kissing it, smiling as he saw _his_ ring on her finger.

* * *

_6:33pm_

Just lying in bed, holding Olivia's naked body underneath the sheet, Elliot kissed the top of her head as her fingers traced over his chest. "What do you want to do for dinner?" he asked, combing his fingers through her messy hair.

"Aside from you?" she asked with a grin as she leaned over and kissed his chest. "Chinese sounds good to me."

Chuckling, Elliot leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his pants that were on the floor. He pushed a few buttons and held it to his ear as Olivia settled back into his side. "Yeah, I need to place an order," he spoke, smiling down at her. "An order of shrimp fried rice, lo mein, and eggrolls. It's for Stabler. Yep, that's the address, thanks," he hung up the phone. "Mulan said it would be about an hour."

Olivia stifled a laugh and slapped his arm. "You're going to hell for that remark."

"Ow!" he laughed, rubbing where she had slapped. "If that's the worst thing I do today, I think I'm doing good."

Sitting up in the bed, she grinned back at Elliot. "Come on," she told him, nodding her head towards the bathroom. As he raised his eyebrows up, he gladly followed her into the bathroom and grinned as she leaned over the tub and turned the water on.

Elliot walked up behind her, pressing his hardening self into her and kissed the back of her neck. "Bath-time, huh?"

Grinning as she stepped in, she shrugged. "What else are we going to do for an hour?" He stepped in behind her and leaned against the back of the porcelain tub. Olivia sat down in front of him, taking a deep breath as the hot water touched her skin, and leaned back against his muscular chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder as he sighed. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her temple.

"I love you, too," she told him as she laid her head back onto his shoulder. "Just think," she chuckled, "In a few days, we'll be able to do this in a tub big enough to swim in." She lifted her foot up, putting her toe close to where the faucet was, and grinned as Elliot scooped a handful of water across her chest.

"That sounds so amazing," he whispered, nuzzling her neck with his nose. He nipped at her skin as she rolled her head to the side. "So," he spoke after kissing her neck again, "When are we getting married?"

"Just jump right in there," Olivia chuckled, leaning her head back against his chest, her eyes looking up at him. "I don't know," she shrugged. "Just whenever."

"Is that 'just whenever' you really don't care, or 'just whenever' you're content with how things are?" Elliot asked, scooping more warm water across her shoulders and chest.

Adjusting her body slightly so she could look at him more straight-on than sideways, Olivia smiled as she cupped his cheek with her soapy hand. "Just whenever, meaning I know you're mine and you know I'm yours, so whatever works out," she clarified.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," Elliot poked her side, causing her to squeal and splash water out of the tub.

"Watch it, Stabler," she warned with a finger pointed at him as she spun more to her side than her back.

"Or what?" he mocked, his Stabler-grin shining bright. Olivia ran a finger slowly down his chest, into the water, and to the part of him that had been poking her in the ass.

"I think you know what," she warned, her eyes growing darker by the second.

Elliot glanced across the bathroom and into the bedroom at the clock on the wall. "Liv, the Chinese food will be here in like 10 minutes," he warned, his heart beating faster as she traced her fingers along his hard shaft under the water.

Her eyes wide and a grin on her face, Olivia bit her bottom lip. "I guess I better hurry then," she whispered, wrapping her hand around him.

Letting out a groan, Elliot's head fell back until it met the edge of the bathtub. Olivia's hand around his dick was making his head spin. Her hand easily slipped up and down his length as her lips connected with his neck, sucking and nibbling gently.

He reached up a hand and cupped her breast, thumbing at her nipple as she began to twist her hand along with the up-and-down movement. "God…" he grunted, his weight easily shifting in the water.

As Olivia traced his jawline with her tongue, occasionally nipping at his skin, she looked up and slightly grinned at the look on his face. Elliot Stabler was in pure ecstasy. Moving her hand a little bit quicker with a more firm grasp on his dick, Olivia's tongue swirled against his skin.

"God, Liv…" he groaned, his toes flexing at the other end of the tub. Olivia slid her knee gently between his legs, continuing to stroke him under the water. Adding to the mix, she began to grin herself against his thigh, letting out small moans as she did so.

Letting her head fall back with her eyes closed, Olivia gasped as Elliot's hand found her own wetness under the water. His lips crashed into her wet neck as they continued their work on each other. As two of his fingers entered her, Elliot sucked on her collarbone as she pushed herself further down onto his fingers as she let out another moan.

Elliot glanced out of the bathroom for a split second, just long enough to find the clock on the bedroom wall. "Three minutes," he grunted as Olivia continued to jerk him off, her touch continuously setting his skin on fire.

"Not gonna take that long," she whispered back between his finger-thrusts inside of her. Raising her head back up to eye-level with Elliot, Olivia's brown eyes found his blue ones. "I love you," she told him as she felt herself begin to lose control.

"I, God…I love you, too, Liv," he responded between groans, her fingers still working their magic under the water. As his two fingers slid in and out of her, Elliot moved his thumb to brush against the bundle of nerves just above his fingers.

"Oh…El…" Olivia moaned, biting her bottom lip and shutting her eyes as her forehead pressed against his. As the edge neared, she embraced it.

Elliot lost control of himself as soon as he felt Olivia clench around his fingers. Letting out an inaudible noise, he crashed his lips into hers as they both rode out their releases.

Within a few moments, both had stopped shaking and quivering, allowing Olivia to open her eyes back up. Upon opening them, she saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at her with a smile. "You were right," he told her with a chuckle, pressing his lips to hers.

"Of course I was," she replied with a cocky tone. "What was I right about?"

Elliot laughed as Olivia easily stood up in the bathtub, easing herself over the side. "You said it wouldn't take 3 minutes. And you were right," he told her as he stood up. Taking the towel that she offered him, he stepped out of the tub.

"I'm so glad the kids are gone," she told him, her wet body crashing into his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love them and all, but I needed my Elliot-time," she chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her naked waist.

"When we move into our house, we'll have more us-time," he promised.

"I'm not so sure I believe you," Olivia laughed as she stepped back, wrapping the towel around her body.

_7:47pm_

With a grin, Elliot leaned over and kissed her, cupping her cheek as he did. "I promise. We'll have more us-time. Even if it means sucking up to Fin and Casey so they'll take them every other week or two."

Laughing, Olivia smiled back at him. "It could definitely be worse. They could all be toddlers in need of constant supervision," she told him as she walked out of the bathroom and to the dresser in the bedroom.

"That's true. Two of them are teenagers, though," he argued as he slid on a pair of boxers, followed by a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"But they're good kids, El," Olivia argued, stepping into a pair of pajama pants.

"Just wait until they all have a meltdown at once," he chuckled, throwing an NYPD t-shirt over his head as there was a knock on the door. "Food's here," he told Olivia as if she hadn't heard the knock herself. Kissing her on the cheek, Elliot grabbed his wallet. "I'll get it. Since you, ya know…bought a house today," he reminded her on his way out of the bedroom door.

Rolling her eyes as she slid a tank top on, Olivia chuckled and left the bedroom. By the time she was in the kitchen, Elliot was standing by the kitchen table with an arm behind his back. With a raised eyebrow, she stopped on the other side of the table and titled her head to the side. "What's wrong with your arm?" she asked. The food was on the table…what the hell was he doing?

With a genuine smile forming on his face, he pulled a bouquet of flowers out from behind his back. Olivia's eyes widened as he slowly walked towards her. "As cliché as it is, I love the face you make every time you get flowers," he told her with a grin.

She looked back and forth between the bunch of colorful flowers in front of her and the blue eyes that stared at her. "How did you get these?" she asked with a grin, taking them from him and smelling the pink daisy on top.

"I have my ways," he informed her with a crooked grin.

Reaching up, Olivia stood on her tippy toes and carefully wrapped her arms, flowers included, around his neck. Elliot pulled her closer to him, settling with his arms around her waist. "I don't deserve you," she whispered before he pulled back.

He brushed a strand of still-wet hair behind her ear with a smile. "After ten years of not giving into _this_…giving into _us…_we deserve everything we get from now on," he told her, his eyes a cerulean color.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning her head down to smell the flowers again.

Kissing her forehead, Elliot smiled. "You're welcome, Liv. Now, let's eat, huh?"


End file.
